What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: Elizabeths adventures continue in part 3 of the series. Read parts 1 & 2 first or you won't know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

Chapter 1: Owl Post

_Authors note: Here it is the beginning of part 3 of my take on the Fem Harry Scenario. This book is where things will really begin to deviate wildly from cannon, though the timeline will be followed for the most part. Once again, as always, if you don__'__t like it, don__'__t read it, but don__'__t spoil it for everyone else. I have made myself perfectly clear in parts 1 & 2 on my approach in using background filler text and all flamers will be blocked. Now that__'__s out of the way, enjoy Elizabeth__'__s latest adventures, and don__'__t forget to leave a review and vote on my poll for the role of the Wickham type villain, who will be introduced in part 4. _

Elizabeth Potter was a highly unusual girl for her age in many ways. Firstly, unlike most of her peers, she hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.

The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, were the reason that Elizabeth never enjoyed her summer holidays. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had done their utmost to purge Elizabeth of the magic within her, but much to their disgust, they had failed. These days, they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Elizabeth had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had become almost scared of her over the last few months, as Elizabeth had finally learned the truth of her heritage and of her Aunts jealously of her adopted sisters magical powers. For perhaps the most unusual thing about Elizabeth was that she was not merely a witch, but she was not actually human. Many years before Elizabeth's birth, her mother Lily had descended to earth in the form of an infant in the manner of all the stars intending to reproduce. Lily was adopted into the Evan's family after the untimely death of their youngest daughter and Lily Evans grew up and in time was educated at Hogwarts where she met and subsequently married a mortal man, James Potter. Elizabeth, in time was born and a year later, her parents were killed in an attack by the Dark Lord Voldemort and during the assault. The greatest dark wizard of that age had cast the curse, which had killed all it touched including Elizabeth's parents, and incredibly, it did not work on Elizabeth. Instead, it destroyed the dark wizard's body and placed a piece of his soul within Elizabeth and she had been sent to her aunt and uncles. Where for ten years, she had been told her parents were drunken layabouts who died in a car crash, but in time the truth came out. Elizabeth went off to Hogwarts and Elizabeth began her training as a witch, still unaware of her true origins. During her second year however, she had met and defeated Voldemort in the form of a shade, living within a dark anchor but in the process was bitten by a Basilisk and saved by a phoenix which destroyed the soul piece within her and revealed her true form when she met her parents in the heavens. The transformation had had a number of effects, which had been surprising for all, including Elizabeth. Firstly, she had always been rather small and skinny for her age and looked even more so than she actually was. Which probably wasn't helped by the fact that for the ten years she'd been stuck at Privet Drive before she left for Hogwarts, all she had to wear was old clothes of her aunts and clothes from local charity shops which didn't fit all that well. But over the past few months, Elizabeth had grown at least six inches taller, had filled out proportionally as well and added curves to her frame, so that she actually looked quite healthy for her age for once. Her powers had grown, though they were fluctuating much as they had before she had first gone to Hogwarts and she had had several incidents of low-level accidental magic, which had sent the accidental magical reversal squad to several places around Little Whinging, much to Elizabeth's embarrassment. This stopped when Professor Snape, an old friend of her mothers had sent an ornate bracelet, which was designed to soak up excess magic and safely store it. Lastly were the true marks of her heritage, in that she now emitted a pale silvery light during the hours of darkness, and she often dreamed of the heavens, stars, galaxies and other celestial bodies providing a more restful night than the visions of evil she had often had.

This summer was proving somewhat of an improvement over the previous one as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had stopped trying to restrict her from becoming a witch and now seemed content to simply ignore her. There had only been one incident, which had changed that, when Ron Weasley, one of Elizabeth's closest friends had attempted to call Elizabeth. However being a pure-blooded wizard who had had little real contact with muggles and muggle gadgetry, he gave himself away to uncle Vernon as a wizard, which caused him to yell thunderously before he threw the phone down, turned to Elizabeth, and yelled.

'HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!'

Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Elizabeth into trouble, because he hadn't called again and probably warned the others not to as well. Which was a pity as Hermione and Jane Granger; Elizabeth's best friends had muggle parents and probably would have been smart enough to fool uncle Vernon. This had restricted her to owl post which was a good thing, but not as good as seeing or speaking to her friends and she did feel quite lonely at times.

Our story begins late on a clear summer evening when Elizabeth put her quill and ink away, sitting back at her desk where she had just finished writing an essay for History of Magic. Elizabeth looked at the clock on her desk, feeling a bit fatigued from the effort of finishing her essay. It was one o'clock in the morning, Elizabeth stomach gave a funny jolt, she had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour. Yet another unusual thing about Elizabeth was how little she looked forward to her birthdays. She had never received a card or a present in her life; the Dursleys had completely ignored her last two birthdays. Elizabeth had no reason to suppose they would remember this one, especially after the telephone call and Elizabeth causing her uncles brand new Mercedes to turn bright pink the day before the bracelet came.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. She leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on her face, the slight breeze rippling through her long auburn hair. Elizabeth scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to her with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Elizabeth soon saw a shape about a block away from her window, silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Elizabeth's direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower, for a moment, she considered shutting the window but soon enough realized what was coming and got out of the way.

Through the window soared a small flock of five owls, two of them holding up another, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Elizabeth's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs. Elizabeth recognized the unconscious owl at once, his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Elizabeth dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Elizabeth turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, a large snowy female, was her own Hedwig.

She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Elizabeth an affectionate nip with her beak as she removed her burden, and then flew across the room to join Errol.

Elizabeth didn't recognize the next owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Elizabeth relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night. Elizabeth spent some time removing the parcels from the other three owls, one of them an unmistakable black eagle owl, and one by one, they flew off.

Elizabeth turned first to Errol's parcel and first opened the envelope and two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Elizabeth picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, 'We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank.' The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

Elizabeth scanned the moving photograph, and a smile spread across her face as she saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

Elizabeth couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.

Elizabeth picked up Ron's and Ginny's letter and unfolded it, before she read the contents.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Happy birthday!_

_Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call._

_I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted._

_It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one._

_There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

_I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._

_We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?_

_Don't let the Muggles get you down!_

_Try and come to London,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week._

Turning to Ginny's letter she read.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Ron told me all about his phone call, the silly fool. Mione told me how to use phones and all he had to do was ask me, but well you know my brother. Egypt is incredible, I can't believe mum wouldn't let me in the last tomb, it's annoying, I'm not made of china. I hope you can get to London when we do, it'll be nice to see you before term starts._

_Love, Ginny._

_PS. Lover Boy is going to be Head Boy this year._

Elizabeth giggled as she read Ginny's letter, but remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds. She turned back to the photo, looked at Percy, and hoped the authority would not go to his head. Elizabeth now turned to the present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron and Ginny beneath it:

_Lizzie, this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup._

_Bye — Ron & Ginny._

Elizabeth put the Pocket Sneakoscope on her bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of her clock. She looked at it happily for a few seconds, and then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione and Jane.

Dear Lizzie,

_Ron wrote to us and told us about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right. We're on holiday in France at the moment and we didn't know how to send this to you, what if they'd opened it at customs? But then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. We bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (We've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._

_There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for._

_Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!_

_Love from Hermione_

_P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it._

Jane's section of the letter continued:

_Dear Lizzie, Ron told us about the phone call, it was nice of him to try but I think he should have thought about it a little more. How are you doing? Has being a star changed much? Hopefully Professor's Dumbledore and Snape will have some more information for you when we get back. I'm glad they straightened things out with the ministry for you, that must have been really awkward trying to explain why you kept casting accidental magic. France is lovely and if you get a chance you should visit it, I think Mione is being a bit overzealous in her work but its part of who she is so I wouldn't dare stop her. We ran into Charles's family in Nice a few days ago, they were lovely people. Louisa's a bit quiet, but rather nice and Caroline's the same as always, a bit outspoken in what she thinks, but unlike most Slytherins not too hostile. Charles was his usual sweet and cheery self, I think he was terrified of daddy, Mione and I had a good laugh later on, but once he loosed up he was fine. I hope we see you in London when we get back, but if not, I'll see you on the express._

_Love, Jane._

Elizabeth laughed as she put Hermione and Jane's letter aside and picked up their present, it was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, she was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells, but it wasn't. Elizabeth was quite surprised and happy when she opened the package to find a broomstick servicing kit. Elizabeth put the leather case aside and picked up the next parcel. She recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. She tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws. Elizabeth was surprised when a biting book came out and she had to spend a few minutes subduing it and securing it with some duct tape. She opened Hagrid's note when she'd finished and read.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Think you might find this useful for next year._

_Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you._

_Hope the Muggles are treating you right._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid_

It struck Elizabeth as suspicious that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but she put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's & Janes, smiling more broadly than ever, she turned next to the letter from Hogwarts.

Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Elizabeth slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross-station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade_

_On certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_PS. Do try to avoid more accidental magic if you can, you are giving poor Mafalda Hopkirk a headache on a regular basis._

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile a little at this, Mafalda Hopkirk was Cornelius Fudge's niece, and many muggleborns thought she was a tool of oppression. As she was known to have almost never charged purebloods with breaches of the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery. _'Oh dear, too bad if Hopkirk has her day ruined occasionally.' _

Elizabeth turned next to the letter and parcel dropped by the black eagle owl Elizabeth recognized as Mercury, who belonged to Fitzwilliam and opened his letter.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_How are you feeling? I know your summer can't have been all that fun being stuck at your aunt and uncles, but it'll be over soon. I thought you ought to know they found Lockhart guilty on all charges, gave him life in prison, my Aunt Augusta acts in proxy to Neville and myself on the wizenagmot, and was there for the trial. Georgiana, Neville and I are all well, we spent time up in Scotland. Dropped in on Charlotte and Maria while we were there. I heard about Ron's phone call, a little more thought would have saved him the trouble with your uncle. I hope you like the present, it is an old heirloom of my family, nobody has been able to use it for over 200 years, but I think you might. I hear everyone will be in London during the last week of the holiday so I might see you there. If not, I will see you on the express._

_Fondest regards,_

_Fitzwilliam._

Elizabeth opened the parcel and gasped as she looked at a globe that appeared to be made of glass. The globe was about the size of a bowling ball and was filled with a white mist, but somehow the mist never seemed to be still, strange shapes seemed to move within it, never staying long enough for a clear image to form. Elizabeth picked up another small note from Fitzwilliam.

_Lizzie, this is the stone of Cassandra, it's been in my family for centuries, as one of my ancestors found it in Greece when he was examining some ruins during his career as a curse breaker. According to legend, it belonged to Princess Cassandra of Troy and it can show images of things that are, were or haven't yet happened. Old aunt Augusta told me that she thought you might find it useful, and it wasn't doing us any good sitting in our vault._

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop; she had studied Greek history at school and remembered the story of the siege of Troy and of Princess Cassandra. '_If this stone is truly what Fitzwilliam says it is, then its value is beyond anything imaginable.'_

Elizabeth placed it on her bedside table and gazed into it, the fog slowly clearing and she watched as a forbidding looking fortress appeared in the stone. Elizabeth felt uneasy as the more she looked at the fortress, the more of a feeling of malice, of dread and a sense of if all the happiness had gone from the world that she could feel, emanating from the stone. The image changed and seemed to move closer and inside the fortress where it stopped and Elizabeth could make out the front of what looked like a cell. Where a ragged looking man with wild and matted black hair sat on a bunk. A horrible wraithlike figure, shrouded in a black robe opened the door and Elizabeth watched as the cell's occupant changed into an enormous black dog. The dog slipped past the figure without being noticed and ran through the halls and courtyards of the fortress before it came to a forbidding looking shore. Waves crashed against the breakers, and as the dog jumped off the end of a jetty, the image faded leaving the stone clear with the exception of the mist flowing inside it. Elizabeth stood back panting, her chest heaving as though she'd just been running. '_Weird, where was that fortress? And what kind of a place feels like that? Even Quirrell didn't feel like that and he had snake face sticking out of his head.'_

Elizabeth soon decided that she was not likely to be able to answer the questions that easily and figured it would be best to get some sleep. Elizabeth figured that she could open the rest of her presents tomorrow, and so she changed into her nightgown and fell into an uneasy sleep, the image of the dog and a vaguely familiar constellation appearing in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

_Authors note: I was happy with the reception my latest work has achieved so far and I hope people liked my introduction to the latest instalment in Elizabeth's adventures. But as always, more reviews would be nice. Before anyone asks, I am not going to instantly turn Elizabeth into an all-knowing goddess or a born again James Potter. I'm just making her stand up for herself a bit more, and giving her a few tools to focus some of her powers. Kind of like Galadriel in Lord of the Rings with the mirror, lastly don't forget to vote people, the poll went up last night. _

Elizabeth woke up, got dressed and went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table stuffing their faces. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.

Elizabeth sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of moustache. Far from wishing Elizabeth a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed her enter the room, but Elizabeth was far too used to this type of treatment to care much. Elizabeth helped herself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict, and Elizabeth's brow furrowed as the man depicted on the screen looked vaguely familiar.

'… The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately.'

'No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the photo of the prisoner in the news bulletin. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!'

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop, '_now I remember where I've seen him, the stone, I must have watched as he escaped, but that wasn't a muggle prison.'_

The reporter had reappeared.

'The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today …'

'Hang on!' barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. 'You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!'

Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Elizabeth knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbours.

'When will they learn,' said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, 'that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?'

'Very true,' said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner beans.

Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, 'I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten.'

Elizabeth, who was still thinking about the escaped criminal, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.

'Aunt Marge?" she blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?'

Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she had no ties by blood or marriage to Elizabeth, she had been forced to call her aunt, every time they had met.

She did not often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Elizabeth's mind, and she had little reason to suspect that this one would be any different.

At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Elizabeth around the shins with her walking stick to stop her from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Elizabeth.

On her last visit, the year before Elizabeth had started at Hogwarts, she had accidentally trodden on the tail of Marge's favourite dog. Ripper had chased Elizabeth out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.

'Marge'll be here for a week,' Uncle Vernon snarled, 'and while we're on the subject,' he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Elizabeth, 'we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her.'

Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Elizabeth being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favourite form of entertainment.

'Firstly,' growled Uncle Vernon, 'you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge.'

'All right," said Elizabeth bitterly, 'if she does when she's talking to me.'

'Secondly,' said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Elizabeth's reply, 'as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any, any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?'

'I will if she does, though I can't promise anything, my powers are still fluctuating,' said Elizabeth through gritted teeth.

'And thirdly,' said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, 'we've told Marge you attend St. Trinian's School.'

'What?' Elizabeth yelled, she had heard of the reputation of the infamous girl's school.

'And you'll be sticking to that story, girl, or there'll be trouble, no matter what you are,' spat uncle Vernon.

Elizabeth sat there, white-faced and furious, glowing brightly, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklong visit? It was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given her. Even with the bracelet she wore, she would have an all but impossible job of holding back on accidental magic if Marge started on her, as her rants were even worse than her brothers were.

'Well, Petunia,' said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, 'I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?'

'No,' said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Elizabeth.

'Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie,' said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. 'Mummy's bought him a lovely new tie,' Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder. 'See you in a bit, then,' he said, and he left the kitchen.

Elizabeth, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning her toast, she got quickly to her feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.

Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.

'I'm not taking you,' he snarled as he turned to see Elizabeth watching him.

'Like I wanted to come to greet that hag,' said Elizabeth coldly. 'I want to ask you something.'

Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.

'You know what triggers accidental releases of my abilities is emotions right?'

'So?' snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.

"So, it means that if you keep that bitch on a tight leash and keep her mouth shut, then we won't have any problems will it?'

'And why should I do that?' sneered Uncle Vernon.

'Well,' said Elizabeth, choosing her words carefully, 'it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Trinian's…It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip? Or turn her into a dog?'

'You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?' roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Elizabeth with his fist raised. But Elizabeth stood her ground; her uncle did not scare her now. She had managed to bully him the other day into signing her Hogsmeade form by threatening to tell the neighbours that aunt Petunia had once wanted to become a witch and she held it out and watched him scrawl his signature on it. Elizabeth folded the form up and put it in her pocket and turned back to her angry looking uncle.

'You're not crazy enough to attack me, I would probably let loose enough magic to light up half the block. Tell me, you fat bastard, what's worse? Being civil and asking your family to be civil, or risking that? I don't think it's a difficult choice, do you?'

Uncle Vernon backed down swiftly, a look of fear on his face, 'But if you keep the bitch on a short leash.' Elizabeth went on quickly, 'I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act normal and everything.'

Elizabeth could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.

'Fine,' he said gruffly. 'I can't promise anything, but I will try, and no turning her into a frog.'

He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out. Elizabeth smiled, glad to have achieved a small victory against Marge, who if anything was worse than her uncle and aunt.

Elizabeth smiled and went upstairs and remembered she still had Charles's and Charlotte's presents left to unwrap, opening Charlotte's letter she read.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I won't ask how your summer is because I know you're stuck in Surrey with your so-called relatives and that isn't fair. I am sorry you couldn't come visit but dad took us all off to the highland games along with the rest of the clan, and we only got back a week ago. It was fun though, Maria and I both won prizes in the highland dancing contests and James got 2__nd__ place at Caber tossing for his age group. Fitzwilliam showed up about a day after we got home and told me about what he was planning to send you. I can't believe his family actually had that in their possession all this time. Mum says that it isn't really reliable as only a few have ever had the power to work it, and in the case of trying to convince someone, it'd be your word against another. Then again, you know about what she thinks of divination, but even so, if anybody in modern times has the power to work the stone, it would be you. I hope you like the present; I thought you might find it useful._

_Love, Charlotte._

Elizabeth opened Charlotte's package to find an ornate silver hand mirror, which had several emeralds set into the frame, and runes cut into the glass. Elizabeth gasped and read the note enclosed.

_Lizzie, this is a lens of power, if you reflect light from it onto anything, any item or being with a magical signature will glow based on what the item you shine the light on is. For example, blue colours tend to be magical instruments, while wizards and witches range from black to pure gold based on their morality. Mum says you ought to find it useful, and she helped me make it._

Elizabeth smiled and tested it by shining the light from the fixture in her room onto the stone of Cassandra and saw a blue green halo surrounding it, which stayed in place until she turned the beam away.

Taking Charles package, she opened his letter and managed to decipherer his missive.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_How are you going? I know it can't be fun to be in a place you hate, but it won't be much longer. I was in France with my family and we ran into Hermione and Jane's parents_ _in Nice. I don't think I've ever been that scared, except for maybe when we were in the forbidden forest back in first year. Or climbing through the tunnels near the chamber of secrets last year. But they liked me, so it wasn't a problem anyway, I wrote to Professor Snape and he suggested the gift I got for you and helped make it, so think of it as a combined present as he says it will work in conjunction with the bracelet he sent you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Charles._

Elizabeth found the gift, which was a pair of lace edged white leather gloves, each glove had a black stone embedded in the back with runes carved on it. Finding a note with Professor Snape's clear cursive script, she read.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Happy birthday, I know it cannot be fun being stuck with Tuney and that fat boar of a husband of hers for a whole summer, so I thought this might be of use after you wrote and told me of turning his car pink. Mr Peterson asked me to help him create some sort of protective device and I got this. But be careful who you show them to as they are in the grey area legally thanks to Arthur Weasley's muggle protection act. These gloves are able to take the magical charge built up in your bracelet and discharge it as a low-level electrical shock, much like a muggle taser. I know muggle police find those useful is subduing suspects in a non-lethal fashion and I thought these could be of use in protecting you from that fat boar and his son. They take time to build up a sufficient charge and the discharge will register as accidental magic, so use them sparingly and as a last resort. They will only activate if you touch another human with the intent of firing them whilst you wear them, so they shouldn't go off accidentally. While you are under that fat boars roof, I want you to wear them at all times while in the same room as him and his son. I look forward to seeing you again when you return to school, from what Albus has told me, hopefully your magical core should have finished adjusting to your new reserves by the time you return._

_Love Severus._

Elizabeth smiled, Professor Snape was one of her favourite people at Hogwarts, never overbearing, always ready to listen and keep an open mind, and he looked out for her as a guardian angel. She was surprised at Charles choice of gift however as she looked at the gloves, _'doesn't seem like him, maybe last year changed him a bit? Seeing Jane petrified hit him harder than any of us. Still, very thoughtful of him, these ought to be able to stop the bitch or the boar, or the whale if they attack me. They look nice too, I must admit.'_

Smiling mischievously, Elizabeth donned the gloves and felt a warmth in her arms and hands, and as she watched. The runes on the stones in the gloves began to glow slightly as they began absorbing power from the bracelet.

Elizabeth went back downstairs and ran into aunt Petunia, who took one look at the gloves and said, 'where did you get those, and what are they?'

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'a gift from Severus, and they are for my protection.'

Elizabeth smiled even more as she watched her aunt turn white as a freshly starched sheet for a moment before she told Elizabeth to get the door.

A feeling of great apprehension in her stomach, Elizabeth pulled the door open.

On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a moustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.

'Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. 'Where's my neffy poo?'

Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Elizabeth's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek. Elizabeth knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.

'Petunia!' shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Elizabeth as though she wasn't even there.

Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.

Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.

'Tea, Marge?' he said. 'And what will Ripper take?'

'Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer,' said Aunt Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Elizabeth alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Elizabeth wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by her, so she began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as she could.

By the time she got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Elizabeth saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals. Elizabeth smiled _'I don't know why she hates animals, she lives in a menagerie, we've got the boar, or a walrus, the whale, the giraffe, and now the dogs.'_

'Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?' Uncle Vernon asked.

'Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them,' boomed Aunt Marge. 'He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me.'

Ripper began to growl again as Elizabeth sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Elizabeth for the first time.

'So!' she barked, 'still here, are you?'

'Yes,' said Elizabeth.

'Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone,' Aunt Marge growled. 'It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep.'

Elizabeth would have loved to say that she would rather have gone to an orphanage, but remembered that she had promised to be polite and instead smiled slightly.

'Don't you smirk at me girl!' boomed Aunt Marge. 'I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you, I hoped boarding school would knock some manners into you.' She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her moustache, and said, 'Where is it that you send her, again, Vernon?'

'St. Trinian's, if that place doesn't teach the girl her manners, no place can.'

'I see,' said Aunt Marge. 'Do they use the cane at St. Trinian's, girl?' she barked across the table.

'They don't need it, there's worse than the cane there' said Elizabeth, 'the place makes the school of hard knocks seem like a sandpit by comparison.'

'Excellent, sounds like my kind of school, I must find out who the headmistress is' said Aunt Marge. 'I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred, have you been beaten often?'

'Oh, yeah,' said Elizabeth, 'loads of times.'

Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.

'I still don't like your tone, girl,' she said. 'If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I would write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this girl's case.'

Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Elizabeth might forget their bargain or he had noticed Elizabeth begin to glow slightly, in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.

'Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?'

As aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Elizabeth often thought of what she really wished she could do to the hag, she'd been tempted to shock her a few times but remembered that it probably wouldn't do any good, Hopkirk was already watching her and giving her more of a reason to wouldn't help Elizabeth. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia usually encouraged Elizabeth to stay out of their way, which she was very happy to do. Usually she would go to the library or the park to escape when she had a chance, but Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Elizabeth under her eye at all times. She had been stuck at the house for the whole duration of Marge's visit thus far with a few exceptions when Marge had gone out with uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley to visit mutual friends.

'You mustn't blame yourself for the way the girl's turned out, Vernon,' she said over lunch on the third day. 'If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it.'

Elizabeth felt the bracelet on her arm get hot as it struggled to hold back the flood of magic streaming from Elizabeth and she shot a look at uncle Vernon as if to say.

'_Shut her up, I cannot hold it back much longer.'_

Uncle Vernon seemed to understand and did his best to deflect the conversation.

Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.

'It's one of the basic rules of breeding,' she said later on. 'You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup.'

At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.

'Marge!' squealed Aunt Petunia. 'Marge, are you all right?'

'Not to worry,' grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. 'Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…'

Elizabeth looked uncle Vernon in the eye and mouthed, '_I warned you, that was nothing compared to what I could do if she gets worse.'_

Marge seemed to have gone off Elizabeth a bit, or maybe uncle Vernon had talked to Marge as she didn't say much for the next few days and soon enough, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got through all three courses without major incident and Elizabeth began to hope that she had won, but unfortunately, her luck soon changed. After dessert was finished, uncle Vernon opened a bottle of brandy and poured some for Marge, himself and aunt Petunia.

Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red. Elizabeth really wanted to disappear into her bedroom, she fancied having another go at using the stone, but she met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew she would have to sit it out.

'Aah,' said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. 'Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…' She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. 'Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy,' she went on, winking at Dudley. 'You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…'

'Now, this one here….' She jerked her head at Elizabeth, who felt herself tense, _'this could get ugly, and I hope the boar can head her off.'_

'This one's got a mean, runty look about her, you get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was, Weak. Underbred. It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia.' She patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one, 'but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families, then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us.'

Elizabeth began to glow, and only Marge failed to take notice, a wind began to sweep the room gently. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia did notice and did their best to deflect Marge, to no avail as she carried on in her drunken rant.

'This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, 'you never told me what he did?'

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents. 'He — didn't work,' said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Elizabeth. 'Unemployed.'

'As I expected!' said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. 'A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —'

'He was not, you foul bitch. My father was the last heir of one of England's most respected families, now shut up before I do something I won't regret.' said Elizabeth suddenly. The table went very quiet, Elizabeth was shaking all over. She had never felt so angry in her life, not even when she had faced Voldemort's shade.

'MORE BRANDY!' yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. 'You, girl,' he snarled at Elizabeth. 'Get out; get upstairs before you bring down the house.'

'No, Vernon,' hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Elizabeth's. 'Go on, girl, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) .'

'They didn't die in a car crash!' said Elizabeth, who found herself on her feet, holding her gloves in front of her, sparks crackling on her fingertips.

'They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!' screamed Aunt Marge before she charged at Elizabeth like a bull. Elizabeth did not waste time, grabbed the foul woman, and fired the gloves causing Marge to scream in pain and collapse unconscious to the floor.

'MARGE!' yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's body twitched, the foul woman groaning in pain.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?'

Uncle Vernon tired to heave his sister up but was unable to. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg. Elizabeth tore upstairs, threw her clothes, books, and gifts into the trunk, and watched Hedwig fly off.

Elizabeth came back downstairs to find her uncle advancing on her, his trouser legs in bloody tatters.

'YOU MURDERED MY SISTER! WHY YOU LITTLE…..'

He advanced on Elizabeth, only when he tried to seize her, Elizabeth grabbed his arms, but instead of sending him to the floor unconscious, the shock merely threw him back, yelling in pain.

'Stay back,' Elizabeth cried.

She fumbled behind herself for the latch on the door while holding her uncle at wandpoint.

'I'm out of here,' Elizabeth said. 'I told you, keep her on a short leash, or you would regret it.'

And in the next moment, she was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving her heavy trunk behind her, Hedwig's cage under her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

Chapter 3: The Knight Bus

_Authors note: Sorry about the mix up with the timeline on the Hogsmeade form, but basically the explanation is that Elizabeth knew it was coming and did her tricks before it came._

Elizabeth set off into the night, her pale light guiding her as she left Privet drive and got a few blocks before she sat down on a low wall, tired from dragging her heavy trunk all that way. She sat as the anger within her slowly dimmed and turned to panic, however she looked at it, she was in trouble.

She was stranded in the middle of Surrey, quite alone with absolutely nowhere to go. Worse however was the fact that she'd just performed serious magic, while she doubted she'd end up in prison for a case of pure self defence. Hopkirk's colleagues were probably already on their way, her only hope was that Snape or Dumbledore would be able to help her. Elizabeth knew that they both knew that the Dursley's could be dangerous to her, and that they both knew that her core was fluctuating from the effects of the removal of the parasitical remanent of Tom Riddle within her. Combined with the effects of teenage hormones on an already powerful witch… '_They mu_st _have at least thought that this might happen, so I'd better get somewhere they can find me so we can deal with Hopkirk, or maybe even Madam Bones herself. Ugh, I hope it's not Bones.'_

Elizabeth shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent. What, was going to happen to her? She knew her friends would do what they could for her if it came to it and she couldn't sit on this wall forever. Or soon, she would find herself trying to explain to the muggle police why she was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and odd artefacts and a broomstick. Elizabeth was still considering her options when she felt a funny feeling of being watched. She could sense something nearby, just beyond her vision, she looked about, her light dimly illuminating the houses and the street around her. She'd had the sense of being watched before, but oddly, she didn't feel like an attack was imminent and so she drew out Charlotte's mirror and began reflecting beams of her light around her. Just as she cast a beam through the entrance of a narrow alleyway, she picked up a yellowish golden halo from what appeared to be a very familiar looking black dog. It was only visible for a split second, as the dogs eyes locked with Elizabeth's own. The dog looked sadly at her and then turned and ran down the alley.

Elizabeth put the mirror away and figured she shouldn't stay where she was any longer, and thought to herself.

'_How can I get out of here? It's too far to walk, flying's out of the question, more magic would be suicide right now, hang on I remember professor McGonagall after the flying car business. What did she say? Knight bus? Yes, that ought to work, it's fast, it's cheap and it's legal, but how to I summon it again?'_

Elizabeth thought to herself for a moment and then remembered before she stood on the kerb and drew and held out her wand. With an enormous bang, a huge shape came out of nowhere and pulled to a stop beside her, the shockwave knocking her to the ground.

The shape as Elizabeth saw when she raised her head was the very bus she had just called for. Elizabeth got gingerly to her feet and stowed her wand away as a pimply wizard began reciting the words written on a small card in his hands, not actually looking at Elizabeth.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve….'

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Elizabeth, standing there looking rather dishevelled after her fall.

'What were you doin' down there?' said Stan, dropping his professional manner.

'Fell over, 'said Elizabeth looking a bit peeved.

'Choo fall over for? Sniggered Stan.

'I didn't do it on purpose,' said Elizabeth, annoyed as she used her metamorphmagus powers to neaten her hair, much to the wizard's astonishment.

'Woss your name?' Stan asked

'Elizabeth Potter, said Elizabeth, feeling it wasn't much point to hide her identity and watched as Stan's eyes widened.

'Just get me out of here please? I haven't really had a good night, how much would it be to get to London?' Elizabeth said as she frowned at Stan's reaction.

'Eleven Sickles, said Stan, 'but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice.'

Elizabeth pulled her purse out of her trunk and extracted some money that she passed over to Stan, before he went out and brought her trunk onboard the bus. There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-panelled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, 'Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs,' and rolled over in his sleep.

'You 'ave this one,' Stan whispered, shoving Elizabeth's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. 'This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Elizabeth Potter, Ern.'

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Elizabeth, and quickly performed the usual flick of the eyes as he gazed at Elizabeth's head. She frowned slightly and sat down on her bed.

"Take'er away, Ern, said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Elizabeth found herself flat on her bed as she gasped in shock at being thrown back by the acceleration. Pulling herself up, Elizabeth stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Elizabeth's surprised face with amusement.

'This is where we was before you flagged us down,' he said. 'Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?'

'Ar,' said Ernie.

'How come the Muggles don't hear the bus? That shockwave must've rattled windows for blocks,' said Elizabeth.

'Them!' said Stan contemptuously. 'Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'.'

'Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan,' said Ern. 'We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute.'

Stan passed Elizabeth's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Elizabeth was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The bus was going along, highways, suburban streets and country lanes faster than the speed of sound, and all the while random other motorists, buildings, bins and objects seemed to jump out of the way.

'_Who the heck let this man drive? And who built this thing? It's insane, even peeves the poltergeist could probably design a more user friendly motor vehicle.'_

'Ere you go, Madam Marsh,' said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps and Elizabeth saw the old witch run to a nearby clump of bushes beside the road. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut and there was another loud BANG. Elizabeth couldn't possibly sleep and just tried her best to hang on as the bus careened across the UK.

Stan had unfurled a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Elizabeth from the front page. He looked very familiar, as Elizabeth had seen his face twice now.

'That man!' Elizabeth said, 'he was on the Muggle news!'

Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.

'Sirius Black,' he said, nodding. 'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Elizabeth. Where you been?'

Laughing slightly at Elizabeth's confused face, he handed over the front page of his newspaper and Elizabeth read the headline.

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress,_

_is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. 'We are doing all we can to recapture Black,' said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.'_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of _

_Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

'_Well, really, I had to, don't you know, said an irritable Fudge. Black is mad. _

_He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?'_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Elizabeth looked at the man's face which looked a lot like that of a vampire, but the eyes said something else. The eyes seemed to hold a hint of regret and a sense of terrible sadness that reminded Elizabeth of the dog she had just seen.

'_Sirius Black must be an animagus! I saw him escape Azkaban and then I just saw him now before I got on this thing, but something's not right here…'_

'Scary-lookin' fing, inee?'said Stan, who had been watching Elizabeth read.

'Thirteen People?' said Elizabeth, handing the page back to Stan, 'with one curse? Is that possible?'

'Yep, said Stan, in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern? said Ern darkly.

Stan swivelled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Elizabeth.

'Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo,' he said.

'What, Voldemort?' said Elizabeth, without thinking.

Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.

'You outta your tree girl?' yelped Stan. 'Choo say 'is name for?'

'Sorry,' said Elizabeth hastily. 'Sorry, I forgot most people can't say it.'

'Forgot!' said Stan weakly. 'Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…'

'So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?' Elizabeth prompted apologetically.

'Yeah, 'said Stan, still rubbing his chest. 'Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when you got the better of You-Know-'Oo , Elizabeth blushed— all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv you-Know-'Oo gone and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once you-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over. Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?' Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.'

'What?' said Elizabeth.

'He laughed,' said Stan. Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?'

'What did he say at the trial? Did he say anything about why he did it?' Asked Elizabeth.

'Didnee one, e did it, everyone saw it, but if he weren't mad when he went to Azkaban, he will be now.' said Ern in his slow voice. 'I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…'

'Elizabeth's brow furrowed, _No trial? That's weird, even Lockhart got one, and we had him dead to rights with the evidence on his desk and his confession to us. Something about this stinks, but if he's innocent, why escape now, almost twelve years after the events? If he had the capability to escape….'_

Elizabeth kept listening to Ernie and Stan as they continued the tale.

'They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?' Stan said. 'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?'

'Gas explosion,' grunted Ernie.

'An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?'

Ernie suddenly shivered. 'Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles.'

Elizabeth shivered, _'the wraith's, we actually use them as prison guards? What are those things?'_

The two wizards fell silent; suddenly Elizabeth felt her troubles were trivial by comparison to whatever was going on here. She laid back, lost in thought of her vision, the encounter with Sirius and the tale of his capture and incarceration without trial. Time passed as the Knight Bus rolled through the darkness dropping off more and more passengers, all eager to get off the bus. Stan spilled hot chocolate all over Elizabeth's pillow and finally with a great sense of relief, she was the last passenger on the bus.

'Right then, Elizabeth,' said Stan, clapping his hands, 'whereabouts in London?'

'The Leaky Cauldron,' said Elizabeth.

'Righto,' said Stan. 'Old tight, then.'

BANG.

They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Elizabeth sat up and looked out at the buildings and kerbside fixtures of central London jumping out of the way and soon Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of the small and shabby-looking pub.

'Thanks,' Elizabeth said to Ernie and Stan as she got unsteadily to her feet, feeling a bit queasy from the trip on the bus.

Elizabeth jumped down the steps eager to get off the bus and helped Stan lower her trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement and hoped she'd never need to ride the Knight bus again.

'Well, good night then.' Elizabeth said.

Yet again, Stan wasn't paying attention, still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

'There you are, Elizabeth, at last we've found you.' said a voice.

Before Elizabeth could turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, 'Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come '_ere_!'

Elizabeth looked up at the owner of the hand on her shoulder and felt herself blanch; she had run straight into Cornelius Fudge himself. _'Oh bugger, of all the people.'_

Stan and Ernie seemed shocked and were reluctant to go, but the minister seemed keen to go back inside and said.

'Well, I am very glad the Knight Bus picked Elizabeth up, but she and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…'

Fudge reached down and gently took Elizabeth by the waist and led her inside the pub.

A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

'You've got her, Minister!' said Tom. 'Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?'

'Perhaps a pot of tea,' said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Elizabeth.

There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Elizabeth's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly before Fudge dismissed them

'And a _private_ parlour, please, Tom,' said Fudge pointedly.

Elizabeth waved at Ernie and Stan as Fudge led Elizabeth along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlour. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.

'Sit down, Elizabeth, you must be tired,' said Fudge politely, indicating a chair by the fire.

Elizabeth sat down, still feeling apprehensive despite Fudge acting friendly, Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Elizabeth.

'I am Cornelius Fudge, Elizabeth, The Minister of Magic. It's an honour to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances.'

Elizabeth knew who Fudge was, but didn't want to give away the fact she had been spying on him the night he'd taken Hagrid away.

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Elizabeth and left the parlour, closing the door behind him.

'Well, Elizabeth,' said Fudge, pouring out tea, 'you've had us all in a right flap tonight, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… But you're safe, and that's what matters the most.'

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Elizabeth.

'Eat my dear girl; you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate situation with Marjorie Dursley, she was clearly attacking you in a drunken rage and in the circumstances, no one could possibly blame you for self-defence against her. Professor Snape has already briefed elements within the ministry on your possession of the gloves and said what a discharge would mean and we were able to sort it out. Marjorie Dursley will wake up sometime tomorrow in a local muggle hospital in the belief she suffered a mild heart attack.'

Fudge smiled at Elizabeth over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favourite niece. Elizabeth, who couldn't believe her ears, opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say and fell quiet.

'Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?' said Fudge. 'Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Elizabeth, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays, and not wear the gloves when you return.'

Elizabeth found her voice, 'I always stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, and I'd prefer not to go back to Privet Drive, I may be safe from dark wizards, but not those animals.'

'Now, now, I am sure you'll feel differently once you have calmed down, teenage angst and all that.' said Fudge in a worried tone. 'They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — err — _very_ deep down.'

Elizabeth was too tired to argue with the patronising politician opposite her, and just waited to hear what he was going to say next.

'So all that remains,' said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, 'is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your holidays. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…'

'So that's it then?' Elizabeth interrupted, 'no trouble, after all that?'

'No, no, no.' Said Fudge, 'It was not your fault and Mafalda and Amelia both know that, Severus was doing what he thought was best in giving you the gloves and it seems he was right. Now you just stay there, I'll go and talk to Tom, arrange a room for you. Least I can do after all this.'

He patted her hand and then left the room, Elizabeth staring after him in suspicion.

'_Why is he here himself? Surely, it should have been Hopkirk or Bones dealing with this. And to get away Scott free? I at least should have had the gloves confiscated and been fined for using them on a muggle.'_

Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.

"Room eleven's free, Elizabeth, said Fudge. I think you will be very comfortable just one thing, and I am sure you will understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right. Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night, sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me.

'Alright,' said Elizabeth slowly, 'but why?'

'Don't want to lose you again, do we?' said Fudge with a hearty laugh. 'No, no… best we know where you are… I mean with Black on the loose.'

Fudge shuddered slightly.

'So, I'll say good-bye.'

He held out his hand and shook Elizabeth's before he left; Tom the innkeeper came up to Elizabeth and said.

'If you'll follow me, Miss. Potter," he said, 'I've already taken your things up…'

Tom led the way to a comfortable looking room, fully of highly polished oak furniture and perched inside.

'Hedwig!' Elizabeth gasped.

The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Elizabeth's arm.

'Very smart owl you've got there,' chuckled Tom. 'Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Miss. Potter, don't hesitate to ask.'

He gave another bow and left.

Elizabeth sat on her bed for a while, lost in thought as she stroked Hedwig's feathers, something very strange was afoot with Sirius Black. '_If he was a supporter of snake face, he'd have taken a shot when he had the chance. He wouldn't have run, I could have sworn he realized that I knew who he was. If he did realise it, he'd know I would be a threat as I could raise the alarm.'_

Elizabeth felt the nights events catch up to her, the warm room with a cheerfully crackling fire making her eyelids grow heavy and she soon slumped back on her bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Despite what a lot of may soon think, I'm not going to turn this into one of those, "Harry (or in my case Elizabeth) is the heir to about a zillion families with enough money to buy all of England." fics. Elizabeth will be wealthy, yes, as it does make sense that her family would be rich, and logically they have to at least be the equal of the Blacks in status with a Black/Potter marriage and James Potter's arrogant attitude to prove it. While I like some of those stories when they are written well, that isn't the point of this series._

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Elizabeth woke up the next day feeling both relaxed at the thought of two whole weeks without the Dursleys and curious about the whole Sirius Black case. After getting changed and heading downstairs she headed for the main bar room and while sitting over breakfast, she heard plenty of talk from the other patrons of the inn. All of them seemed to treat the man with almost as much fear and contempt as Voldemort himself and yet the little Elizabeth had seen made her think that something was wrong. Therefore, after breakfast, she went up to her room and took the stone out before setting it on a table and gazing into it, her mind focused on Sirius Black. A number of images began to flow through the stone:

_A group of young boys and one young girl sat on the Hogwarts express, _Elizabeth gasped as she recognized several of them including Professor Snape, her mother, her father and one boy with black hair, _'that must be him, Sirius Black.'_

The image changed: _the same group of boys all now with Gryffindor colours adorning their uniforms, older now, and missing Professor Snape were sitting around in a room, moonlight streaming through an opened window. Three of them changed into animals: A stag, an enormous black dog and a rat. A door opened and an enormous creature stepped through, _Elizabeth was amazed.

'_What is that thing? A Werewolf? And the others! The animagus transformation, while still at Hogwarts? They look like fifth years; Charlotte said it took her mum over five years to learn.' _

_Two Wizards stood facing each other in a street, _Elizabeth recognized them both,_ the hatred clear on Sirius's face as he faced the other man, and yet as Elizabeth saw Sirius's hand move to his robes. Elizabeth watched as the other wizard, instead of drawing his wand to fire at Sirius, did something Elizabeth could not see clearly. An explosion shrouded the scene in smoke and debris. _Elizabeth went pale and felt her stomach heave, but as she looked back at the stone: _Sirius stood alone on one side of a deep crater, a hole at the bottom visible as well as one severed finger.'_

The last thing Elizabeth saw was a mass of robed figures descending on Sirius, the man clearly laughing, though Elizabeth could not hear it. Elizabeth felt her stomach heave again and she ran for the bathroom, the visions overcoming her. Once her stomach had settled, she sat down, lost in thought over what she had seen.

'_All of them were animagi, the wizard who apparently died could turn into a rat, and there was a hole in the bottom of the crater big enough for a rat. What did he do? I'm sure he did something, just before the explosion, either one of them might have cast the spell that caused it, but which one? Who was the other wizard anyway?'_

Deciding that she'd had enough for one day; Elizabeth put the stone away and walked out into Diagon Alley to face the new day. Stepping onto the cobbled street, her first destination was Gringotts, the wizard bank and made so Elizabeth walked up to the snow white building and made her way to the counter. A goblin who was working there looked up and when he noticed Elizabeth, his eyes widened and he said.

'Good morning my lady may your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee in fear before you.'

Elizabeth was surprised, goblins were never usually this respectful to humans but she responded in kind, one thing she had learned in history was to always be polite to goblins when they were being polite to you, as their trust once broken was all but impossible to regain. 'Thank you master goblin, may good fortune go with you and your enemies never raise their heads out of terror.'

The goblin smiled and Elizabeth thought, '_You almost never see a goblin smile.' _

The goblin spoke to Elizabeth and asked her, 'how may I help you my lady?'

'I wish to withdraw some funds from my vault please, here is my key.' Elizabeth drew the small key from her purse and put in on the counter; the goblin looked at it and said.

'Very good my lady, but while you are here, I will ask your account manager to speak with you when you have retrieved your funds. Be not alarmed my lady, it is simply bank procedure for orphans of all families such as yours, we did dispatch an owl yesterday summoning you.'

Elizabeth was surprised, but quickly explained, 'I'm afraid master goblin, that owing to a rather unfortunate situation, an attack on my person by a drunken relative of my uncle if you must know. I was forced to flee Privet Drive and your owl would have missed me.'

The goblin nodded and directed one of his fellows who took Elizabeth to the well remembered mine cart ride. After Elizabeth had retrieved sufficient funds to meet her daily expenses for the time being, she was met by another goblin in the hall. This one bowed to her and said.

'My lady, my name is Helmcleaver, your personal account manager, if you will follow me please, my office is this way, and there are a few matters we must discuss…'

He led Elizabeth into a plush office for a meeting, which was very surprising for Elizabeth, though it did answer a lot of questions she had when the goblin read out her parents will. She was the last heir to the Ancient and most noble house of Potter and a trust vault, which was refilled every year from the main Potter vault, was supporting her. While not the richest family in the wizarding world, her family were quite wealthy and actually held a peerage and a seat on the wizenagmot, which Elizabeth would inherit upon reaching majority. However, her government affairs were currently being held in proxy by Amelia Bones who had been a friend of her mothers as well as being the current head of the Ancient and noble house of Bones after her brother and sister in law had been killed by Death Eaters. The Potter family had once lived in a manor in Cardigan Bay in Wales, until Voldemort had personally destroyed it early in the first war in an attack, which claimed both her paternal grandparents' lives. However, perhaps the most surprising revelations were the fact that Amelia Bones and Sirius Black had been appointed her godparents. While Elizabeth knew why Sirius had not been able to take care of her, she was curious and a bit angry over why she had not gone to live with the Bones' and decided to write to Amelia later.

Therefore, later on that day after having lunch, she did just that, sending Hedwig off with a letter asking for an explanation on what had happened and telling of her doubts about Sirius Black. Elizabeth spent the next few days exploring the alley, examining the many different shops available and felt happy in the freedom she now had. She had looked in the stone a few more times, but nothing she had seen really gave her much insight into who was the guilty party in the Sirius Black affair, and Elizabeth hoped Amelia's letter would give some more answers. About a week after Elizabeth had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Hedwig returned with a letter with an ornate crest on the back, an ornate letter B with a Latin motto underneath reading "Non temetis messor". Elizabeth eagerly slit it open and unfolded the parchment.

_My Dear Elizabeth,_

_I know you must be feeling angry with me and confused after learning what you have and trust me, in the circumstances, I don't blame you. But you must understand that I only ever wanted the best for you, after your parents deaths, Dumbledore approached me and told me of his plan to send you to your aunt and uncle. While I was sceptical and disagreed most strongly as I remembered well Lilly's accounts of her sister and husband. He explained that your mothers and mine's friendship was well known and that the Death Eaters would undoubtedly come looking for you if you were placed with me. Having just lost my brother and sister in law, (Susan and Richard's parents), I did have to admit that he had a point. The wards Dumbledore placed are among the strongest known to wizardkind, and apparently did stop several attempts on your life during those ten years. So while it was unethical to send you to those people, he did probably have your best interests in mind. I cannot say I've been much of a godmother to you, but I promise I will do my utmost to change this. I'll speak to Dumbledore and see if things can be arranged so that you won't need to go back in the future, or at the very least the time you spend there be minimized, I'll apply for guardianship if need be. I read the case notes about the incident with Marjorie Dursley and I was disgusted, if I'd had my way, I'd have thrown the book at her, but Fudge wanted it handled quietly. I read what you have said about Sirius, and it does astound me, especially what you said you have been seeing in the stone, as I agree in that it does cast doubt over the accepted version of events. I will make a few discreet enquires and see what I can find out about this matter._

_Love always, your godmother._

_Amelia._

Elizabeth smiled at this and felt her anger at Amelia lessen, '_I guess it does make a certain amount of sense, snake face's goons probably would have known who mum and dad's friends were. Good to know that she agrees that something is fishy about the Black case as well. No good cop could possibly ignore a possible miscarriage of justice.'_

Elizabeth went out onto the alley and felt her curiosity rise as she walked past Quality Quidditch supplies, a crowd of people had gathered outside and were looking at a window display, and Elizabeth listened to their excited chatter.

'Just come out — prototype —' a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

'It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?' squeaked a boy younger than Elizabeth, who was swinging off his father's arm.

'Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!' the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites for the World Cup!'

A large witch in front of Elizabeth moved, and she was able to read the sign in the display that was sitting next to the most incredible broom she had ever seen.

_** THE FIREBOLT **_

_THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAMLINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST_.

Price on request… Elizabeth wasn't sure how much it was, while she probably could afford it, she didn't feel like wasting money on the broom when she had a perfectly good one already, she had never lost a game yet.

Elizabeth did need to buy a lot of other things though, and so she spent most of the week shopping. She needed to replenish her stocks of potion ingredients and her growth spurt had left all of her clothes feeling somewhat too small, and as such, she went to Madam Malkin's and a few other clothes shops and bought new ones. Elizabeth felt quite happy as she examined herself in the mirror in her room, outfitted in new attire from head to foot, no longer forced to wear horrible old cast off's which made her look even more small and skinny than she actually was. Now she felt quite pleased with her appearance and smiled when the mirror started flattering her. Not only did Elizabeth need new clothing, she also needed to purchase her new schoolbooks, Elizabeth had picked four new subjects for the coming year: Care of Magical Creatures, Wizarding Law and Government, Ancient Runes and Divination, and so she pulled her booklist for the term out of her trunk and walked to Flourish and Blotts.

As Elizabeth entered the shop, the manager came hurrying toward her.

'Hogwarts?' he said abruptly. 'Come to get your new books?'

'Yes,' said Elizabeth, 'I need …'

'Get out of the way,' said the manager impatiently, brushing Elizabeth aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

'Hang on,' said Elizabeth quickly, 'I've already got one of those.'

'Have you?' A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face.

'Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning.'

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

'Stop it! Stop it!' cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. 'I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility — cost a fortune, and we never found them…

Well… is there anything else I can help you with?'

'Yes,' said Elizabeth, looking down her booklist, 'I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky.'

'Ah, starting Divination, are you?' said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Elizabeth into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.

'Here you are,' said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. 'Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails.'

The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Elizabeth's hands.

'Anything else?' he said.

'Yes,' said Elizabeth, 'I need The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, Born to Rune, and Government & you.'

'Good choices miss, but seriously? A fortune telling lawyer? That wouldn't be fair.'

Elizabeth smiled at the joke as the man fetched the books.

Elizabeth stumbled out of the bookshop a little while later and put her books away, glad to have some new reading material, as all of the books were quite interesting. As the days past, more and more students seemed to arrive to purchase supplies and Elizabeth kept her eyes open for her friends. She heard her name being called one day and looked over and saw all three of the Longbottom's.

'William!' Elizabeth exclaimed, running over and hugging the surprised boy, who suddenly looked quite bashful, much to Elizabeth's amusement. She greeted Neville and Georgiana cheerfully and was introduced to Neville, Fitzwilliam and Georgiana's formidable looking guardian who looked at her appraisingly and then held out a claw like hand.

'You must be Elizabeth? Yes, you look a great deal like Dorea. A pleasure to meet you child, I have heard much about you from my grandson and my great niece and nephew. From what I've heard, you've inherited your mother's intelligence and your father's sense of justice.'

Elizabeth felt herself colour a bit, but shook the proffered hand and said, 'thank you Lady Longbottom and thank you for the stone, it is a truly remarkable gift and I will always treasure it.'

The old lady smiled and said, 'no, it was no trouble, it was doing little good, locked away in the vault, your need is greater than ours child. Though I must warn you to be careful, though none have been able to use it in my family for over 200 years, all of the old accounts say that the visions can at times be quite disturbing.'

Elizabeth nodded in grim understanding, '_she's got that right.'_

The old lady bade Elizabeth goodbye and swept her charges into Flourish and Blotts, Fitzwilliam, Georgiana and Neville waving apologetically at her.

Elizabeth woke up on the last day of the holidays, thinking that if she didn't see the others, she would at least see them all on the train the next day, but soon enough..

'Lizzie! Lizzie!' There they all were, Ron, Charles, Hermione, Jane and Charlotte, all of them waving merrily at her. She ran over to them and was happily reunited with her friends before they all sat down outside Florean Fortescues and ordered ice creams.

'Finally,' said Ron, 'we've been looking all over the place for you.'

Charlotte Jane and Hermione were surprised at Elizabeth's appearance and Jane said, 'you look great Lizzie, whatever's happened to you obviously hasn't hurt you.'

The other girls nodded in agreement and Elizabeth smiled, 'whatever else the snake and Fawkes did, this was one of the results and I'm not complaining.'

The girls all agreed heartily, and Elizabeth noticed that Ron and Charles seemed to be looking at her in a different way than they usually did. Elizabeth thanked them all for the gifts and then the talk turned back to Elizabeth.

'Did you actually have to use the gloves Lizzie?' asked Charles gravely.

'Yes, and that was scary,' replied Elizabeth.

'She deserved everything you did to her Lizzie,' said Ron.

Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.

'Did you really have to taser your aunt, Elizabeth?' said Hermione in a very serious voice.

'How awful that a woman could attack her own family, and after everything else as well, but the gloves perhaps were the most humane way of stopping her.' said Jane fairly.

'Mum wasn't amused,' said Charlotte, 'she's always hated the Dursleys.'

Elizabeth shrugged, 'I'm more shocked that Fudge himself was waiting for me, and he let me off without even a warning.'

Ron smirked, 'probably because it's you Lizzie, famous Elizabeth Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I'd used magic on a muggle. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum and dad would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad why they let you off tonight, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione and Jane are there as well!'

Hermione nodded, beaming. 'Mum and Dad dropped us off this morning with all our Hogwarts things.'

'Finally some company at the inn,' said Elizabeth happily. 'So, have you all got all your new books and stuff?'

'Look at this,' said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. 'Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair.

And we've got all our books.' He pointed at a large bag under his chair. 'What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted five.'

'What are all those for Hermione?' Elizabeth asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags, full of books in the chair next to her.

Hermione explained much to everyone's amazement and Charlotte exclaimed. 'Good heavens Hermione, four is considered a heavy load but still doable, but five? Most people usually only take three.'

The others all nodded and Ron continued, 'what are you doing Muggle Studies for?' said Ron, rolling his eyes at Elizabeth. 'You and Jane are Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!'

Jane seemed to agree with Ron for once and said, 'I didn't see the point of doing Muggle Studies when I picked subjects, but if Mione wants to, what's the problem?'

Everyone seemed to agree despite Charles and Ron asking if Hermione planned on any recreation or sleep. Hermione addressed the group

'I've still got ten Galleons,' she said, checking her purse. 'It's Jane and mine's birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave us some money to get ourselves some

Early birthday presents.'

'How about a nice book?' said Ron innocently.

'No, I don't think so,' said Hermione composedly. 'I really want an owl. I mean, Lizzie's got Hedwig and you've got Errol.'

'I haven't,' said Ron gloomily. 'Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers.' He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. 'And I want to get him checked over,' he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. 'I don't think Egypt agreed with him.'

Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

'There's a magical creature shop over there,' said Elizabeth, who knew Diagon Alley well enough. 'You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl. But what about you Jane? What will you get for yourself?'

'Can you show me some of the boutiques later Lizzie? I thought I'd get myself some new clothes.'

Elizabeth smiled and nodded and after they had paid for their orders, they went across to the magical creature shop. Elizabeth and the others stood around while the shopkeeper was dealing with another customer, and once he had left, Ron approached the counter.

'It's my rat,' he told the witch. 'He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt.'

'Bang him on the counter,' said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

'Hm,' said the witch, picking up Scabbers. 'How old is this rat?'

'Dunno, 'said Ron. 'Quite old. He used to belong to my brother.'

'What powers does he have?' said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

'Err —'

Elizabeth looked at Scabbers, now she thought about it, _'rodents normally only live a few years, I think Miss Delcross taught us that at school…'_

The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing and tutted loudly.

'He's been through the mill, this one,' she said.

'He was like that when Percy gave him to me,' said Ron defensively.

'An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so,' said the witch. 'Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —'

She indicated the black rats, which promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, Show-offs.'

'Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic,' said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

'Okay,' said Ron. 'How much? OUCH!'

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

'NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!' cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

'Scabbers!' Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Elizabeth, Charles and Jane followed and helped Ron catch his escaping pet.

'What was that?' Asked Ron

'Quite a large cat, could be a kneazle.' Said Elizabeth

'Where's Hermione?' he asked

'Probably getting her owl.' said Charles

The group went back to fetch Hermione, who instead of carrying an owl, appeared to have bought the big cat that had landed on Ron. The large feline purring contentedly in her arms, Charlotte and Jane hurrying over to examine it.

'He's gorgeous, isn't he?' said Hermione, speaking fondly of her new pet.

'Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!' Said Ron, sounding rather annoyed.

'He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?' said Hermione.

'And what about Scabbers?' said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. 'He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?'

'That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic,' said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. 'And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him.'

'Wonder why,' said Ron sarcastically.

Elizabeth took Jane and Charlotte off to the shops, where they picked out a few things for Jane before going back to the Leaky Cauldron a short while later, Charles and Charlotte bidding them goodbye, meeting their families and heading off for home.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.

'Elizabeth!' he said, smiling as he looked up, 'how are you? You look quite well.'

'I'm fine, thanks for asking,' said Elizabeth as she, Ron, Hermione and Jane sat down with their shopping.

Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Elizabeth saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at her.

'No word on him, then?' she asked curiously.

'No,' said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. 'They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far.'

Elizabeth was shocked _'All that, for one man?'_

'Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Ron,' said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. 'Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words.'

Elizabeth spoke a question she'd been meaning to ask, 'would they finally give him a trial if they get him? I know he never got one originally.'

Mr. Weasley looked shocked, 'how'd you know that?'

Elizabeth shrugged, 'I heard people talking about it, and I've been doing some research.'

Mr Weasley looked surprised, but strained as he said. 'I'm sorry Elizabeth, but the details are classified, I wish I could tell you more.'

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny. Ginny squealed, 'Lizzie!' and ran over to her which drew the others gaze and

Percy strode over as if he'd never met her before.

'Hello, Percy,' said Elizabeth, trying not to laugh.

'I hope you're well?' said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the local MP.

'Never better, thank you.'

'Lizzie' said Fred, as he and George sent up Percy in splendid style, both of them bowing over her hand and speaking in dialogue that must have come straight out of the works of Jane Austen.

'Good day to you Miss Potter'

'How splendid to see you on such a fine afternoon.'

'We are grateful to our brother to effect such an introduction.'

'To such a personage.'

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley as Elizabeth giggled at the twin's antics. '_I swear, those two, they should go into muggle stand up comedy if they get a chance.'_

'Mum!' said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you.'

'I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. 'Hello, Lizzie, dear. You are looking very well, and those clothes really do suit you well. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?' She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. 'Second Head Boy in the family!' she said, swelling with pride.

'And last,' Fred muttered under his breath.

'I don't doubt that,' said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. 'I notice they haven't made you two prefects.'

'What do we want to be prefects for?' said George, looking revolted at the very idea. 'It'd take all the fun out of life.'

Ginny and Elizabeth giggled.

'You want to set a better example for your sister! And those younger than you snapped Mrs. Weasley.

'Ginny has other brothers to set her an example, Mother,' said Percy loftily. 'I'm going up to change for dinner…'

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

'We tried to shut him in a tomb,' he told Elizabeth. 'But Mum spotted us.'

'He's acting like he's got a rod stuck up his back.' replied Elizabeth.

Dinner that night was wonderful, Tom's staff outdid themselves and the Weasley's Elizabeth, Jane and Hermione ate their way through a meal fit for royalty.

'How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?' asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

'The Ministry's providing a couple of cars,' said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him.

'Why?' said Percy curiously.

'It's because of you, Perce,' said George seriously. 'And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—'

'— For Humongous Bighead,' said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

'Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?' Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

'Well, as we haven't got one anymore,' said Mr. Weasley, 'and as I work there, they're doing me a favour…'

His voice was casual, but Elizabeth couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure or trying to lie and guessed Mr. Weasley was bluffing.

'Good thing, too,' said Mrs. Weasley briskly. 'Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?'

'Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet,' said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. 'He's dumped them on my bed.'

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning,' Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner, everyone felt very full and sleepy and one by one, they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were just along the hall from Elizabeth and after she had closed and locked her own trunk, she followed the sound of raised voices to their room.

The door was open and she heard Percy shouting.

'It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —'

'I haven't touched it, all right?' Ron roared back.

'What's going on here? You two were yelling like banshees.' asked Elizabeth

'My Head Boy badge is gone,' said Percy, rounding on Elizabeth.

'So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic,' said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. 'I think I might've left it in the bar —'

'You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!' yelled Percy.

'That's enough, the pair of you, Percy, Ron probably didn't steal it, and Ron, Percy needs that badge for tomorrow. I'll go look for your rat tonic, I'm packed.' Elizabeth went downstairs, her glow illuminating the dimly lit corridor and she was halfway along the passage to the bar, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour.

A second later, she recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'.

She hesitated, not wanting them to know she'd heard them arguing, when the sound of her own name made her stop, and put her ear to the door, then '… Makes no sense not to tell her,' Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. 'Elizabeth's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating her like a child. She's thirteen years old and everyone knows how strong she is.'

'Arthur, the truth would terrify her!' said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. 'Do you really want to send Lizzie back to school with that hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's happy not knowing! She may not be human, but she is still vulnerable.'

'I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!' retorted Mr. Weasley. 'You know what she's like, she's like a terrier chasing a rat when she thinks something dangerous is happening that she feels isn't being taken care of. She already knows something's going on, she probably already knows more than we think. Amelia told me that Elizabeth's got access to the stone of Cassandra and has been able to use it successfully.'

'What! Then we need to get it away from her, the thought of what she could see in that, and the impact of that on a poor young girl.'

'Molly, we can't, that would only anger her, and she now knows of her status. Elizabeth is already very powerful, and with Amelia and Lady Longbottom on her side…In time, she will become very powerful politically as well. Antagonising her now would come back to haunt us later. Whether we like it or not, Elizabeth is being dragged into a mess that we ourselves created over twelve years ago, and I only want her to be safe, as do we all who truly care for her. It's been three weeks now since Black escaped, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching him than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black is after, though for what reason we do not know. Now it seems, Elizabeth has cast doubt over wether or not he is actually guilty of the original charge, and now Amelia and Elizabeth are both determined to know the truth. Fudge is actually handling a lot of the manhunt details himself now and he went over Amelia's head on the redeployment of staff and the organization of the guard searches.

'Why is he doing this? Elizabeth will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts, and Amelia knows her job perfectly well.'

'We thought Azkaban was escape proof. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. I think Fudge wants Black caught and dealt with quietly in order to make it look better politically. If it comes out that the case was mishandled, Fudge will be in serious trouble, even if it was Barty Crouch and Millicent Bagnold that actually threw him into Azkaban in the first place, Fudge is on thin ice as it is after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco.'

'But no one's really sure that Black's after Elizabeth.'

There was a thud on wood, and Elizabeth was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

'No, but one way or another, Elizabeth is in terrible danger, star or not. Black lost everything the night Elizabeth stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…Whether he wants to kill her or not, he is still dangerous to her, this whole business is ugly and Elizabeth is heading right into it. With her talent for trouble, the fall out could be enormous.'

There was a silence. Elizabeth leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Elizabeth at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?'

'Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed.'

'Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to stop Black getting in?'

'Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards,' said Mr. Weasley heavily. 'Nor am I, if it comes to that… But when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid.'

'If they save Elizabeth …'

'– then I will never say another word against them,' said Mr. Weasley wearily. 'It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…'

Elizabeth waited until they had gone and then found Ron's rat tonic and went back upstairs, Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

'We've got it,' Fred whispered to Elizabeth. 'We've been improving it.'

The badge now read "Bighead Boy".

Elizabeth forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut herself in her room, laying down in her bed lost in thought over what she had just heard.

So Sirius Black was meant to be after her. This explained many odd things about what had been happening, Fudge had been lenient with her and handled the case himself because he was relieved to see her alive and he wanted to be seen as being helpful to her a few years down the track. He had made Elizabeth promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on her. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after her until she was on the train and again be seen to be helpful to her.

Something was definitely wrong in the way that Sirius's case had been handled, and now Fudge was obviously worried about it blowing up in his face if it came out. This was obviously why he was handling so much about the case himself instead of going through the normal channels of justice and seemed determined to silence Sirius. _'Why a cover up though? If his predecessor made a mistake then surely he could come clean and admit his mistake. But more to the point, if they try him, they can find out once and for all who did it, Black or the other Wizard?' Unless he's got more dirty laundry that he's scared might come out in a trial, maybe Lucy and Sally are up to no good again and have their hooks in him.'_

Elizabeth thought of Mrs. Weasley, her care of her had been sweet and caring, but she was being smothering about it. _'I'm not made of china either.' _Elizabeth thought defiantly.

With that last thought Elizabeth fell asleep, her dreams filled with visions of robed figures meeting in dim candlelit rooms, plotting.


	5. Chapter 5

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: I am not sure if I'm right about the eldest son or daughter of an Earl automatically ranking as a Viscount/ess until they take the title of Lord or Lady. I have based it off some of the better-written P&P fanfics I've read, if any UK readers know for definite what the correct title is, I would appreciate a PM with clarification as it will become important later in the series. I'm happy with the support I've gotten so far on this fic, over 200 readers! But reviews are always appreciated, also I really need more votes, at the moment it's a three way tie for three of the candidates._

Chapter 5: Angels & Demons

Mrs. Weasley woke Elizabeth early the next morning and urged her to hurry down as soon as she could before heading off to wake Hermione, Jane and Ginny. Elizabeth got ready for the day and was just loading Hedwig into her cage when Ron knocked and entered looking rather angry.

'The sooner we get on the train, the better,' he said. 'At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know,' Ron grimaced, 'his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…'

Elizabeth sighed, it seemed Percy was letting authority go to his head and really wished she could do something to stop him.

'He's letting his office go to his head, but that's not important right now…..' Elizabeth began, but she was interrupted when Fred and George came and thanked them for annoying Percy who seemed quite irritable when they saw him. Elizabeth met Hermione and Jane and went downstairs for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley entertaining her and the other girls during their meal by sharing an anecdote about a highly amusing incident where she'd dosed Arthur with a low-level love potion when they'd been at Hogwarts. All of them were laughing by the end; Ron turned to Elizabeth after his mother had finished talking and asked what Elizabeth had been saying before. But Elizabeth was forced to silence him as the meal finished, and she had no chance to speak to Ron, Jane or Hermione in the chaos of leaving. They were too busy heaving all their trunks and pets down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

'It's all right, Crookshanks,' Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. 'I'll let you out on the train.'

'You won't,' snapped Ron. 'What about poor Scabbers, eh?'

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

'We'll be there to stop Crookshanks during the train ride Ron,' said Jane.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

'They're here,' he said. 'Elizabeth, come on.'

Mr. Weasley marched her across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two big old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet. Mr. Weasley opened the back door and turned to face Elizabeth.

'In you get, Elizabeth,' said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Elizabeth got into the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Jane, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful and comfortable compared with Elizabeth's trip on the Knight Bus. The cars seemed almost ordinary, though slightly bigger inside than the outside suggested and they had little trouble with traffic on the congested roads of London. They soon reached the station and the drivers got out and unloaded their luggage.

Mr. Weasley kept close to Elizabeth for the whole walk into the station, his eyes moving left and right, scanning the crowds of muggle commuters.

'Right then,' he said, glancing around them. 'Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Elizabeth.'

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Elizabeth's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Elizabeth, he leaned casually against the barrier, and Elizabeth imitated him.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked to see the familiar steam locomotive puffing smoke as crowds of wizards, witches and students were moving around them.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Elizabeth. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

'Ah, there's Penelope!' said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again, as he strode over to his girlfriend. Ginny caught Elizabeth's eye, and whispering, 'lets hope we get more of lover boy, Percy's been crazy lately since he got his badge.

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'I know, he's been acting like he's got a broomstick stuck up his backside the whole time.'

Ginny looked scandalized but giggled, once the remaining Weasleys, Jane and Hermione had joined them, Elizabeth and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione and Jane, and then finally Elizabeth. She was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave her an extra hug.

'Do take care, won't you Lizzie?' she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, 'I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef… Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…'

'Elizabeth,' said Mr. Weasley quietly, 'come over here for a moment.'

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Elizabeth followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

'There's some things I've got to tell you before you leave.' said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.

'It's all right, Mr. Weasley,' said Elizabeth, 'I already know.'

'You know? How could you know?' he asked the shock clear on his face.

'I, err, I overheard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing, I'm afraid', Elizabeth added quickly.

'That's not the way I'd have preferred for you to find out,' said Mr. Weasley looking anxious.

'No, honestly I don't mind. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge, who I suspect might have more to do with this than any of us know.'

'Elizabeth, you must be really scared, and when did you become so astute?'

'I'm not scared, honestly, the little I know for certain tells me that Sirius is most likely innocent, if he is in a fervour, it's probably because he's seen his chance for justice for being falsely imprisoned as a Voldemort supporter. As for me being what I am, you have to learn quickly in a hostile environment.'

Mr Weasley flinched at the name, nodded gravely but still looked unconvinced, and so Elizabeth carried on. 'The two men at the centre of this whole business are at large, one wants to bring this whole business to light and the other wishes to remain hidden, but what matters is what will happen when the two are exposed for what they really are.'

'Elizabeth, I knew you are, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I know that you show insight more keen than most, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but .'

'Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. 'Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!'

'She's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Elizabeth and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, 'Listen, I want you to give me your word …'

'That I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle? Playing the helpless damsel in distress while Fudge silences the one man, who can tell us all the truth,' said Elizabeth gloomily.

'No, I would never ask you to do that,' said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Elizabeth had ever seen him. 'I just want you to swear to me you won't go and do anything foolish.'

Elizabeth stared, 'What!'

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

'Promise me, Lizzie,' said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, 'that whatever happens —'

'Why would I look for a man capable of causing such devastation?'

'Swear to me that whatever you might hear or see.'

'Arthur, quickly! Get her on that train,' cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train and it had started to move. Elizabeth ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let her on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

'I need to speak to you all in private,' Elizabeth said quietly to Ron, Jane and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

'Go away, Ginny,' said Ron.

'Oh, that's nice,' said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

Elizabeth, Ron, Jane and Hermione set off down the corridor, meeting Charles and Fitzwilliam on the way, all the while looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Elizabeth and the others were curious, as they had never seen an adult other than the trolley witch. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. Elizabeth looked carefully at him and her eyes widened, '_I've seen him before, and he was one of the four, the group that included Sirius Black, my father and that other wizard.'_

Fitzwilliam had noticed Elizabeth's expression, 'is everything alright Lizzie? Have you seen this wizard before?'

Elizabeth nodded in response as they all stowed their luggage and said, 'yes I've seen him, I've seen him in the stone.'

The others were all shocked and Ron said, 'I wonder who he is?'

'Professor R. J. Lupin.' whispered Hermione at once.

'How'd you know that?' Ron said in response.

'It's on his case Ron,' Jane said, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

'Wonder what he teaches?' said Charles, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

'That's pretty obvious Charles,' said Elizabeth. 'There's only one vacancy on the faculty, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

Elizabeth, Ron, Charles, Fitzwilliam, Jane and Hermione had so far never had a teacher in the subject who had lasted more than one year. Rumours that had been written in a chapter dedicated to folklore in "Hogwarts a History" said that the job had been cursed since the late 1960's.

'Well, I hope he's up to it,' said Ron doubtfully. 'He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway…' he turned to Elizabeth, 'what were you going to tell us?'

Elizabeth began explaining all that she had heard about what was going on with Sirius Black, all that she had seen in the stone and how everyone thought he was coming after her. She also explained what she had heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing about.

All of the group were sickened as Elizabeth explained the visions she had seen and were open mouthed as she told them the rest. Fitzwilliam and Charles shaking their heads as they heard of the possible corruption of Fudge.

'Don't go looking for trouble, Lizzie, stay out of this if you can…' said Hermione

'I never look for trouble,' said Elizabeth, slightly annoyed 'it usually has a way of finding me despite my best efforts at avoiding it. This time, I don't think I can avoid it, the man's my godfather.'

Charles said, 'what I don't get is if it wasn't Fudge who threw him in, why's he so scared of Black telling his story? Surely Fudge could put it down as a failure of a previous administration caused by the events of the last war.'

Jane nodded, agreeing with Charles, as did Ron and Hermione, while Elizabeth shared a grimace with Fitzwilliam as she said. 'We all know that Lucy and Sally were Death Easters and probably bribed officials to stay out of prison when the war ended. I wouldn't be surprised if both of them have been bribing Fudge for years and calling in favours in exchange. Lucy and Sally would probably prefer Black staying where he is as he'd probably be on my side, especially in politics, which would be bad for both of them as they might have a lot to lose.'

Ron still looked confused, 'why would it be a problem for them, you're not a politician?'

Elizabeth sighed; she had been dreading this ever since she found out about her wealth and her pending peerage as the next Lady Potter and her current title as Viscountess Potter as she knew Ron had a jealousy problem, and suspected that he had a problem in finding his own unique identity in his family.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and told the others what she had learned, much to their astonishment as Elizabeth asked them not to worry about it, all the while watching Ron's face as she spoke. To Elizabeth's relief he didn't seem to take it too badly, and was interrupted before he said much, as a sudden noise seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby.

'…What's that noise?' said Ron suddenly.

'It's coming from your trunk, Lizzie,' said Jane, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later, she had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Elizabeth's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of her hand and glowing brilliantly.

'Is that a Sneakoscope?' said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

'Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one,' Ron said. 'It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Lizzie.'

'Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?' said Hermione shrewdly.

'No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get it to Lizzie?'

'Put it back Jane,' Elizabeth advised as the Sneakoscope kept whistling, 'or it'll wake him up.'

Elizabeth turned her gaze towards Professor Lupin. Jane nodded and wrapped it around one of Elizabeth's Gryffindor scarf's, which muffled the noise before shutting the trunk.

'We could get it checked in Hogsmeade,' said Ron, sitting back down.

'They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me.'

'Do you know much about Hogsmeade Ron?' asked Hermione keenly. 'I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —'

'Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!'

'What's that?' said Hermione.

Ron started explaining, a dreamy look on his face as he told them of the magical lolly shop and the spectacular confections to be found there. Elizabeth had to admit that it sounded good and looked forward to going there when she had the chance. Hermione kept up on asking about the history of the village and Charles and Fitzwilliam were both talking about some of the other shops. Hermione was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.

'Don't let that thing out!' Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

'Get out of it!'

'Ron, don't!' said Hermione angrily.

'He's a cat Ron, all cats chase rodents,' said Jane reasonably.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The train moved further and further north as time passed, the scenery got darker and wilder. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket. In time, the trolley witch turned up with the rattling cart full of food and drink and Elizabeth got up along with the others and bought some food for them all to share around. Charles tried to shake the sleeping professor awake but he didn't move.

'Don't worry, dear,' said the witch, as she handed over some of their orders. 'If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver.'

'I suppose he is asleep?' said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. 'I mean — he hasn't died, has he?'

'No, no, he's breathing,' whispered Hermione.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills of northern England outside the window. They heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their least favourite group people appeared at the door: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy flanked by their cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as well as two of Pansy's toadies, Florence Rookwood and Nigella Umbridge.

Pansy had been a rival of Elizabeth's ever since they had met at Madam Malkin's, and her equally annoying betrothed had been just as bad from the moment he'd been introduced on this very train, two years previously. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do their bidding, they were both wide and muscled; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-basin haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms. While Florence was a tall brown haired girl with a long nose, while Nigella was shorter and seemed to closely resemble a toad.

'Well, look who we've got here,' said Pansy in her usual sneering tones, pulling open the compartment door. 'Potty and her gang of misfits and losers.'

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly as Nigella and Florence giggled.

'I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley,' said Malfoy. Did your mother die of shock?'

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor, Charles and Fitzwilliam following suit a split second later. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

'Who's that ugly bum? And what's he doing on our train said Pansy, taking an automatic step backward as she spotted Lupin.

'New teacher Pansy,' said Elizabeth calmly, 'would you care to repeat what you just said? I'm sure he'd be happy to know your opinion of him.'

Malfoy and Pansy's eyes widened. '_Even they aren't stupid enough to start fighting in front of teachers, cowardly scumbags,' _thought Elizabeth.

'C'mon,' Malfoy muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared, Pansy beckoning Florence and Nigella to follow her.

Ron, Charles and Fitzwilliam sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

'I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year,' he said angrily. 'I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —'

Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

'Ron,' hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, 'be careful…'

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

Fitzwilliam looked over, 'c'mon Ron, we all know Malfoy's got more bark than bite, he's a coward, and frankly not worth the bother.'

Charles added, 'yeah, besides it's what he wants. You attack him, he goes to the teachers, you get in trouble and he wins. Push his patience, he attacks us and we fight back honestly, then we win and he looks like an idiot.'

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened as the light faded and Elizabeth began to glow and lanterns came on, but still Professor Lupin slept.

'We must be nearly there,' said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

'Great,' said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. 'I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…'

'We can't be there yet,' said Hermione, checking her watch.

'We shouldn't be there for about one more hour,' said Fitzwilliam checking the back of his ticket which had the departure and approximate arrival times written on it.

'So why're we stopping?' said Ron

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Elizabeth got up and looked out into the hall, where others were looking out curiously, but then the train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness with the exception of the light Elizabeth was giving off which dimly illuminated their curious faces.

'What's going on?' said Ron as he tried to look out the window

Then, Elizabeth then began to feel it, a faint feeling of unnatural cold surrounding them, and a strange smell assaulted her nostrils, somehow it seemed to remind her of Quirrell's turban.

'Something's not right here, I feel cold, and what's that smell?' said Elizabeth, shivering slightly.

'Lizzie, are you ok? I don't smell anything' asked Jane with concern.

'Here Lizzie, take this.' Fitzwilliam took off his cloak and wrapped it around Elizabeth's shoulders, Elizabeth blushed, her light taking on a slight reddish tint for a few seconds, which made the others laugh.

Elizabeth watched as the condensation on the glass began to freeze, the chill she felt growing worse.

The compartment door suddenly opened and Neville fell painfully over the threshold.

'Sorry! Oh hi everyone, D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry.'

'Oh Neville, here let me help you.' Elizabeth spoke kindly as she walked over and helped the clumsy boy to his feet and led him to a seat.

'I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on,' said Hermione as she got up and began to walk out of the compartment, only to run into Ginny.

'Ginny?'

'Hermione?'

'What are you doing?'

'I was looking for you lot, something weird's going on here.'

'Quiet!' said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

The man woke up, Elizabeth's dim glow illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

'Stay where you are, I think I know what's happening.' he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his wand held out in front of him.'

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by Elizabeth's glow was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood, Elizabeth felt the unnatural cold get even worse, and she felt herself gag from the smell. Then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

All began to feel the cold Elizabeth had felt from the beginning, and she felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart… Her vision began to fade, and she heard screaming on the edge of her hearing. The thing turned to face her, it seemed to be considering her and then advanced on her, hissing. Elizabeth felt herself panic and raised her hands out of instinct and saw a bright blue light form in them. As she pointed her hands at the wraith like figure, Elizabeth felt her vision fade to blackness as she slumped to the floor.

'Elizabeth! Lizzie! Are you all right?'

Someone was shaking her gently and she felt her eyes open, and she blinked against the restored light of the lanterns.

"Hmmm, whaa.'

Elizabeth pushed herself up, the floor was shaking, the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. She seemed to have fainted, Jane and Hermione were kneeling beside her, and above them, she could see Charles, Ron and Professor Lupin watching. Elizabeth felt sick, she groaned as Jane, and Hermione gently helped her back onto her seat.

'Are you okay?' Charles asked nervously.

'I think so,' said Elizabeth, looking quickly toward the door, the hooded creature had vanished though there were large scorch marks in the roof, walls and floor in the hall near where it had been standing and what looked like burnt pieces of robe were scattered around. 'What happened? Where's that wraith, that thing gone, who screamed?'

'None of us screamed, and whatever that thing was, it's dead now,' said Ron, more nervously still.

Elizabeth looked around the bright compartment. Ginny looked at her, looking very pale.

' What do you mean dead? Where's the body?'

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

'Here,' he said to Elizabeth, handing her a particularly large piece. 'Eat it, Elizabeth It'll help.'

Elizabeth took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

'What was that thing? And who killed it?' she asked Lupin.

'A Dementor,' said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. 'One of the Dementors of Azkaban, and you destroyed it Elizabeth. Dementors have long loathed the sun and stars as their eternal rivals and recognized you for what you really are. In your panic, you released accidental magic of the most powerful kind, pure allfire, that which is at the heart of all the stars and all creatures bound by it. The Dementor could not resist fire of such magnitude and it was destroyed, luckily I was able to shield everyone, or the heat would have burnt us to a degree as well.'

Everyone stared at him wide eyed. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

'Eat,' he repeated. 'It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, don't worry though Elizabeth, it is not your fault, now if you'll excuse me…'

He strolled past Elizabeth and disappeared into the corridor just as Fitzwilliam came back in to the compartment.

'Are you sure you're okay, Lizzie?' said Hermione, watching Elizabeth anxiously.

'I don't get it… what just happened?' said Elizabeth, wiping more sweat off her face.

'Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and then it looked at you.' Said Ron

Fitzwilliam took up the tale, it hissed and started coming at you, and 'you somehow made blue fire with your hands and threw it at the thing. You fell, just as it hit it and I caught you, once it died, Neville and I went off to check on Georgiana, he's still there.'

'The Dementor burned for a few minutes, the heat was intense, Professor Lupin cast a spell which helped, but the screams, oh the screams were horrible.' said Hermione, shivering from the memory. 'In the end, it sort of exploded and some white spheres seemed to fly out of it.'

'It was horrible,' said Charles, in a higher voice than usual. 'Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?'

'I felt weird,' said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. 'Like I'd never be cheerful again…'

Ginny, who was huddled in a corner looking nearly as bad as Elizabeth felt, gave a small sob; Hermione and Jane went over and put comforting arms around her.

Elizabeth didn't understand. She felt weak and drained, like she was recovering from a sudden flu, but she also felt ashamed, _'why me? Why was I the fainting blossom?'_

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, 'I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know Elizabeth…'

Elizabeth ate the chocolate and surprisingly felt a bit better when she'd finished, but still felt a bit cold and drew Fitzwilliam's cloak tighter around herself.

'We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. 'Are you all right, Elizabeth?'

'I'm alright, I think,' she muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; it was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

'Firs' years this way!' called a familiar voice. Elizabeth turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

'All right, you lot?' Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Elizabeth and the others followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students. Each coach was pulled, Elizabeth could only assume, by an invisible horse. Because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. Elizabeth still felt a bit weak and her friends kept looking at her, as if she was ready to faint again.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Elizabeth saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again and she could have sworn she saw them hiss and turn to face her, and she leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Elizabeth, Ron, Jane, Hermione, Charles and Fitzwilliam got out.

'You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?'

Pansy elbowed past Hermione to block Elizabeth's way up the stone steps to the castle, her pug like face happy.

"Clear off, Parkinson, this has nothing to do with you, and didn't you hear what Lizzie did to the thing?' said Fitzwilliam, whose jaw was clenched.

'Did you faint as well, Longbottom?' said Malfoy loudly from beside Pansy. 'Did you turn into fainting blossom as well?'

He clutched his hands to his heart and pretended to faint in dramatic style, much to the amusement of the Slytherins close by him.

'Is there a problem?' said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, 'Oh, no — err —_Professor_,' then he offered his arm to Pansy and smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and Elizabeth and her friends joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall. The door into the Great Hall stood open on the right; Elizabeth followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, 'Potter! Hermione Granger! I want to see you both!'

Elizabeth and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, mother of Charlotte and Maria, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd.

'There's no need to look so worried, I just want a word in my office,' she told them. 'Move along there, you four.' she bade, Jane, Ron, Charles and Fitzwilliam.

They all stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Elizabeth and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, where another witch waited, a stern faced older witch with auburn hair and a monocle over one eye, who smiled at Elizabeth. Professor McGonagall motioned Elizabeth and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, 'Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to explain what happened. We contacted Amelia who insisted on coming here to listen to your account of what happened.'

Amelia shook her head gravely, 'Dementors on a train full of school children? What was Fudge thinking?'

Before Elizabeth could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the matron, came bustling in.

Elizabeth felt herself blushing again, '_oh no, it was bad enough fainting; now I get Pomfrey fussing as well. Pansy and Malfoy will never let me live this down.'_

'I'm fine, really,' she said, 'I don't need anything.'

'Oh, it's you again, is it?' said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at her, 'I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?'

'It was a Dementor, Poppy,' said Professor McGonagall.

All three of the older witches exchanged dark looks, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

'Setting Dementors around a school,' she muttered, pushing back Elizabeth's hair and feeling her forehead. 'She won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate, and that is not even considering the fact that they loath the stars.'

'I'm not delicate!' said Elizabeth crossly.

Amelia interrupted, 'we were not saying you are Elizabeth, unfortunately you are more vulnerable to Dementor attacks than the others because of what you are.'

Madam Pomfrey was absentmindedly, now taking her pulse.

'What does she need?' said Professor McGonagall crisply. 'Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?'

'No, really, I don't need to.' said Elizabeth panicking slightly, '_that'd make it even worse.'_

'Well, she should have some chocolate, at the very least,' said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Elizabeth's eyes.

'I've already had some,' said Elizabeth. 'Professor Lupin gave it to all of us who were exposed.'

'Did he, now?' said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. 'So we've finally got a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?'

'Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?' Professor McGonagall said sharply.

'Yes,' said Elizabeth.

Amelia interrupted, 'Perhaps Elizabeth you could explain to me, exactly what happened? It could prove important as evidence later on. Minerva, if I may?'

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, 'As you wish Amelia, I must have a few words with Miss Granger about her timetable.'

Elizabeth went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. Elizabeth spent a few minutes telling her godmother what had happened and a few of her theories about Lucy and Sally, which made the older witch mutter several obscenities about Fudge which made Elizabeth smile.

At last Amelia turned to her and said, 'you show remarkable insight for your age Elizabeth and are fast becoming a fine lady, and a deserving heiress of your family. Rest assured I won't let this lie, Fudge has gone too far this time and I swear, if I find he's been taking bribes….'

Amelia hugged Elizabeth and then bade her goodnight, just as Professor McGonagall came out of the office with Hermione, Hermione looking pleased about something. Going down to the feast together, they found Professor Flitwick carrying the stool and sorting hat out of the hall.

'Oh,' said Hermione softly, 'we've missed the Sorting!'

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Elizabeth and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Elizabeth. '_Did the story get around that quickly?'_

Elizabeth and Hermione sat down with their friends who has saved them places, 'what was all that about?' Ron muttered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment, the headmaster stood up to speak, and she broke off as Charlotte gestured for her to be quiet.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Elizabeth respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Elizabeth watched him beaming around at the students, she felt calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment.

'Welcome!' said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…'

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, 'As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.'

He paused, and Elizabeth remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

'They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,' Dumbledore continued, 'and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks,' he added blandly, and Elizabeth thought to herself, _'and I think the things can sense me from a mile off, I know I can feel their presence nearby.'_

'It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. And they will show no mercy to those who they consider enemies. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors,' he said. I only hope we can see out their term of residence here without any further incidents with Hogwarts students beyond the one which has already occurred.'

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Elizabeth's group, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

'On a happier note,' he continued, 'I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.'

A few people clapped without much enthusiasm and only Elizabeth and her friends really clapped hard, and Elizabeth noticed Professor Snape looking at him with apprehension.

'As to our second new appointment,' Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away.

'Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.'

Elizabeth was stunned as were those around her. Then they all joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Elizabeth looked and saw Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

'We should've known!' Ron roared, pounding the table. 'Who else would have assigned us a biting book?'

'Well, I think that's everything of importance,' said Dumbledore. 'Let the feast begin!'

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Elizabeth, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; and the hall was filled with the noise of knives and forks and the voices of happy conversation. At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and Elizabeth's friends couldn't resist congratulating Hagrid.

'Congratulations, Hagrid!' Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

'All down ter you lot,' said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. 'Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…'

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them all away.

Elizabeth and her friends joined the rest of the house of the brave and made their way up to the now familiar tower common room. Elizabeth soon falling asleep, ready for the first day in what was fast looking to become another year of surprises and incidents.


	6. Chapter 6

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: At last we have a clear leader on the polling, but only time will tell if he is the one who will become the villain._

Chapter 6: Talons and Tea Leaves

When Elizabeth and her friends entered the great hall next morning, they were greeted by Pansy and Malfoy entertaining the Slytherins by pretending to dramatically faint with terror. This caused a wave of laughter from those surrounding them

'Ignore them,' said Hermione, who was right behind Elizabeth. 'Just ignore them, it's not worth it…'

'We'll get them back for this later,' added Charlotte.

'Hey, Potter!' shrieked Pansy, 'Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!'

Elizabeth had a brainwave and said in response, 'Pansy! If you're not scared of Dementors, then why don't you go and spend some time with them?'

That quickly shut the pug faced Slytherin up as Elizabeth dropped into a seat next to George Weasley.

'New third-year course schedules,' said George, passing then, over. 'What's up with you, Lizzie?'

'Malfoy and Parkinson,' said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"Those little gits,' he said calmly. They weren't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't they, Fred?'

'Malfoy nearly wet himself,' said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy, 'and Pansy was crying for her mummy like a little girl.'

Elizabeth smiled weakly, '_I knew it.'_

'I wasn't too happy myself,' said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…Nice work killing that one Lizzie, heard the screaming from where we were.'

'Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?' said Fred. 'But seriously Lizzie, I wouldn't spread it about that you can kill them, not too many people have ever pulled that off, I'm surprised the prophet hasn't said anything yet.'

'Neither of you passed out, though, did you?' Said Elizabeth in an annoyed huff, 'but really, why was I the only person who fainted?'

'Forget it, Lizzie seriously,' said George bracingly. 'Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there. Plus you aren't human, and probably reacted differently to us mere mortals.'

Elizabeth smiled a bit wider as Fred continued. 'Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy and Pansy look after our first Quidditch match,' said Fred. 'Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember? You trounced Malfoy last time, despite him being on a faster broom and having a crazy bludger trying to kill you.'

Elizabeth felt a bit more cheerful as her friends did their best to take her mind off the Dementor incident. After everyone had finished eating, Hermione began examining her new timetable.

'Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today,' she said happily.

'Hermione,' said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, 'they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_. 'How could you possibly manage that?'

'I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall.'

Charlotte looked over and gasped in shock, 'oh my, Hermione, have you gone mad?'

'Seriously,' said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies, and.' Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, 'look, underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock.

I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?'

'Don't be silly,' said Hermione shortly. 'Of course I won't be in three classes at once.'

'Well then.'

'Charlotte's right, you have done daft Hermione, Louisa only did three and said that was hard enough,' said Charles.

'Pass the marmalade,' said Hermione, now looking a bit irritated.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall, putting an end to their discussion. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

'All righ'?' he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. 'Yer all in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it'sokay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…'

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

'Wonder what he's been getting ready?' said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

'Knowing Hagrid, possibly something dangerous,' said Fitzwilliam.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.

'We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…'

'Not me,' said Charlotte, 'I reckon mum's got a point, I'm off to Arithmancy.'

'Me too,' said Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth and the others finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall, splitting up with Fitzwilliam and Charlotte once they reached the entrance hall. The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one, Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and even so, the building was enormous and few ever saw all of it.

'There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

'I think it's this way,' said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

'Can't be,' said Ron. 'That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…'

Elizabeth looked at the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Elizabeth was now used to the subjects of paintings moving about the castle and often enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

'Aha!' he yelled, seeing Elizabeth, Ron, Charles, Jane and Hermione. 'What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands? Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!'

They all watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.

'Are you all right?' said Elizabeth, moving closer to the picture.

'Get back, you devil!'

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face. Elizabeth and her friends watching the knight's antics in astonishment, Elizabeth thinking, '_kind of reminds me a bit of Monty Python or maybe Blackadder.'_

'Listen,' said Elizabeth, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, 'we're looking for the North Tower, which way is it?'

The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly as Elizabeth finished speaking, and he clanked to his feet and shouted. 'A quest! Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!'

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, 'On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!'

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight. They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then, they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

'Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!' yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, Elizabeth and the others climbed the tightly spiralling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the tower.

'Farewell!' cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. 'Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!'

'Yeah, we'll call you,' muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, 'if we ever need someone mental.'

'No wonder they put him all the way up where we found him,' said Charles.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Jane nudged Elizabeth and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

'Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,' Elizabeth read. 'How do we get up there?'

A ladder lowered itself and landed next to Elizabeth's feet and everyone got quiet.

The class climbed the ladder and Elizabeth soon emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all to Elizabeth. She gazed about the strange surroundings. The perfume coming from the kettle on the fire seemed to fog Elizabeth's brain, and the stifling heat was affecting the others as they all looked uncomfortable.

'Where is she?' Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

'Welcome,' it said. 'How nice to see you in the physical world at last.'

Elizabeth spun to face the direction the sound had come from as Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight. She was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

'Sit, my children, sit,' she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Elizabeth, Ron, Charles, Jane, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.

'Welcome to Divination,' said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. 'My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.'

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, 'So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…'

Elizabeth nodded as the Professor continued, '_makes sense, if only a handful could use the stone in it's entire history, then few must exist who have the talent to read the future.'_

Ron was grinning and whispered something to a surprised looking Hermione, much to Jane's annoyance as they kept listening.

'Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,' Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. 'It is a Gift granted to few, you, boy,' she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. 'Is your grandmother well?'

'I think so,' said Neville tremulously.

'I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear,' said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly.

'We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear,' she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, 'beware a red-haired man.'

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.

Jane, Hermione and Elizabeth exchanged looks as they watched this, 'In the second term,' Professor Trelawney went on, 'we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, two of our number will leave us for ever.'

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

'I wonder, dear,' she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, 'if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?'

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

'Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.'

Lavender trembled.

'Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read.'

You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear,' — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, 'after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink.'

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china.

Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, 'One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…'

When Elizabeth and Jane had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

'Ok,' said Jane curiously, as they both opened their books at pages five and six. 'See anything Lizzie?'

Elizabeth fried to focus but the perfume dulled her thinking as Professor Trelawney urged them on, finally Elizabeth noticed a few shapes in the soggy leaves.

'Right, you've got a weird face like shape, if that's the head…' She consulted Unfogging the Future. 'That means deception, and here's something else, looks like a wonky cross, that means trials and suffering. But here's something that looks like a heart, and that means passionate love.' Elizabeth felt confused, 'weird, that doesn't make sense.'

'You just need practice Lizzie, any idea who my intended swain is?' the two of them giggled.

'Let's have a look at yours…' Jane peered into Elizabeth's teacup, her brow furrowed, 'there's something here that looks a bit like a dog, maybe Hagrid's going to teach us about Fluffy today,' Jane and Elizabeth shuddered at the thought.

Jane turned the cup and looked again, 'here's something that looks kind of like a knife,' Jane looked at the book and blanched, 'oh no, that means a betrayal.' She shifted the cup and smiled, 'ooh, here is a heart in your cup too Lizzie. I just hope it's not your swain who stabs you in the back, star crossed lovers are always so tragic.'

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Elizabeth burst out laughing along with the others.

'Let me see that, my dear,' she said reprovingly to Jane, sweeping over and taking Elizabeth's cup from her, everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counter clockwise.

'The star, odd, but there are many things that could mean.'

'The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy.'

'But everyone knows that,' said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

'Well, they do,' said Hermione. 'Everybody knows about Elizabeth and You-Know-Who.'

Elizabeth, Jane, Charles and Ron were all surprised; Hermione had never spoken like that to a professor before. Professor Trelawney did not reply and looked back into the cup.

'The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…'

'The skull… danger in your path, my dear…'

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

'My dear girl — my poor dear girl— no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…'

'What is it, Professor?' said Dean Thomas at once.

Everyone had got to his or her feet, and slowly they crowded around Elizabeth's seat pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Elizabeth's cup.

'My dear,' Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, 'you have the Grim.'

Elizabeth felt surprised and a bit apprehensive; she had read the chapter on the symbols to be found in tealeaves. The reaction of the class was predictable to Elizabeth as those who had grown up in muggle households looked unfazed, while the magically raised students all looked horrified.

'The Grim, my dear, the Grim!' cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Elizabeth wasn't as scared as the others. 'The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear girl, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!'

Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Elizabeth, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair, Jane, and Charles who had stayed put in their seats.

'I don't think it looks like a Grim,' Hermione said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

'You will forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future.'

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.

'It looks like a Grim if you do this,' he said, with his eyes almost shut, 'but it looks more like a donkey from here,' he said, leaning to the left.

'Hold on,' said Charles, 'I heard that death omens may not always mean death in its literal sense, it might just mean an ending, or it can mean a death in the family.'

Elizabeth smiled at him, as did Jane and Hermione, but no one else was listening,

'I think we will leave the lesson here for today,' said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…'

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags, the whole class, even Ron seemed to be avoiding Elizabeth's gaze.

'Until we meet again,' said Professor Trelawney faintly, 'fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear,' — she pointed at Neville, 'you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up.'

Elizabeth, Ron, Charles, Jane and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, and then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left divination, they were only just in time.

Elizabeth took her seat and felt annoyed as the rest of the class kept looking at her, expecting her to drop dead in an instant. She tried to pay attention to Professor McGonagall and forget about it, and watched as she turned into a cat and back. The rest of the class were not really paying attention, and the stern older witch noticed it at once.

'Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. 'Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class.'

Everybody who had been in divination turned their heads towards Elizabeth again, but nobody spoke until Hermione raised her hand.

'Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and .'

'Ah, yes of course,' said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. 'There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger, tell me, which of you will be dying this year?'

Everyone stared at her.

'Me,' said Elizabeth, finally.

'I see,' said Professor McGonagall, fixing Elizabeth with her beady eyes. 'Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet, seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues ,' Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. Elizabeth remembered the professors dislike of divination.

She went on, more calmly, 'Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic in existence. As you well know, I myself have very little patience with it, true Seers are very rare. Though I wouldn't be surprised in you are one Potter, and Professor Trelawney…'

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, 'You look to me to be in perfect health Potter, and have proven a difficult foe for all who have tried to attack you, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you do die, you need not hand it in.'

Hermione, Jane, Fitzwilliam, Charles and Charlotte all laughed, as did Elizabeth. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tealeaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not all were convinced and Elizabeth could hear Lavender and Parvati whispering to each other, and could see that Ron's worried look hadn't left his face.

The class broke up and Elizabeth and her friends joined the throng headed for lunch.

'Ron, cheer up,' said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. 'You heard what Professor McGonagall said.'

'Besides,' Fitzwilliam added in a whisper, 'Lizzie is technically immortal.'

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

'Lizzie,' he said, in a low, serious voice, 'You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?'

'Yes, I have,' said Elizabeth. 'I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'. But that was Sirius Black; I already told you all about that.'

Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

'I think Professor McGonagall's right, divination seems very woolly.' she said, searching for her page, 'a lot of guesswork, if you ask me.'

'There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!' said Ron hotly.

'Charles was probably right, when he said it could just mean an ending even if it was the grim,' said Jane, trying to head off an argument. Her efforts were in vain however as Ron fired back.

'Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!'

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

'If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!'

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Elizabeth glared at him and twitched her hands towards her pockets; her hair slowly turning a brighter red, Ron turned white and said, 'ok, ok, sorry Lizzie, but not the bat bogies, alright?'

Elizabeth looked at the other girls who all smiled and turned to Ron, 'alright Ron, but come on now, none of us want a repeat of first year.'

Charles voiced something that Elizabeth could not help but feeling curious about, 'What's Hermione saying about Arithmancy? She wasn't there; she was with us in divination.'

Elizabeth was happy to get out of the castle after lunch, the fresh air made her feel much better after the stuffy tower with the horrible perfume. Ron had hastily apologized to Hermione and the two of them had reached some sort of truce, though Elizabeth doubted that Ron would stop saying careless things anytime soon. Elizabeth walked along with the others, chatting about various topics when she suddenly noticed an all too familiar group of people. Pansy, Malfoy and their gang of toadies were all hanging around near the hut, no doubt plotting to disrupt the class.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

'C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!'

Hagrid lead them towards the forest and Elizabeth thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into it. _'Oh heavens no, surely he wouldn't…' _

However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside an empty paddock.

'Everyone gather 'round the fence here!' he called. 'That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —'

'How?' said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

'Eh?' said Hagrid.

'How do we open these stupid things,' Pansy said. Elizabeth took out her copy of 'The Monster Book of Monsters,' which she had trussed up with duct tape. The rest of the class got theirs out as well, all secured with a variety of different things.

'Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?' said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

'Yeh've got ter stroke 'em,' said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Look ere, lemme show yeh.'

He took Elizabeth's copy and ripped off the duct tape binding it. The book tried to bite him, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand before he gave it back to Elizabeth.

'Oh, how silly we've all been!' Malfoy sneered. 'We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?'

'I — I thought they were funny,' Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

'Oh, tremendously funny!' said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!'

'Malfoy, shut up and stop being such a drama queen,' said Elizabeth quietly.

The Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins laughed, 'Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…'

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

'God, this place is going to the dogs,' said Malfoy loudly. 'That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —'

'That's right, we can't let this foolish oaf teach us, who know's what he's got.' Said Pansy, wearing a look of disgust.

'Grow up you two, and do something for yourselves for once you big babies. One of these days, Lucy and Sally will both be exposed for what they really are.'

Most of the class backed off and formed around the two sides of the verbal battle as Malfoy's eyes and hands were twitching and his face was going red, as was Pansy's, but before either of them could do anything…

'Oooooooh!' squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Elizabeth had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.

The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

'Gee up, there!' he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

'Hippogriffs!' Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. 'Beau'iful, aren' they?'

Elizabeth could understand Hagrid to an extent, the creatures certainly looked interesting, but as she knew from what she had read in the past, they could be vicious.

'So,' said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to, and so Elizabeth slowly stepped forward, her friends following suit just after.

'Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud,' said Hagrid. 'Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move,' Hagrid continued. 'It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.'

'Right — who wants ter go first?'

Elizabeth felt somebody push her forward slightly and saw the rest of the class, minus her friends back away.

'Well done Lizzie, Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.'

The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. There was an intake of breath from behind her, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, 'Oooh, no, Lizzie, remember your tealeaves!'

Elizabeth climbed over the fence as Hagrid untied one of the chains, and pulled one of the Hippogriff's away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy and Pansy's eyes were narrowed maliciously. Elizabeth watched as Hagrid stopped the creature a few meters away from her and turned her gaze to meet it.

'Easy now, Lizzie,' said Hagrid quietly. 'Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…'

Elizabeth's kept her eyes on the hippogriff; Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at her with one fierce orange eye. 'Tha's it,' said Hagrid. 'Tha's it, Elizabeth… now, bow."

Elizabeth felt wary, but she did as she was told. She gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at her and didn't move.

'Ah,' said Hagrid, sounding worried. 'Right, back away, now, Lizzie, easy does it —'

But then, to her enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

'Well done, Elizabeth!' said Hagrid, ecstatic. 'Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!'

Elizabeth moved forward slowly, and stretched out her hand, closing it on the beak. She stroked the beak and the feathery neck and heard Buckbeak making some low noises, which seemed to indicate he was enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Pansy, Malfoy and their toadies who were all looking deeply disappointed that Buckbeak didn't savagely attack Elizabeth.

'Righ' then, Elizabeth,' said Hagrid. 'I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!'

'What!' Said Elizabeth, and then felt shocked as Hagrid suddenly lifted her up gently and set her on the hippogriffs back, Elizabeth arranged her skirts and tried to get comfortable, carefully taking a grip around Buckbeak's neck. Hagrid slapped the hippogriff's hindquarters and Buckbeak took off towards the castle. He flew Elizabeth all over the school grounds and she could help cheering as he increased his speed Elizabeth's hair streaming behind her like a banner. People below them were pointing and speaking in awe and Elizabeth laughed and loosened her grip as they kept going and dropped toward the lake. They were flying so low over it, that the tips of Buckbeak's talons were skimming the water; eventually Buckbeak turned back towards Hagrid's hut and came in to land in a steady arc, Elizabeth feeling slightly apprehensive. She need not have worried though as he landed gently and bent down, allowing Elizabeth to gently slip off his back. She stroked his neck gently and walked back to the others a smile on her face as Hagrid threw a dead ferret to Buckbeak, who caught it in his beak and snapped it up. 'Good work, Lizzie!' roared Hagrid as everyone except Pansy, Malfoy and their toadies cheered. 'Okay, who else wants a go?'

Emboldened by Elizabeth's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Elizabeth watched the class at work, none of her friends seemed to be having much trouble, although Neville seemed to keep backing away from his, before Richard came over to him and helped him.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

'This is very easy,' Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Elizabeth to, hear him. 'I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?' he said to the Hippogriff. 'Are you, you great ugly brute?'

Elizabeth winced, _'Fool of a Malfoy! He'll be for it now!'_

Elizabeth, in a fit of nobility screamed, 'MALFOY! SHUT UP AND GET BACK IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, HIPPOGRIFFS ATTACK IF YOU INSULT THEM!'

But he didn't move, and soon it was too late, in a flash of steely talons Buckbeak struck; Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

'I'm dying!' Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. 'I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!'

Hagrid looked at him and rolled his eyes, 'somebody get tha gate open, I gotta take Miss Malfoy back to her boodwah.'

Fitzwilliam ran to hold open the gate as the class began laughing, Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Elizabeth saw that there was a long, but fairly shallow gash on Malfoy's arm; blood slowly leaked onto the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

'They should sack him straight away!' said Pansy, who was in tears.

'It was Malfoy's fault!' snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly, before the other Gryffindors came to back him up.

Richard spoke up as the class began to break up, 'we all heard Hagrid tell everyone not to insult them, plus we heard Lizzie warn him as well and what did the fool go and do?'

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

'I'm going to see if he's okay!' said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of the dungeons common room. Elizabeth and the rest of the Gryffindors went up to the tower.

'You think he'll be all right?' said Hermione nervously.

'Course he will. I saw that cut, it looked nasty, but it wasn't too deep, Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts pretty quickly,' said Elizabeth.

'That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. 'Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…'

'Think he did it on purpose? Even Malfoy ought to have known what an angry hippogriff can do even before you tried to warn him Lizzie,' asked Fitzwilliam.

'Why though?' asked Charlotte, 'to get Hagrid in trouble? Surely he'd want more of a reason than that.'

'Surely he knows it won't work though,' said Jane, 'everyone heard him insult Buckbeak, heard Hagrid warn us all not to do it, heard Lizzie try and save him, and we all saw Hagrid save his life.'

Richard who was nearby, came over and said, 'in a perfect world Jane, you'd be right, Malfoy would be laughed at for being an idiot and nobody would care much, beyond making sure he was ok. But as long as the ministry's got people like the Malfoys and the Parkinsons close to people in power, corruption will rear its head.'

Elizabeth and her friends were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

She was watching the Slytherin table. Pansy and Malfoy's gang were huddled together, deep in conversation, undoubtedly plotting to turn events in their favour.

'Typical, of that lot,' said Charles, 'just when things were looking good, Pansy and Malfoy do their best to ruin it.'

They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the window.

'I think he's in, look at his window, 'Elizabeth said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch. 'If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…'

'I don't know if that's a good idea' Hermione said slowly.

'Malfoy and Pansy are not getting their way on this,' said Elizabeth, defiance shining on her face.

Therefore, the group hurried out and followed the path down to Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the door, they heard his voice. 'C'min.'

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

'Spect it's a record,' he said thickly, when he recognized them. 'Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before.'

'You haven't been fired, Hagrid!' gasped Hermione.

'Not yet,' said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. 'But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…'

'Come on, he wasn't that badly hurt,' said Jane.

'Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could,' said Hagrid dully, 'but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…'

'Come on Hagrid, we all know Malfoy's faking it,' said Elizabeth at once. 'Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year.'

'School gov'nors have bin told, o' course,' said Hagrid miserably. 'They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat…Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…'

'It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid! Don't go blaming yourself for him being an ignorant git, he should have listened to you and Lizzie,' said Charlotte.

'We all saw and heard everything Hagrid,' said Charles, 'we can all tell Dumbledore and the governors what happened.'

Fitzwilliam added, 'there's no way Malfoy and Parkinson can buy off everybody.'

'Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up,' said Ron.

Hagrid looked ready to start crying as he looked around at them all. 'I think you've had enough to drink for one day, Hagrid,' said Charlotte firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

'Ah, maybe she's right,' Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Charlotte unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

'What's he done?' said Elizabeth nervously as Charlotte came back in with the empty tankard.

'Stuck his head in the water barrel,' said Charlotte, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

'That's better,' he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. 'Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really .'

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Elizabeth as though he had only just realized she was there, probably because Elizabeth had just begun to glow for the night.

'WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?' he roared,

So suddenly that they all jumped a foot in the air.

'YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, LIZZIE! AN, YOU LOT! LETTIN' HER!'

Hagrid strode over to Elizabeth, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the door.

'C'mon!' Hagrid said angrily. 'I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!'


	7. Chapter 7

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Sorry about the delay everyone, real life will always delay hobbies. I've gone and fixed a few more minor flaws I spotted in all three of the fics, so that should be the end of most of them. Still, the show must go on, I couldn't resist leaving this bit in, even with a nice Snape. Full credit acknowledged to Driftwood1965 and his fic "The Price of Being Noble" and the original "Scary Movie" for where I got the idea on what to do with a Dementor boggart. Briiliant fic that one and well worth reading._

Chapter 7: The Boggart in the Wardrobe.

Draco Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting like some sort of braggart war hero. Pansy was by his side in an instant, 'How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?' Her simpering tones even made some of the other Slytherins roll their eyes in disgust.

'Yeah,' said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace.

'Settle down, settle down,' said Professor Snape idly as he noticed Malfoy.

Elizabeth knew Professor Snape was acting; he actually hated Malfoy and Pansy almost much as she did, but pretended to favour them in order to lower their guard. Malfoy set up his cauldron and began preparing his ingredients, hassling the boys to help with this work.

'Sir,' Malfoy called, 'sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm .'

'Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him,' said Snape without looking up.

This continued with each ingredient in that days potion, with Malfoy picking all of Elizabeth's friends one by one to prepare his ingredients. Elizabeth looked at Malfoy and quickly decided, '_alright, that is it, he wants to act like a big baby, I'm turning him into one.'_

Elizabeth shared that secretive, mischievous smile known only to her friends, causing Hermione to wince as she guessed what was coming.

'Nothing too dramatic Lizzie,' she urged, 'I know he is being unbearable, but if you get him too badly….'

Elizabeth leaned closer, whispered to her in reply causing Hermione's eyes to widen in shock, and amazingly made her laugh quietly.

Malfoy, unaware of what Elizabeth was plotting turned to look at her and taunted.

'Seen your pal Hagrid lately?' he asked.

'None of your business Malfoy,' said Charles jerkily, without looking up.

'I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer,' said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. 'Father's not very happy about my injury —'

'Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury,' snarled Ron.

'– He has complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this' — he gave a huge, fake sigh — 'who knows if my am will ever be the same again?'

'Oh, so that's why you're acting like a baby,' said Elizabeth, glaring at Malfoy, her hair growing redder, 'to try to get Hagrid fired, Thanks for telling me your plans.'

'Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, 'partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too, Longbottom, slice my caterpillars for me.'

'You're going to regret this Malfoy,' said Charlotte, 'and you aren't the only person around here with influence, you and Pansy can act as cocky as you like, but you will never be as strong or as powerful as you think you are.'

Malfoy shut up, but shot a look of loathing at Charlotte, meanwhile Neville was in trouble, potions was his worst subject. Professor Snape, despite being reasonably fair most of the time was a strict teacher and Neville feared him. Today's potion, which was supposed to be a green colour, had turned.

'Orange, Longbottom,' said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. 'Orange. Tell me, how did you achieve this? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice?'

Neville was pink and trembling, he looked as though he was on the verge of tears. Elizabeth sighed, she knew the Professor wasn't a bad man, but he could at times be a bit unreasonably hard on students.

'Please, sir,' said Jane, 'I could help Neville put it right —'

Professor Snape shook his head, 'No Miss Granger, I'm afraid not, today's potion is a solo effort, and all of you must demonstrate independent work. Though if you wish to volunteer to tutor Mr Longbottom out of class time, that is perfectly acceptable, now please carry on with your work.'

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

'Help me!' Neville moaned to Hermione.

'Hey, Elizabeth,' said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Elizabeth's brass scales, 'have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted.'

'Where?' Elizabeth asked, _'Perhaps the truth shall soon come to light.' _

'Not too far from here,' said Seamus, who looked excited. 'It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he is just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.'

'Interesting,' said Fitzwilliam, 'not too far from here, maybe you should contact Amelia again Lizzie, see what else is going on.'

Pansy's eyes were shining malevolently, she had come to help Malfoy and both of them had their eyes fixed on Elizabeth, Pansy leaned across the table.

'Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?'

'Why would I want to do that?' said Elizabeth offhandedly.

Pansy's smiled meanly, 'if it was me,' she said quietly, 'I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good little girl, I'd be out there looking for him, I'd want revenge.'

'Revenge against a man who was falsely accused? I think not.' Said Elizabeth, causing Pansy's eyes to widen, but before she could say anything else Professor Snape called, 'You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test one of them at random…'

Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Elizabeth and her friends cleaned up and packed away their gear and Charles said. 'why's Pansy trying to get you to go after Black?'

Fitzwilliam leaned closer and said, 'probably to get Lizzie to do something stupid.'

The others all nodded before Elizabeth said, 'question is, are they trying to distract me, or get me killed?'

The lesson was now almost over, and Snape chose Neville's potion and to much surprise and applause from the Gryffindors, it worked as it was supposed to when he tested it on Trevor the toad. Professor Snape pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

Snape docked five points from Gryffindor for Hermione helping and the class broke off, Elizabeth and the others walking up the stairs for lunch. Something odd happened when Hermione seemed to disappear for a few minutes, only to reappear suddenly with more books in her bag than Elizabeth remembered seeing her put in there. The boys were mystified, especially Ron, but Elizabeth thought vaguely that it might have something to do with Hermione's timetable. After lunch, Elizabeth and her friends made their way up for Defence against the Dark Arts; Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk when he came in a few minutes later. He looked a lot healthier than he had on the train and spoke in a much cheerier voice.

'Good afternoon class,' he said. 'Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson; you will need only your wands.'

A few curious looks were exchanged among the students as they obeyed the instruction. They had never had a practical Defence against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when Lockhart had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

'Right then,' said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. 'If you'd follow me.'

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

'Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. 'Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin.'

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling and looked to be reminiscing.

'I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. 'Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms.'

Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry, Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

'This is a useful little spell,' he told the class over his shoulder. 'Please watch closely.'

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, '_Waddiwasi!' _and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

'Cool, sir!' said Dean Thomas in amazement.

'Thank you, Dean,' said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. 'Shall we proceed?'

They set off again, most of the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect as he'd just demonstrated more knowledge in about a minute than Quirrell and Lockhart had in two years.

He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

'Inside, please,' said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said,

'Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this.' He got to his feet and strode past the class, smiling at Elizabeth as he passed.

'Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but a hauntingly familiar wardrobe. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

'Nothing to worry about,' said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm, 'There's a Boggart in there.'

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

'Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,' said Professor Lupin. 'Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks, I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.'

Elizabeth looked around and thought, _'This could be interesting, what fear drives some of the people here.'_

'So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what is a Boggart?'

Hermione put up her hand almost at once.

'It's a shape-shifter,' she said. 'It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.'

'Couldn't have put it better myself,' said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed.

'So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means,' said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, 'that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Elizabeth?'

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'yes, because there are so many of us here, it will be confused about what form would be the most effective weapon against us.'

Professor Lupin smiled at her, 'correct Miss Potter, it's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart, he becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake, tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.'

The class absorbed the information with varying reactions and Professor Lupin carried on. 'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!'

'Riddikulus!' said the class together.

'Good,' said Professor Lupin. 'Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And to demonstrate what I mean, I'd like one of you to volunteer, perhaps you Mr Longbottom,' Professor Lupin gestured at Neville.

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward with a few words of encouragement from Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam.

'Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. 'First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?'

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

'I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry,' said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, 'Professor Snape.'

Nearly everyone laughed, Elizabeth was surprised by Neville's admission and even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

'Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?'

'Err — yes, me, and my cousins do,' said Neville nervously. 'But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either.'

'No, no, you misunderstand me,' said Professor Lupin, who then whispered some instructions to Neville, from the look on his face, whatever he was being asked to do sounded crazy to him. Fitzwilliam looked at her and said, 'I think I know what he's going to do, this ought to be funny, lucky for Snape he's not here, I don't think he'd like this.'

'If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. 'I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…'

The room went quiet. Elizabeth thought… '_What scares me most in the world?'_

Almost at once, a horrible image came floating to the surface of her mind…

A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… Then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…Elizabeth shivered unconsciously, and then looked around, hoping no one had noticed her. Many people had their eyes shut tight, Ron was muttering to himself.

'Take its legs off.' Elizabeth smiled slightly sadly; she knew Ron had a bad case of arachnophobia brought on by the twins. She looked over at Charles and saw him with a look on his face that she had only ever seen once, the day Jane and Hermione had been petrified and Elizabeth had a horrible suspicion of what his fear would be…

'Everyone ready?' said Professor Lupin.

Elizabeth felt that she wasn't ready, how could you make a Dementor less frightening? Unless… Elizabeth had a sudden thought and then smiled.

'Neville, we're going to back away,' said Professor Lupin. 'Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot .'

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

'On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!'

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and wearing that look he reserved for students he thought weren't achieving his expectations.

Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes fixed on Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly; Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

'R — r — riddikulus!' squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed green dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture and ornamental fruit, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter, Elizabeth laughing hard and thinking, _'he looks just like Klinger from MASH!'_

The Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, 'Parvati! Forward!'

Parvati walked forward, her face set and Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising.

'Riddikulus!' cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

'Seamus!' roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee.

She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Elizabeth's head stand on end — 'Riddikulus!' shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack! - became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

'Riddikulus!' yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

'Excellent! Ron, you next!'

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Elizabeth thought Ron had frozen. Then —'Riddikulus!' bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Elizabeth's feet. Professor Lupin had come hurrying over towards her, but too late, as the wraithlike figure of a Dementor emerged, causing the whole class to scream. Elizabeth smiled and cast the charm, which made the whole class laugh; the wraithlike figure was reading a copy of Playboy and was smoking a cigar. Professor Lupin looked both relieved and amused and called Charles to take over, Elizabeth's worry was realized when Jane's body replaced the porn reading, cigar smoking Dementor. The serene smile she usually wore gone, the figure lay spread eagled, eyes wide open and glassy. Charles recoiled, his face pale, but shakily cast the charm picturing Jane as the victim of one of Fred and Georges jokes. This brought a smile to his face as Charlotte, who turned Fluffy the Cerberus into a fluffy kitten, replaced him. Professor Lupin took over after this and Elizabeth was intrigued as the kitten was replaced by a silvery white globe in the air, which gave off a pale light, he turned it into a balloon and called Neville forward, everyone got to see Professor Snape in drag again for a second before Neville destroyed the figure.

'Excellent!' cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. 'Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five to Hermione.'

'Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all.' The group left, listening to the class talking about the Boggart they had conquered.

'Did you see me take that banshee?' shouted Seamus.

'And the hand!' said Dean, waving his own around.

'And Snape in that hat!' Said Richard, grinning at Neville, 'that was cool.'

'And my mummy!'

'I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?' said Lavender thoughtfully.

'Was it a crystal ball though?' Asked Charlotte thoughtfully.

'That was the best Defence against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it? 'Said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

'He seems like a very good teacher,' said Hermione approvingly. 'But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart.'

'What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. 'A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?'

'I don't know about those things though,' that really scared me,' said Charles who looked a bit shaken, Jane drew him closer and whispered something, which seemed to cheer him up. Hermione who was smiling at the affection between her sister and Charles turned to Elizabeth and asked, 'where did you get the idea for your Boggart?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'I used to have to clean the Dursley's house and I found my uncles stash of adult magazines one day, plus he always keeps a few cigars around. He got Dudley a few horror movies last summer, and that annoying fool made me watch them with him,' Elizabeth shuddered, 'talk about video nasties, and in a few of them there was this cloaked figure who stalked young women, so I just sort of blended everything.'

The purebloods all looked bewildered before Elizabeth explained the concepts briefly and then all of them shared a laugh. Elizabeth, Charlotte and Fitzwilliam had a law class afterwards, and went off for what turned out to be an interesting lecture on the make up of the ministry of magic and the role of the wizenagmot. Professor Cairns who taught the subject was a good lecturer who did his best to make a subject that was dull in many ways as interesting as he could. Elizabeth paid close attention to the lecture and made a few notes as a lot of it directly related to her family. The original ministry was founded by Merlin and began in the time of Camelot with two major branches. The wizenagmot, which was made up of senior officials from what would become the ministry of magic who drafted legislation, and governed the day to day affairs of witches and wizards, and the council of nobles who acted as a house of review and appeal. The nobles were made up of 13 prominent families who all held peerages around what would become the United Kingdom. The system was largely unchanged, though over time the minister of the day and certain department heads had gained more power to issue executive orders.

After the lecture, Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Charlotte went down for dinner and laid plans to prank Malfoy, quickly gaining the twins help. Elizabeth fell asleep that night feeling satisfied that she would in time find a way to destroy Pansy and Malfoy's plans and in the meantime could certainly pay them back.


	8. Chapter 8

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thanks to all of you for the continued support of this series, is what gives me the motivation to keep going. Now we start getting towards more of the action, how will Elizabeth deal with it? Read on to find out. _

Chapter 8: Flight of the Fat Lady

In no time at all, Professor Lupin had become the favourite teacher for most of the year group, his following lessons proving just as instructive as the first. Only Pansy, Draco and their toadies were heard saying anything, and nobody paid any attention to them much, and then only to laugh at them. This was because a few days after the first Defence lesson when the school was sitting over lunch, Elizabeth sat and watched as her enemies sat down in their usual place, Elizabeth smiling mischievously as they did so.

'_That's it my good little snakes, slither to your usual seats.'_

Elizabeth tried to remain poker faced and chatted nonchalantly with those around her and looked up when she heard the bang from the next table and the torrent of laughter. Malfoy and Parkinson had had their clothing altered, both had lost their school uniforms, Malfoy's being replaced by an oversized nappy and a blue fuzzy woollen hat, while Pansy's was replaced by a shocking pink dress with a matching bow in her hair. The two of them stormed out of the hall, most of the school pointing and laughing at them, and Elizabeth, turned back to her meal, a smile on her face.

Ron laughed from nearby, 'that was brilliant Lizzie.'

Charlotte smiled, 'If they want to act like babies, the least we can do is help them look the part.'

They all shared a laugh at this, Professor Snape caught Elizabeth's eyes, smiled and gaze a very small wink. Elizabeth's other classes were going just as well for the most part, law and runes in particular were proving quite interesting and very useful to her. Elizabeth had actually used a runic spell to transfigure Malfoy and Pansy's clothing, which was activated when runes traced on their usual seats, came into proximity with a rune set she had traced on paper and placed in their pockets in the lesson prior to lunch that day. Snape had been a bit miffed over the boggart doppelganger in drag incident, but had taken it well enough as the story had spread all over the school much to his annoyance. Elizabeth however was slowly beginning to regret choosing divination, the sickly sweet perfumed atmosphere of the tower didn't help her concentration and the insect like professor always seemed to have tears in her eyes when she looked at her. Lavender and Parvati, who Elizabeth had always gotten on with well enough had developed the habit of spending free time up in the tower and always seemed to treat Elizabeth as though she was just about ready to die, much to her annoyance.

Care of Magical creatures had suffered from Malfoy and Pansy's meddling, and after the action-packed first class, it had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence in teaching. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

'Why would anyone _bother_ looking after them?' said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.

Charlotte turned to reply, 'you can use them in potions Ron.'

At the start of October, however, Elizabeth had something else to occupy her, something so enjoyable it more than made up for divination.

The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season. He seemed to have gained even more fervour over the summer as the now seventh year addressed his team

'This is our last chance — _my _last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup,' he told them, striding up and down in front of them. 'I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I will never get another shot at it. Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year.'

Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. 'But we also know we've got the _best — ruddy — team — in — the — school_,' he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.

'We've got three _superb_ Chasers.'

Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

'We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters.'

'Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us,' said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

'And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_!' Wood rumbled,

Glaring at Elizabeth with a kind of furious pride. 'And me,' he added as an afterthought.

'We think you're very good too, Oliver,' said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

'The point is,' Wood went on, resuming his pacing, 'the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Lizzie joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…'

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

'Oliver, this year's our year,' said Fred.

'We'll do it, Oliver!' said Angelina.

'It's ours for sure,' said Elizabeth.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, in all weather, determined to finally see the cup as theirs. Elizabeth thought with pride that no Hogwarts team could possibly match them. Elizabeth returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

'What's going on?' She asked Ron, Jane and Hermione, who were sitting in some of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

'First Hogsmeade weekend,' said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board, 'End of October, Halloween.'

'Excellent,' said Fred, who had followed Elizabeth into the room, 'I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets.'

Charles looked up at him from nearby, where he and Fitzwilliam were working on a charms essay 'I think we've given the Slytherins enough trouble for now don't you?'

George grinned, 'nope, you know us mate.'

Fred added, 'besides, pretty soon the Slytherins will probably spring something on us.'

Elizabeth smiled weakly and sat down, her spirits draining; while she had had her form signed, Professor McGonagall had issued her with a decree from the headmaster banning her from the village for her own protection from the Dementors. She tried appealing to Amelia, but unfortunately she had taken Dumbledore's side.'

'Lizzie, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time,' Jane said soothingly. 'Sooner or later they'll get rid of the things and you can go.'

'You could try the board of governors,' said Charlotte thoughtfully.

Elizabeth shook her head, 'won't work, this isn't a punishment and Dumbledore's reasoning is sound, so he has the right to issue the order, so I can't appeal on unjust punishment. Besides, it'd take weeks before I could get a judgement.'

Ron looked outraged and said, 'you should at least ask for something in return.'

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment, Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

'Does he have to eat that in front of us?' said Ron, scowling.

'Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?' said Hermione.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

'Just keep him over there, that's all,' said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. 'I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag.'

Fitzwilliam spoke up, 'come on Ron, surely you could just put the bag out of his reach.'

Elizabeth yawned, the gruelling practice had drained her, and her bed was upstairs, warm and comfortable, she had already finished her chart as Astronomy was now one of her best subjects and Professor Sinistra was in awe of her. Elizabeth glanced down at Ron's chart, spotting a few errors and just opened her mouth to tell him before bidding her friends goodnight when Crookshanks suddenly pounced.

'OY!' Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. 'GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!'

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

'Ron, don't hurt him!' squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top — 'CATCH THAT CAT!' Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed while Elizabeth drew her wand to try to slow down Crookshanks, but Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away and Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

'Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. 'He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!'

'Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!' said Hermione, her voice shaking. 'All cats chase rats, Ron!'

Elizabeth, Charles, Jane and Charlotte got up and tried to defuse the tension, not that it did much good as Ron stormed out a moment later. Ron kept up in his bad mood through the next morning and nearly drove Hermione to tears during Herbology. Jane, Charlotte and Elizabeth did their best to comfort her, and if looks could kill, Ron would have been six feet under by the end of the lesson. After lunch there was a disturbance outside the transfiguration classroom, Lavender looked very upset, despite Parvati doing her best to comfort her.

'What's the matter, Lavender?' said Hermione anxiously as she, Elizabeth and the others joined the group.

'She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox.'

'Oh,' said Hermione, 'I'm sorry, Lavender.'

'I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. 'You know what day it is?'

'Err —' Hermione said uncertainly

'The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!'

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, 'you — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?'

Hermione and Lavender bickered over divination for a few more minutes before Ron opened his mouth to speak. Fitzwilliam however shook his head, 'you're on thin ice as it is Ron, and can't you at least be a little more sensitive? Lizzie looks like she's having difficulty refraining from hexing you.'

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which silenced the argument and the group took their seats, Ron and Hermione not saying a word to each other for the whole class.

'One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!'

Neville put up his hand.

'Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —'

'Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom,' said Professor McGonagall. 'She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave.'

Professor McGonagall pulled Elizabeth aside, 'Sorry about this Potter, I know you hate us right now, but it's probably for the best, at least until those wretched Dementors are gone. I'll see to it that you're compensated for the loss of privileges though.'

The group left, amid the happy conversations over what people would be doing in the village, which made Elizabeth a bit gloomy, despite the others attempts to cheer her up.

Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.

"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Elizabeth, it's not all it's cracked up to be,' he said seriously. 'All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Elizabeth, apart from that, you're not missing anything.'

On Halloween morning, Elizabeth awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, still feeling gloomy. 'We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes,' said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for her.

'Yeah, loads,' said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks.

Charlotte spoke up, 'we'll tell you what's worth seeing, and they're bound to let you go once this mess is over.'

Elizabeth saw her friends off, Malfoy and Parkinson gloating at her.

'Staying here, Potter?' shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. 'Scared of passing the Dementors?'

'Scared of running into Sirius Black Potter?' Asked Pansy, standing with her gang.

Elizabeth ignored them and went walking around a few different places, not really in the mood to do anything in particular, seething that she was stuck in the castle because of the Dementors. In time, Elizabeth ran into an angry Filch, who was his usual self. _'Great, on top of everything else, I get this old bastard as well, I swear if he tries anything….'_

'What are you doing?' Filch snarled suspiciously.

'Nothing,' said Elizabeth truthfully.

'Nothing! 'Spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. 'A likely story! Sneaking around on your own, why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?'

Elizabeth spat defiantly back at him, feeling about ready to kill the delusional old fool, her hair, already tomato red, was now flaming at the tips and she could see rivers of sweat pouring down Filch's face.

'Because those stupid floating bastards can't control themselves and hate my guts almost as much as you, you old fool. So the headmaster's enacted an injunction saying I can't go to Hogsmeade til they're out of here.'

'Well, get back to your common room where you belong!' snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Elizabeth had passed out of sight.

Elizabeth didn't do this but kept wandering around aimlessly, still feeling angry when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, 'Elizabeth?'

Elizabeth doubled back to see who had spoken, feeling surprised when she saw Professor Lupin, who still seemed calm despite Elizabeth still looking ready to kill.

'What are you doing?' said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch.

'Where are your friends and what's wrong?'

'Hogsmeade,' said Elizabeth, trying to calm down, 'and then Filch started on me for no reason.'

Lupin winced sympathetically 'I think it would be best for everyone if he retired, and as for you, I heard what Dumbledore did,' said Lupin. He considered Elizabeth for a moment. 'Why don't you come in and sit down? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson.'

'Oh,' said Elizabeth thoughtfully.

She followed Lupin into his office and in the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

'Water demon,' said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. 'We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers. Strong, but very brittle.'

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

'Cup of tea?' Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. 'I was just thinking of making one, might help you settle down.'

'All right,' said Elizabeth awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

'Sit down,' said Lupin, offering Elizabeth a chair and taking the lid off a dusty tin. 'I've only got teabags, I'm afraid— but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?'

Elizabeth looked at him, surprised. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.

'How did you know about that?' Elizabeth asked.

'Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Elizabeth a chipped mug of tea. 'You're not worried, are you?'

'No,' said Elizabeth, 'I think I know what the dog might mean; I don't think it's actually a grim.'

Lupin looked surprised, 'why?'

Elizabeth looked back at him and said, 'Because I've always seen more than the others and I've been watching an old friend of yours, I know what he can become and I know he's innocent.'

Professor Lupin looked shocked, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in,' called Lupin.

The door opened, and in came Professor Snape, he was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Elizabeth, and smiled at her.

'Ah, Severus,' said Lupin, smiling. 'Thanks very much, could you leave it here on the desk for me?'

Snape set down the smoking goblet, looking between the two of them.

'I was just showing Elizabeth my Grindylow,' said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

'Fascinating,' said Snape, without looking at it. 'You should drink that directly, Lupin.'

'Yes, Yes, I will,' said Lupin.

'I made an entire cauldronful,' Snape continued, 'if you need more.'

'I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.'

'Not at all,' said Snape, though Elizabeth noted that he looked wary, even as he smiled at her.

Elizabeth looked curiously at the goblet. _'Is that?….'_

'Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,' he said. 'I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex.' He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. 'Pity sugar makes it useless,' he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

Elizabeth looked at the goblet for a long moment and watched as Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

'Disgusting,' he said. 'Well, Elizabeth, I had better get back to work. See you at the feast later.'

Elizabeth bade him goodbye and went back upstairs to wait for the others.

'There you go,' said Ron. 'We got as much as we could carry.'

A bagful colored sweets was placed onto a table beside her chair It was dusk, and Ron, Fitzwilliam, Jane, Hermione and Charlotte had all come back, pink faced from the cold.

'Thanks,' said Elizabeth, reaching into the bag and pulling out a sugar quill. 'What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?' Her friends told her of the many places they had been before Hermione asked.

'What did you do?' said Hermione, looking anxious. 'Did you get any work done?'

'No,' said Elizabeth. 'Filch went mad, I almost killed him, then I saw Lupin, and then Snape came in…'

Elizabeth told her friends about what happened that day.

'Filch,' Said Fitzwilliam, 'I swear he gets worse and worse every year.'

Charles sighed, 'he really should retire, one of these days he could go too far.'

Charlotte looked thoughtful, 'I wonder what the potion was for?'

Elizabeth looked around to make sure they were not being overheard and said, 'I have my suspicions, but I might be wrong.'

Jane checked her watch.

'We had better go down you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes.' They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd. They all found seats and gazed at the staff table. Nothing seemed amiss and the food was as good as always and Elizabeth's friends who were all full of Honeydukes finest still managed to eat their way through the feast. The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

Elizabeth felt in a much better mood and that could not even be spoiled by Pansy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, 'The Dementors send their love, Potter!'

Elizabeth led the way back towards the common room afterwards as the crowd moved up the stairs, but soon found the way blocked by fellow Gryffindors who had left the hall before her.

'Let me through, please,' came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. 'What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password, excuse me I'm Head Boy '

Then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, 'Collin get Professor Dumbledore, quick.'

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe to see what had happened just as Percy motioned for Collin Creevey to head off.

'What's going on?' said Ginny, who had just arrived with Maria and Georgiana.

A short while later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait, the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Elizabeth and her friends moved closer.

'By god, look at this, what's happened here?' said Fitzwilliam

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

'We need to find her,' said Dumbledore. 'Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

'You'll be lucky!' said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

'What do you mean, Peeves?' said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little, he didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. 'Poor thing.' he added unconvincingly.

'Did she say who did it?' said Dumbledore quietly.

'Oh yes, Professorhead,' said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. 'He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see.' Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. 'Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.'


	9. Chapter 9

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: _

Chapter 9: Of Infernos and Jealous Rats

Professor Dumbledore formed the students into a group and sent them all back downstairs and into the great hall. The rest of the student body was assembled, all looking confused until the Professor spoke to them all.

'The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle,' Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. 'I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important.

'Send word with one of the ghosts.'

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, 'Oh, yes, you'll be needing…'

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags, and pillows.

'Sleep well,' said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened as the students grabbed bags and pillows and formed into groups.

'Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. 'Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!'

Elizabeth and her friends grabbed bags, pillows, and pulled them into a corner near the main doors.

'Do you think Black's still in the castle?' Hermione whispered anxiously.

'Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be,' said Ron.

Charlotte spoke thoughtfully, 'Question is, what does he want? Revenge against the fourth wizard? Justice? We all know it's not Elizabeth he wants.'

Fitzwilliam looked around and said, 'maybe he knows where the fourth wizard is? You said you saw him turn into a rat Lizzie, if he is here now, then the rat is in the Gryffindor common room. What better time to attempt an assassination or capture than when the whole house is downstairs out of the way.'

Elizabeth looked thoughtful,_ 'but_, _there's only one person who keeps a rat in Gryffindor and that's Ron.'_

Finally she spoke, 'I think you're right William, trouble is, I don't know his real name and I need more evidence to back up my visions.'

Jane looked slightly fearful, 'so there's a killer in our midst?'

Charles's did his best to sooth her and said, 'remember Jane, the fourth wizard isn't trying to run, he's trying to hide. He probably know's Black's after him, as long as he isn't being directly threatened, he'll stay dormant, it's when he's exposed that he may be dangerous. I don't think we're in trouble, at least not yet.'

Ron looked over at Elizabeth, 'should we tell the Professor's what we know?'

Elizabeth replied, 'Everything we've got is circumstantial, we need more proof, I will do some research though, and send another letter to Amelia tomorrow, see if she can shed more light on this, for a start, I'd like the name of the fourth.'

The group all agreed with this plan as all around them, people were asking one another the same question: _"How did he get in?"_

'Maybe he knows how to Apparate,' said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know.'

'Disguised himself, probably,' said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

'He could've flown in,' suggested Dean Thomas.

'Honestly, am I, Lizzie, Jane and Charlotte the _only_ people who have ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_?' said Hermione crossly to the boys.

'Probably,' said Ron. 'Why?'

'Because the castle's protected by more than _walls_, you know,' said Hermione. 'There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages; they'll have them covered…'

Elizabeth leaned closer and whispered, 'We know he's an animagus, that's probably how he's getting in, but how's he getting past those Dementors? Unless they can't tell the difference between normal animals and animagi.'

Jane whispered, 'maybe you should see if the library's got anything on them as well.'

'The lights are going out now!' Percy shouted. 'I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!'

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from Elizabeth and the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was filled with Elizabeth's fellow stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Elizabeth felt as though she were sleeping outdoors in a light wind. The teachers and prefects routinely patrolled the area to keep order and later on, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came back in. Elizabeth watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from her and the others who all quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

'Any sign of him, Professor?' asked Percy in a whisper.

'No, all well here?'

'Everything under control, sir.'

'Good, there's no point moving them all now. I have found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole, you will be able to move them back in tomorrow.'

'And the Fat Lady, sir?'

'Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor, apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked, she's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her.'

Elizabeth heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps as somebody entered.

'Headmaster?' It was Snape, Elizabeth slowly turned her head, listening hard and watching him report to Dumbledore that Black was nowhere in the castle.

'Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?' asked Snape.

'Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next.'

Elizabeth listened as they kept talking.

'You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?' said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

'I do, Severus,' said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

'It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help, I did express my concerns when you appointed.'

'I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it, guilty or not.' said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. 'I must go down to the Dementors,' said Dumbledore. 'I said I would inform them when our search was complete.'

'Didn't they want to help, sir?' said Percy.

'Oh yes,' said Dumbledore coldly. 'But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster. Besides, you know what would happen if they entered, Viscountess Potter's powers are shining like a beacon to them.'

Percy looked slightly abashed; Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, looking fearful and looked towards her, and suddenly caught her eye. Elizabeth quickly pretended to be asleep, but he came over, following her pale glow, knelt down, and whispered to her.

'I vowed on your mothers tomb to protect you Elizabeth, Black will not touch you and neither will the Dementors, but in case you do see them, I will teach you what I may to allow you to escape them. Now, sleep.'

Elizabeth smiled up at him and said, 'thank you sir, but Black is no danger to me, I suspect the true villain to be another, who scurried away to hide like the rat he is. Betraying all of the four who thought of him as a friend. I will be grateful for your help with the Dementors though.'

Snape looked thoughtful and puzzled at this as he walked away, muttering something about rats.

Over the next few days, the whole school was awash in rumours over how Sirius had got into the castle, the theories ranged from the plausible such as a hidden tunnel, to the outrageous such as that he could turn into a flowering shrub. Elizabeth had written to Amelia the day after the infiltration and got a letter back soon after which read.

_My Dear Elizabeth._

_These latest events have been astonishing and once again, you show me just how astute you really are. I am very impressed with your deductions as they tie in well with what you said you saw in the stone and what little information I have been able to find. My own investigations are slowly but surely beginning to bare fruit, our old friends Lucy and Sally have indeed been up to no good for years with our esteemed minister and some of his senior colleagues. I have barely begun to scratch the surface and I suspect that the full truth will take time to reveal, but already the implications are astounding. Your fourth wizard is a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew; he always hung around with your father, Sirius and Remus, but was never quite in their league in terms of talent as I remember. If he could be produced alive, it would quash the case against Sirius at a stroke and the fallout would destroy Fudge politically. Especially if Pettigrew were to answer to me, as he would probably know a lot of Lucy and Sally's earlier dirty dealings with Bagnold and possibly Crouch. Now Elizabeth, together you and I and some of my like minded friends will one day have the power to restore the ministry to the proud institution it once was, but we must go carefully and choose our moment to strike with precision, as one wrong move could set us back a long way. So what I want you to do is to be on the watch for what you can learn and let me know of new developments. Also, take whatever knowledge you can from Severus and Remus, the two of them should be able to help you protect yourself against the Dementors._

_Love, Amelia._

_P.S, Tell Richard and Susan to keep their heads down and be mindful of the situation, if possible, I'd like all three of you to practice your defensive spells._

The fat lady had been replaced by Sir Cadogan, much to everyone's disgust and he was a huge source of complaints. Elizabeth had done her research, but unfortunately, there was very little written about Dementors that was available for her perusal beyond descriptions and references about their powers. She had also looked in a register of animagi but failed to find Sirius or Peter, which closed that avenue of enquiry.

Elizabeth had begun to notice both some of the Professors and Percy Weasley following her every movement, which irritated her slightly. What was even slightly more annoying was that Professor McGonagall summoned Elizabeth into her office, with such a sombre expression on her face, Elizabeth thought someone must have died.

'There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. 'I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black….'

'Is not guilty of the crime he committed, as is about as much threat to me as a kitten.' finished Elizabeth.

She stared at Elizabeth in shock for a moment or two, and then said, 'you have proof of this?'

Elizabeth sighed, 'unfortunately no, only the vision I saw in the stone, and I know that can't be used as evidence.'

Professor McGonagall still seemed sceptical when Elizabeth filled her in on what she suspected, but in the end compromised by having Madam Hooch supervise the team's training.

Professor Snape took her down to his office one afternoon, where a big block of granite rested against one wall, sat her down and said.

'Elizabeth, the Dementors are among the foulest beings that inhabit this planet, have you read anything about them?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'I read everything I could, but there was nothing I could access beyond descriptions and accounts of their powers. There were a few obscure references to a book called the "Necrotellicommicon" saying that it held the truth about their origins. Only thing is, that there's only one copy and it's sealed in the department of mysteries.'

Professor Snape had been nodding as she spoke and replied, 'That's correct, the ministry seized it centuries ago, and from all accounts be grateful if you never see it. There are two things one can use against Dementors, sufficiently hot fire and high level emotional projection and both require very advanced spells that not all can use.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'can you teach me the spells?'

Snape looked at her, 'yes, one you should be able to learn quickly, as I designed it for you while the other takes time to perfect, and I'm probably not the best instructor. Dementors can be destroyed by fire, however only fire of a certain heat can do it and as such, there have only ever been a few incidents where this has occurred. As a star, you are born of the allfire and as such have the potential to unleash it. But back to the first, I created this spell after the train incident and even I can barely use it; now take out your wand.'

Elizabeth looked at Snape with a surprised looked, 'you designed this spell yourself sir?'

He looked slyly at her, 'oh yes, I've been designing spells on a small scale for years, anybody with talent can do it with the right training, thing is that most of mine are a little too dangerous for use by the student body. Remind me to draw up a notebook of a few of the safer ones and I'll give it to you, now back to this spell.'

Elizabeth drew her wand and aimed at the granite and listened as Professor Snape spoke, 'there is no specific wand movement for this, and the incantation is _aeterna infernus._ Be very careful Elizabeth, the heat and destructive force this spell will unleash could be dangerous, in fact, I'll ward the area.'

Professor Snape drew his wand, cast several wards, and then stepped behind Elizabeth as she focussed on the stone and quietly cast, '_aeterna infernus.'_

A small jet of blue fire flew from her wand and struck the stone and disappeared after a few seconds, Professor Snape smiled at her and said.

'Excellent work Elizabeth, twenty points for Gryffindor, try again, a little louder and see if you can picture a ball of fire in your mind as you cast.'

Elizabeth smiled and again focussed on the stone, she imagined a small ball of flame and again cast the spell, '_aeterna infernus.'_

A ball of blue flame, about the size of a tennis ball flew from her wand and struck the stone and incredibly, Elizabeth heard a cracking noise. Walking forward, she saw a few chips of granite had cracked off the slab and the smell of scorched rock was in the air.

Professor Snape grinned broadly as he took down his wards, 'that's wonderful, keep up the good work and keep practicing the spell, though be careful how you use it. I know you have your Quidditch game to prepare for, so after that, either I or Professor Lupin will teach you the other spell.'

Elizabeth smiled and thanked him before heading off for class.

As the game drew closer the weather worsened and on the day of their last training session, Wood came up to them, the anger clear on his face as he spoke.

'We're not playing Slytherin!' he told them, 'Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead.'

'Why?' chorused the rest of the team.

'Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured,' said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. 'But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…'

'There's _nothing wrong _with Malfoy's arm!' said Elizabeth furiously. 'He's faking it.'

'We know that Lizzie, but we can't prove it can we?' said Wood bitterly, 'and we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —'

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

'What?' said Wood, frowning at this light-hearted behaviour.

'He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?' said Angelina.

'Strong and silent,' said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

Elizabeth smiled; she had seen the sixth year Hufflepuff around and agreed with Angelina that he was good looking.

'He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together,' said Fred impatiently as he frowned at the chasers. 'I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Lizzie caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?'

'We were playing in completely different conditions! Plus Diggory wasn't on the team then!' Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. 'Diggory's put a very strong side together! He is an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you would take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!'

'Oliver, calm down!' said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. 'We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously._ Seriously_.'

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. Elizabeth had a bad feeling about the match to come, which wasn't helped when the Slytherins started gloating.

Wood was becoming paranoid and kept taking her aside to give her advice about tactics and on one day held her back for so long that by the time he left, she realized she was already late for class.

Elizabeth ran inside the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom out of breath and panted.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. Wood is a mani…"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at her from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

He shrugged, 'never mind Potter, one point from Gryffindor for tardiness, now take your seat then.'

'Where's Professor Lupin sir?' Elizabeth asked as she took her seat.

'He says he is feeling too ill to teach today, I have a free period now and volunteered to help him until he recovers,' said Snape.

'Now, as I was about to discuss, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far, can any of you explain?'

'Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows,' said Hermione quickly, 'and we're just about to start —'

'I see, all fairly basic material for a third year class, I could expect gifted first year students to be able to handle these. I however propose to teach you all of a danger much more acute that I hope none of you ever meet. Today we shall discuss —'

The class was spellbound, and Elizabeth had to admit that his style was good as he flicked through the textbook until he found the chapter he was looking for.

'Werewolves,' said Snape.

'But, sir,' said Jane obviously shocked, 'we're not supposed to do werewolves til next term, and we're due to start Hinkypunks.'

'Miss Granger, werewolves are far more dangerous than Hinkypunks which is why I believe that students should be taught about them as early as possible.'

He proceeded to lecture them on the werewolf, which scared many of them; Elizabeth guessed he must have had a reason for choosing the topic, as there were many magical creatures which were just as dangerous. _'He must have met one,' _she thought.

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

'You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. I want all of you armed with the knowledge of what to do in case you are unfortunate enough to meet a werewolf.

The class left, all talking amongst themselves about the lesson, Fitzwilliam spoke to the group and said, 'why's he so interested in werewolves? Yes they're dangerous, but only a few times a month and only then during the hours of darkness.'

Charlotte looked thoughtful as she spoke, 'he's got a reason, maybe he saw one once.'

Elizabeth woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment she thought the roaring of the wind had woken her. Then she felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck and sat bolt upright, Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to her, blowing hard in her ear.

'What did you do go and do that for?' said Elizabeth furiously as she looked up at the poltergeist.

Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling. Elizabeth tried to go back to sleep, but the noise of the gale outside prevented it and so she got dressed, put her wand in a wrist holster and got her broom ready. Elizabeth sat in the common room listening to the wind blowing outside and while she sat there she noticed Ron's rat, Scabbers on one of the armchairs and looked at him thoughtfully, though before she could do anything Crookshanks came downstairs and Scabbers ran back up to the boys dormitory. Elizabeth frowned and went back upstairs and took the stone of Cassandra from her trunk and gazed into it, concentrating on the name, Peter Pettigrew. In time, she received a vision.

_A young Peter sat in the compartment of the train, with her parents, Sirius Black, Professor's Lupin and Snape._

_The four boys sat by the lake, Peter watching James playing with a snitch,_ Elizabeth smiled at her fathers' image and noted that he had very fast reflexes. _While his face seemed to wear an expression of hero worship, his eyes showed jealousy, envy and something else…_

_There was a crowd in the Gryffindor Common room, James was wearing the badge of the Head Boy,_ Elizabeth watched her mother walk downstairs from the dormitory. _The pair of them smiled and walked up and embraced, James kissing her passionately._ Elizabeth blushed at the sight, _Peter was sitting with Remus and Sirius and again Elizabeth saw the jealousy in his eyes._

_Peter was kneeling before the Dark Lord, saying something that seemed to please him by the look on his face._

The stone went blank and Elizabeth seethed, '_so all of this was out of jealousy? Jealousy for talent that my father and his friends did their best to share. Jealousy for the love of my mother? Cowardly Bastard! If I didn't need him alive….'_

Elizabeth remembered the game and realised that at the moment there wasn't much she could do about Peter, and that working herself into a frenzy was not going to help her beat Cedric. She returned the stone to her trunk and glanced at her alarm clock, guessing that breakfast would have been served by now.

'Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.

'Oh, shut up,' Elizabeth yawned.

She revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time she had started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

'It's going to be a tough one,' said Wood, who was not eating anything.

'Stop worrying, Oliver,' said Alicia soothingly, 'we don't mind a bit of rain.'

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain by the time they got out there, it was bucketing down and the wind was driving it in sheets. Elizabeth took a pair of goggles from her locker and charmed them to repel water, before she and the rest of the team donned their uniforms and went out into the roaring gale.

Elizabeth stood in line with the rest of the team as the captains shook hands, looking Cedric up and down, she realised that he would have an advantage in stability, as his heavier weight would help him stay on course. Cedric caught her eye and smiled as Madam Hooch mouthed her instructions to mount their brooms, the noise of the whistle drowned by the wind. Elizabeth rose into the air, unsteadily, the wind blowing her broom off course as she gained altitude while heading down towards the Hufflepuff goals.

Within five minutes Elizabeth was soaked to her skin and frozen, and by the look of the other players, nobody could tell what was going on and she couldn't hear Lee's commentary over the wind. The crowd seemed to be hidden and soon Elizabeth lost all sense of time. Steadily the sky got darker and the players got wetter, Elizabeth could hardly direct her broom in the fierce storm that was raging, thunder booming overhead like artillery fire. _'This is nuts, nobody could play Quidditch in this…'_

Elizabeth vaguely heard Madam Hooch's whistle and saw Oliver Wood beckon her to come down and so with difficulty dove for the ground.

'I called for time-out!' Wood roared at his team. 'Come on, under here —'

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella,'

Elizabeth spoke to Wood, 'What's the score?'

'We're fifty points up,' said Wood, 'but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night.'

'In this weather, it's total chaos up there, it'd take a miracle,' Elizabeth said.

Wood looked at Elizabeth, the desperation clear on his face.

'Lizzie, this game is getting worse the longer it goes on, I'm begging you, get us down before we all get pneumonia.'

Elizabeth smiled weakly and said, 'I'll try.'

The game resumed and full of fresh determination, Elizabeth urged her broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, dodging a few bludgers and hearing the centre of the storm getting closer, '_this is getting worse by the minute, I need the snitch now!'_

Elizabeth wrenched her broom around, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and in that moment, she could have sworn she saw a very familiar looking dog…

The moment's inattention cost her though, 'Lizzie!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. 'Lizzie, gold on your six, Diggory's going for it.'

'_Damn, Damn, Damn!' _Elizabeth pulled her broom around and shot as fast as she could towards Cedric, he had a lead on her. However, as she flew faster and faster, a familiar scent of death assaulted her nostrils and the water on her broom handle began to freeze as she followed Cedric higher. Looking around wildly she spotted a swarm of Dementors flying straight at her, _'What! They can fly? Forget the game; I need to get down now!'_

Making the split second decision to sacrifice the game, Elizabeth pulled out of the chase and dove away from the wraiths, just as the familiar cold freezing sensation assaulted her. It was as though freezing water was rising in her chest, cutting at her insides, and then she heard the voices.

'_Killing Elizabeth will gain you nothing, what threat is she to you? Take me if you must, but spare my daughter.'_

'_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…'_

'_You will regret this; your fall shall be hard….'_

Forcing herself to focus, Elizabeth drew her wand, aimed vaguely and fired _aeterna infernus!'_

A blue fireball shot from her wand and went into the crowd of Dementors scattering them and her vision returned. They turned and came back again from below, forcing her upwards and back towards Cedric, who was still chasing the snitch. Elizabeth kept firing and hit a few of the Dementors forcing them back, but she felt herself growing more and more tired from the exertion, the draining effects of their powers blurring her vision as the voices of her mother and Voldemort became clearer.

Her vision faded to an icy mist and she felt herself begin to fall, but at that moment, a burst of song came from nowhere, and she felt a brief burst of warmth, her vision faded utterly and she knew no more.

'I can't believe that, how'd she do it?'

'I thought she was dead for sure.'

'Is it even possible?'

'IT IS NOT YOUR TIME FOR ASCCENSION YOUNG ONE.'

Elizabeth could hear the voices around her, but had no idea where she was, or how she'd gotten there, all she knew was that she ached all over

'That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.'

'How could she do all that, after playing such a game?'

'Do the Dementors really hate her that much?'

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open; she was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Her friends had gathered around as well, all of them looking as though they had been swimming.

'Lizzie,' said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. 'How're you feeling?'

It was as though Elizabeth's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… Sirius… the Snitch… and the Dementors…

'What happened to me?' She said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

'You fell off,' said George. 'Must've been — what — a hundred feet?'

'But about halfway down,' Said Angelina, 'you turned into a phoenix!'

'We thought the Dementors had got you until that happened,' said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise, her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

Jane looked just as scared as her sister and choked out, 'when you changed, there was a wave of that blue fire you'd been firing, fried about ten Dementors who were following you down.'

'What about the game? 'Said Elizabeth. 'Are we doing a replay?'

No one said anything. Elizabeth remembered breaking off from the chase

'We lost?''

'Diggory got the Snitch,' said Charles. 'Just after you fell. He didn't realize what was going on. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off according to George. Wanted a rematch. He didn't think it was fair what happened to you. But they won fair and square… Fred said that even Oliver Wood admitted it.'

'Where is he?' said Elizabeth noticing the absence of her team captain.

'Still in the showers,' said Fred. 'We think he's trying to drown himself.'

Elizabeth felt ashamed at her failure, but everyone around her crowed closer.

'Come on Lizzie that was hardly a fair game, that'll make the Prophet for certain.'

'There had to be one time you didn't get it,' said George.

'It's not over yet,' said Fred. 'We lost by a hundred points.'

The team followed the thread of the game for a while, but after ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave her in peace.

'We'll come and see you later,' Fred told her. 'Don't beat yourself up Princess; you're still the best Seeker we've ever had.'

Elizabeth smiled weakly at this, the twins had occasionally called her Princess as a pet name since first year, and she had always found it funny.

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron, Fitzwilliam, Charles, Charlotte, Jane and Hermione all moved nearer to Elizabeth's bed.

'Dumbledore and Snape were really angry, Fitzwilliam said in a strained voice. 'I've never seen either of them like that before. Snape ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he and Dumbledore Shot silver stuff at the Dementors. The ones who didn't die from your fire left the stadium right away… Dumbledore was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him.'

'Then he turned you back into your normal form and magicked you onto a stretcher.' said Ron. He walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…'

His voice faded, but Elizabeth hardly noticed. She was thinking about what the Dementors had done to her, how determined they were to kill her, and she could have sworn she had heard the creator, just before she woke up. She thought of a new topic and asked.

'Did anybody get my broom?'

Everyone looked around at each other.

'Err —' began Ron

'What?' said Elizabeth, looking at her friends faces.

'Well… when you fell off, it got blown away,' said Hermione hesitantly.

'And?' encouraged Elizabeth.

'And it hit — it hit — oh, Lizzie — it hit the Whomping Willow.' Finished Jane.

Elizabeth grimaced, as she didn't like where this was going.

'And then,' she said, dreading the answer.

'Well, you know the Whomping Willow,' said Ron. 'It — it doesn't like being hit.'

'Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around,' said Charlotte in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Elizabeth's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.


	10. Chapter 10

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Alright! My first review for this part of the series, more are always welcome of course, and I really need more votes for the poll for the Villain. Current leader is Roger Davies, which would make for an interesting fic, but it's still early days yet._

Chapter 10: The Marauder's Map

Madam Pomfrey had insisted on keeping Elizabeth in the hospital wing for the entire weekend, and Elizabeth wasn't complaining as it kept her out of the spotlight that had shone on her in the aftermath. The Daily Prophet had released an article on the day after the match, which had caused a great deal of curiosity amongst the students.

**Dementors Raid Quidditch Match, Viscountess Potter Savagely Attacked.**

By Patrick Finnigan: Sports Correspondent

_Yesterday Evening an inter-house Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was disrupted by the incursion of approximately 100 Dementors from the detachment placed at Hogwarts earlier this year. Viscountess Elizabeth Potter who was participating in the game and by what I could tell, in the middle of a spectacular chase for the snitch. Was savagely attacked and was taken to the school hospital wing after falling 100 feet from her broomstick that was later found destroyed. According to a statement by Professor Dumbledore, viscountess Potter is in a stable condition in the Hogwarts hospital wing and will suffer no ill affects from the attack beyond a few days of fatigue from the effects of the Dementors powers and the exertion of one of the most gruelling games I have ever seen above the Hogwarts pitch. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was unavailable for comment regarding the incident, but our political analyst, and reports from a senior ministry official who wished to remain anonymous suggests that this incident will increase the growing doubts over his credibility that have emerged in recent months. Several reports also claim that viscountess Potter was seen to transform into the form of a phoenix during her fall and an accompanying wave of blue fire destroyed several Dementors. Professor Minerva McGonagall has confirmed that cases of spontaneous animagus transformations have been known to occur in powerful witches and wizards in moments of extreme stress and that viscountess Potter's form is likely a reflection of her true moral character and natural instincts for flying._

Elizabeth read the article with a fair amount of surprise as the Prophet rarely reported events with such accuracy and she wasn't aware that a reporter was watching. Elizabeth had visits from many different people and her friends barely left her side the whole time she was in the wing. Even Cedric Diggory had shown up a day after the game with a bunch of flowers and told her that he thought that the game hardly counted in his assessment of her skills and that he looked forward to playing against her another time. Elizabeth blushed at his praise, which made Elizabeth's other visitors: Charlotte, Susan, Jane and Hermione rather giggly. Elizabeth felt a bit sad at the loss of her broomstick and was rather reluctant to let Madam Pomfrey throw it away; it had always been one of her favourite possessions. The final exchange between Voldemort and her mother had also troubled her. But knowing that her parents still lived comforted her, and Professor Snape had visited a few times and as a friend of her mothers was a sympathetic ear which had also helped somewhat. Overall, Elizabeth felt in good spirits when Madam Pomfrey released her on the Monday morning and she walked into the great hall with her friends with her head held high, despite Pansy and Malfoy doing dramatic imitations of her falling off her broom.

They kept this up for a time before finally they gave up during potions when Professor Snape docked them ten points each for distracting the class. After lunch that day, Elizabeth and her friends headed for Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin was back at work though it certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they all burst into a tirade over Professor Snape's werewolf essay.

'It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?'

'We didn't know anything about werewolves —'

'— Two rolls of parchment! The man is deranged'

'Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?' Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again

'Yes, but he said we were really behind, said they were more important —'

'— He wouldn't listen —'

'— _two rolls of parchment!'_

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face and held up his hands.

'Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape; you don't have to do the essay.'

'Oh _no_,' said Hermione, looking very disappointed. 'We already finished it,' Elizabeth smiled at this, Hermione, Jane, Susan and Charlotte had all come into the hospital wing Sunday afternoon and together the five of them had done the werewolf essay which had helped to fill in the time.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

'Lures travellers into bogs,' said Professor Lupin as they took notes. 'You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —'

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Elizabeth among them, but Professor Lupin held her back.

'Wait a moment, Elizabeth,' Lupin called. 'I'd like a word.'

Elizabeth bade her friend's goodbye and waited for Professor Lupin to pack up the lesson.

'I heard about the game,' said Lupin, 'that was a real shame; Fudge should never have brought the vile beasts here.'

Elizabeth smiled, agreeing with this.

'I don't think any of us have seen neither Professor Dumbledore nor Professor Snape that angry. The Dementors have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… Plus they feel your powers nearby, and long have the light and shadow fought for dominance over the world.'

'Why do they affect me as much as they do?' Elizabeth asked, determined to learn the truth about them.

Lupin looked at her and replied gravely, 'the Dementors affect you worse than the others for two reasons. Firstly as a star, your senses are much sharper than those of humans are and as such you can feel their presence far more than most, and secondly because there are horrors in your past that the others do not have.' A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face. 'Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth, if indeed the earth is their origin as old legends say they are not originally from this world. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they cannot see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself, soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life and the worst that happened to _you_, Elizabeth, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.'

'Why did they come to the match? To attack me?' asked Elizabeth bitterly.

'Not only that, they're getting hungry,' said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. 'Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast. They also will not halt their aggression towards you, not while they are close by.'

'What is the other spell that will drive them off? Professor Snape said two forms of attack will work against them?' Asked Elizabeth

'Yes, your fire is effective as a weapon and you did well to harness it, but there is another defence one can use.' Lupin said.

'Can you teach me?' Asked Elizabeth, 'I need to know, sooner or later I may see them again.'

Lupin looked into Elizabeth's determined face, hesitated, and then said, 'Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays; I choose a very inconvenient time to fall ill.'

Elizabeth was pleased with this and with the results from the other Quidditch games, it seemed that Gryffindor was not out of the running yet as Hufflepuff did lose their next game. Elizabeth found the time to speak to Professor McGonagall one day and found her head of house marking some of her second year student's work, she looked up as Elizabeth came in and said.

'Aah, Potter, I was wondering when you would come to see me, sit down then.'

Elizabeth did so and said, 'is the change permanent? I know you said that normally it takes years of training to become an animagus.'

Professor McGonagall looked at her with respect in her eyes and said, 'normally yes, you would be correct, those looking to take on a form must first either develop the mental discipline to meditate and find the animal that meets their nature, or brew an incredibly complex potion which will have a similar affect.'

Elizabeth had been nodding as Professor McGonagall spoke, '_makes sense, I doubt the process would be very easy, there's only been six animagi in the past century on the ministry register.' _

Elizabeth asked the question that had been on her mind since the game, 'but what about me? You said in the article in rare cases transformation can occur spontaneously.'

Professor McGonagall replied, 'yes indeed Potter, it can, however there have only ever been a handful of cases recorded, your raw power is beyond even that of your mothers at your age and Lilly was very powerful indeed, but as a star that was no surprise. But I'm getting a bit side tracked here, the next stage for the transformation after the witch or wizard has found their animal form is to learn the process of transformation. It is a wandless and non verbal transfiguration that relies heavily on force of will, mental strength and the ability to imagine the form of your animal and to will the change from human to animal and back again, for example.'

Professor McGonagall shifted into her tabby cat form and back again as Elizabeth said, 'are there any books that document the process? If I have this power, I may as well learn to control it.'

Professor McGonagall smiled, 'Indeed there is Potter, and I want you to take this.'

She handed Elizabeth an aged leather bound tome titled _Animagic, Unlocking the Beast Within. _Professor McGonagall looked at Elizabeth and said, 'be very careful and follow the exercises to help discipline your transfiguration, once you achieve the change, they should become instinctual.'

Elizabeth thanked the professor and left, the next two weeks passing quickly as the winter advanced into the highlands. Elizabeth signed up to stay over the holidays as usual and amazingly all her friends volunteered as well. Elizabeth was very grateful, but felt left out as another Hogsmeade visit was scheduled for the last day of term.

'We can do all our Christmas shopping there!' said Hermione. 'Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!'

Jane and Charlotte seemed to notice Elizabeth's expression and didn't add anything as Elizabeth planned to use the time to research a new broom and continue with her exercises.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Elizabeth bade good-bye to her friends and then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

'Psst — Princess!'

Elizabeth stopped, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

'What are you two doing this time?' said Elizabeth curiously. 'Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade? You never miss a chance to buy more supplies'

'We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go,' said Fred, with a mysterious wink, 'in here…'

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Elizabeth followed them both inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Elizabeth.

'Early Christmas present for you, Lizzie,' he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Elizabeth stared at it suspiciously, as she wouldn't be shocked if it was a prank, the twins occasionally did prank her, not that she minded much.

'What's this supposed to be?'

'This, Princess, is the secret of our success,' said George, patting the parchment fondly.

'It's a real wrench, giving it to you,' said Fred, 'but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours, and you would appreciate its potential uses better than Ronnikins.'

'Anyway, we know it by heart,' said George. 'We, your humble court jesters hereby bequeath it to you; we don't really need it anymore.'

Elizabeth giggled, she always loved it when the twins did their humble jester act and said, 'it's obviously enchanted, but how does it work and what's it for? Where'd you get it anyway?'

'Explain, George.' said Fred

'Well… when we were in our first year, Lizzie — young, carefree, and innocent —'

Elizabeth looked disbelievingly at them. She very much doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

'— well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch.'

'We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —'

'So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —'

'— detention —'

'— disembowelment —'

'— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_.'

Elizabeth smiled mischievously at the twins, 'and you thought you had more need of it than he did.'

'Naturally' said Fred. 'George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb; I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — _this_.'

'It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it.'

'And you know how to work it?'

'Oh yes,' said Fred, smirking. 'This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school.'

Elizabeth looked at the parchment, _'what kind of artefact could be that useful?' _

Fred took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. However, the truly remarkable things were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Elizabeth looked at the map in astonishment, every occupant moved in real time and every hallway and room was marked on the map, many Elizabeth had never seen and some of them lead off the page, in the direction of….

'Hogsmeade,' said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. 'There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four here,' he pointed them out. 'But we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these_. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it has caved in — completely blocked.

And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump.'

'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much.'

Elizabeth thought about the names, _'something about these names seems familiar…. Four Wizards, all of them part of a gang of pranksters, more academically advanced than the others of their year. I wonder if, those nicknames….'_

'Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers,' said Fred solemnly.

'Right,' said George briskly. 'Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —'

'— or anyone can read it,' Fred said warningly.

'Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank.'

'So, young Elizabeth," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, 'mind you behave yourself.'

'See you in Honeydukes Princess,' said George, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Elizabeth stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. She watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor.

'_No Filch, No Dementors, I can finally get there and nobody would ever even realise.'_

Then her conscience argued against her as a memory of Mr Weasley in the aftermath of the Chamber of Secrets incidents rose from her memory.

'_Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.'_

Elizabeth thought in argument, _'then again, Fred and George have been using this for years without anything nasty happening to them, all I want is to do a bit of shopping and see the village like any other Hogwarts student.'_

Silently, Elizabeth decided and after checking the coast was clear walked out into the hall, and was amazed as the map showed her how to open the statue, Elizabeth again checked the corridor and went in through the gap, sliding down into an earthy passage. Elizabeth lit her wand and set off down the tunnel where she eventually found a set of stairs and at the top, a trapdoor. She couldn't hear any noise above her and so slowly opened the trapdoor and found herself in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Elizabeth climbed out of the trapdoor and shut it, the trapdoor blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there.

A voice from upstairs brought a wizard down and so Elizabeth hid and followed him back up and ducked into the crowd of students, smiling as she gazed about her surroundings. Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at her. She moved among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as she imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Elizabeth was now. _'I have just entered the whales own version of Valhalla.'_

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. All of Elizabeth's favourites were there in abundance along with many sweets she had never even seen before. Elizabeth spotted Fitzwilliam, Ron, Charles, Hermione, Charlotte and Jane, all standing in a section devoted to unusual tastes where Ron was looking at a tray of blood-flavoured lollies.

'Ugh, no, Lizzie won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect,' Hermione was saying.

'When last I looked, Lizzie was definitely no vampire Ron,' added Charles.

'How about these then?' said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

'Ron, EW, definitely not,' said Elizabeth, shuddering at the thought of eating them.

Ron nearly dropped the jar in shock.

'Lizzie!' said Charlotte in shock. 'What are you doing here? How — how did you —?'

'Wow!' said Ron, looking very impressed, 'you've learned to Apparate! Or did you get your phoenix form right and fly over here?'

'No, I didn't,' said Elizabeth. While she was doing well enough in her imaging and focusing training that the book detailed, she suspected it would be a few more months before she could attempt to shift forms, she leaned closer and whispered about the map.

'Those weasels,' said Ron in outrage, 'that's really not fair, I am their brother.'

Fitzwilliam looked at Elizabeth, 'that map is practically priceless, think of the good we could do with it.'

'But Lizzie isn't going to keep it!' said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. 'She's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?'

'No Hermione, and for a very good reason.'

'Are you mad?' said Ron, goggling at Hermione. 'Hand in something that good? We'd never need to fear Filch again, and we could come here whenever we want to.'

Elizabeth waved a hand, 'If I handed it in, Fred and George would get in trouble for pinching it in the first place, and with this, we could track Pettigrew and Black if they are anywhere in the castle or grounds.'

'I suppose so,' said Hermione slightly mollified, 'but what if the Professor's find you here?'

Jane turned to her sister, 'come on Mione, by the end of this year, the Dementors will have gone and it won't matter as Lizzie will be allowed here anyway. As for now, she could always disguise herself.'

Elizabeth agreed and with the usual look of intense concentration, willed her hair into a black curly style and changed her eyes to a dark blue and said, 'this ought to do it.'

Charlotte looked her up and down and said, 'you'll do Lizzie, I doubt anybody will recognise you now as long as the Dementors don't see you.'

Ron, spoke to the others and said, 'speaking of them, check this out.'

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Happy Christmas!_

The group spent a bit of time in Honeydukes before paying for their sweets and heading outside. The village was made up of little old-fashioned cottages covered in snow. Orange light billowed from the windows and Elizabeth could hear groups of villagers walking through the streets singing carols and smiled.

'_I could lift the lid on this scene and probably find a biscuit assortment.'_

She whispered to Jane and Hermione and the three of them shared a laugh, and shivering slightly in the wind they all moved around the shops, splitting up at times to purchase Christmas gifts before they all agreed to visit the three broomsticks for hot butterbeer. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

'That's Madam Rosmerta,' said Ron. 'I'll get us some drinks shall I?' he added, going slightly red.

Charles joked, 'yes and perve at Rosmerta as well, come on Ron, I'll help you.'

Elizabeth led the way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron and Charles came back five minutes later, carrying seven foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

'Happy Christmas!' Fitzwilliam said happily, raising his tankard.

Elizabeth raised her tankard to her lips and took a sip, it was delicious and the heat warmed her from the inside.

The doors to the pub opened and Elizabeth noticed a group of people enter the bar room. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak and Elizabeth glared as she recognized Cornelius Fudge. Quickly Charlotte levitated the Christmas tree so that it obscured their table and the group of them fell silent to eavesdrop on the conversation coming from nearby.

'A small gillywater —'

'Mine,' said Professor McGonagall's voice.

'Four pints of mulled mead —'

'Ta, Rosmerta,' said Hagrid.

'A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —'

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

'So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister.'

'Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear,' said Fudge's voice. 'Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…'

'Well, thank you very much, Minister.'

Elizabeth listened as Madam Rosmerta spoke again

'So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?' came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

'What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween? '

'I did hear a rumour,' admitted Madam Rosmerta.

'Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?' said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

'Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?' whispered Madam Rosmerta.

'I'm sure of it,' said Fudge shortly.

'You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?' said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. 'Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister, and that's not even considering what they did to Viscountess Potter, I'm sure you read the papers Minister.'

'Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do,' said Fudge uncomfortably. 'Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore; he won't let them inside the castle grounds. As for Potter, I have already told them to leave her be, so there will not be more incidents. Why Amelia is determined to rake over old ground is beyond me. '

'How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around? Said Professor McGonagall, 'I shudder to think what could happen to my dear Charlotte, as for Amelia, she is only doing what any good godparent would do, what I would do in her case. Minister you must see it from our point of view, the best course of action isn't necessarily the popular one.'

'Hear, hear!' squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

'All the same," demurred Fudge, 'they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…'

'Do you know, I still have trouble believing it,' said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. 'Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead, and that's not even counting the rumours going around now.'

'You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta,' said Fudge gruffly. 'The worst he did isn't widely known, and as for all these rumours, there's no proof. If I didn't know better, I'd say Amelia is determined to destroy me.'

'The worst?' said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. 'Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean? What could possibly be worse?'

'You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta,' murmured Professor McGonagall. 'Do you remember who his best friend was?'

'Naturally,' said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. 'Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!'

'Precisely,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —'

'I dunno,' chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money.'

'You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!' chimed in Professor Flitwick. 'Inseparable!'

'Of course they were,' said Fudge. 'Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily, then they named him godfather to Elizabeth. She knows now, and seems to think he's been framed, ridiculous of course. Probably simply a teenage desire to rebel against authority, and yet people actually believe her, most notably Amelia and Lady Augusta.'

Elizabeth seethed at this, _'pompous fool, he actually believes that?'_

Professor McGonagall spoke up, 'I don't know Cornelius, Elizabeth hardly seems the type, while she has inherited her fathers talent in bending rules, in personality she reminds me more of a young Lilly. Elizabeth mainly bends rules out of a desire for justice, and she does have precognitive talents, and you all know of my distrust for seers.'

Fudge looked uncomfortable as he tried to defend himself further as the long accepted tale of the events wore on. He even sounded fearful when suddenly another familiar voice appeared to join the conversation.

'Aah, Cornelius, I was told I'd find you here.'

'Amelia, how can I help you?'

'By removing the Dementors from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Cornelius, I've been looking through the statistics. Do you know that retail trade has fallen by 25% since you introduced them here? Not to mention the attack on Elizabeth, at the very least you owe her compensation for her broomstick as the Dementors were here on your orders.'

Fudge sounded henpecked and even more exasperated as he replied, 'if she files a claim, I will of course repay her the value of the broom. But as for the Dementors, I can't move them, you know that, end of my career if I suggested it. Black is a danger to all and must be stopped, look what he did to Peter Pettigrew, and all those muggles.'

Madam Rosmerta looked at the two officials, 'oh I remember him, Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?'

'Hero — worshipped Black and Potter,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…' She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

'There, now, Minerva,' said Fudge kindly, 'Pettigrew died a hero's death.

Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…'

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, 'Stupid boy… foolish boy, he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…'

'I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb,' Hagrid growled.

'You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid,' said Fudge sharply. 'Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —'

Amelia interrupted again, 'and yet, Millicent Bagnold nor Barty Crouch ever gave Sirius a trial, never gave him a chance to tell us his side of the story. Instead we left him to rot for twelve years, never doubting his guilt until Elizabeth saw him within the stone.'

Fudge sounded almost scared now, 'come now Amelia, it was dark times, we needed the Dark Lords supporters off the streets, and it was a war. We had to remove them quietly or else they could have rallied more supporters, gained public sympathy, no the best way to fight evil is to make an example of those who practise it. As for your goddaughters supposed "visions" it is just teenage angst and a fascination for dangerous men, nobodies been able to use that stone in centuries. I'd take her in hand if I were you.'

Elizabeth had to suppress the desire to throw a ball of allfire at Fudge as Madam Rosmerta asked.

'But what do you think he's broken out to do?' said Madam Rosmerta. 'Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?'

'I daresay that is his — err — eventual plan,' said Fudge evasively.

'But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…'

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

'You know, Cornelius, Amelia if you are dining with the headmaster, we had better head back up to the castle,' said Professor McGonagall.

Elizabeth waited until they had all gone and then looked around at all of her friends, their faces said it all as all looked lost for words at the incompetence of the pompous fool what was the Minister for Magic.


	11. Chapter 11

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews everyone, encouragement like that always gives me the motivation to keep going. Main reason I started writing the series was a lack of good fem Harry fics, plenty of authors have tried to write them but few finish them. Once again, I am sorry for the delay, but things have been rather hectic as I have been applying for new jobs and have been doing some travelling._

Chapter 11: Christmas and Confessions

Elizabeth slipped out of the Three Broomsticks and snuck back into Hogwarts without any major drama, hearing Amelia and Fudge do battle verbally brought a smile to her face as she thought of the pompous fool. _'Fudge is definitely reeling; the possible fallout from Sirius's exoneration must really scare him.'_

Elizabeth walked back up to the common room, only to be pulled out of her thoughts when she found that Fred and George had stunk out the common room. She sought them out and thanked them for getting her into the village.

'No problem Lizzie,' said Fred.

'Just use that map wisely,' said George.

Elizabeth didn't have the heart to scold them over the dungbombs and so sat down with her friends discussing the latest twists in the Black case. The next morning Elizabeth woke to find the dormitory deserted and after getting dressed, went downstairs to find Ron, Charles, Fitzwilliam Charlotte, Jane and Hermione sitting by the fire waiting for her.

'Morning Lizzie,' said Charlotte.

Elizabeth yawned and said, 'where is everyone?'

Jane spoke calmly, 'gone home for the holidays Lizzie, the train left an hour ago, I was thinking of waking you but you looked tired last night.

Elizabeth smiled at her, 'thanks, any news of interest this morning?'

Hermione spoke up, 'no, nothing more from Fudge and no sightings, but from the look of things, I doubt Black's far away.'

Crookshanks stretched luxuriously from his position on the hearthrug, flexing his claws and yawning in a silence. Ron's pocket quivered.

'Look,' said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, 'it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!'

Hermione seemed reluctant at first but was soon persuaded by the others and Elizabeth and her friends fetched their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ('Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!'),

The castle was deserted as they made their way through the halls and out of the doors, walking through the newly fallen snow to reach Hagrid's hut. Ron knocked on the door but there was no answer.

'He's not out, is he?' said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.

'I doubt it,' said Charlotte, 'it's early and it isn't term time, so he wouldn't have any work to do right now.'

Ron had his ear to the door.

'There's a weird noise,' he said. "Listen — is that Fang?'

Jane looked curious, 'you don't think something's wrong do you?'

Charles looked thoughtful, 'maybe, better see what's up yeah?'

Elizabeth put her ear to the door too, from inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

'Think we'd better go and get someone?' said Ron nervously.

'Let's see what's going on first,' said Charlotte.

'Hagrid!' called Elizabeth, thumping the door. 'Hagrid, Hagrid are you alright in there? We're coming in.'

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, and then the door creaked open slowly. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

'You've heard?' he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Elizabeth's neck.

Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was very dangerous and Elizabeth gasped, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, before she was rescued by Ron and Fitzwilliam, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin.

Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.

'Hagrid, what _is _it?' said Hermione, aghast.

Fitzwilliam looked grave, 'Lucy's probably sprung his revenge.'

Elizabeth spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

'What's this, Hagrid?'

Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Elizabeth, who picked it up and read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._

'You've been cleared then?' said Charlotte.

'Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!' said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. However, Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Elizabeth to read on.

_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

_And this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures._

_The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_Yours in fellowship…_

There followed a list of the school governors.

Elizabeth winced, _'I don't like the look of this, if Lucy and Sally managed to bully the governors once to get Dumbledore suspended….'_

'Oh,' said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off.'

'Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!'

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made them all whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

'I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. 'All on his own! At Christmas.'

Elizabeth and her friends all looked at each other, Hagrid had a very different opinion than most on what he called interesting creatures.

'You'll have to put up a good strong defence, Hagrid,' said Jane soothingly, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. 'I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe.'

'Won' make no diff'rence!' sobbed Hagrid. 'Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak.'

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

Elizabeth looked grim, Hagrid was probably right, if the committee was most likely in Lucy's pocket then any trial would be doomed, she looked at Hagrid and said.

'What about Dumbledore? He's chief warlock, maybe he could petition the wizenagmot for an unbiased jury, put forth a motion to stay proceedings.'

'He's done more'n enough fer me already,' groaned Hagrid. 'Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle and away from you Lizzie, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around.'

'Listen, Hagrid,' Ron said, 'you can't give up, Lucy hasn't won yet, we can stop him if we're smart and if we get a good defence.'

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and said, 'we could probably work on this, get some extra credit from Professor Cairns. Didn't he mention a few books on magical creature handling law?'

Fitzwilliam had been nodding and said, 'yes, I remember that lecture.'

Jane looked at Hagrid and said, 'even if we lose, it's got to be worth trying, right?'

Elizabeth nodded as Hagrid howled still more loudly, Ron looked awkwardly at Hagrid and offered to make tea. At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, 'Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…'

Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.

'I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. 'Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —'

'We do like them!' lied Hermione at once.

'It isn't your fault they were sabotaged,' said Charlotte

'Yeah, they're great!' said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. 'Err — how are the flobberworms?'

'Dead,' said Hagrid gloomily. 'Too much lettuce.'

'Oh no!' said Jane, her face looking slightly sad.

'An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all,' said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. 'Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —'

He fell silent, gulping his tea. Elizabeth and her friends watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before, after a pause, Hermione said timidly, 'is it awful in there, Hagrid?'

'Yeh've no idea,' said Hagrid quietly. 'Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go…'

His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.

'Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep.'

When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go.'

'But you were innocent!' said Charles.

Hagrid snorted.

'Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not.'

Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at Hagrid, '_Maybe Hagrid should launch a case for wrongful imprisonment, that might just make Fudge's grip on power slip a bit more and maybe even make them call off this whole case…Hmm, I think I'd better write to Amelia or Lady Augusta.'_

Elizabeth whispered her plan to Charlotte who looked surprised, but quickly agreed as they listened to Hagrid.

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, 'Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter

Azkaban.'

Charlotte looked at Hagrid and said, 'Hagrid, this whole case stinks of a Commission plot to take some pressure off the minister. But one question, did the ministry ever compensate you for wrongful imprisonment?'

Hagrid looked bemused and said, 'nah, they said getting my liberty and freedom to use magic was my compensation.'

Jane, Hermione, Fitzwilliam and Ron looked shocked and Elizabeth said, 'We'll sort this out, don't you worry Hagrid, I think I know how we can deal with this.'

So the group of friends headed off, Elizabeth wasting no time in drafting letters to Amelia and Lady Longbottom, telling them of the situation and what she thought could be going on. They all spent the next few days looking through various legal tomes in the library, not having very much luck in finding good precedent to use.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte, the four of them exchanging gifts before they dressed and went downstairs to find Ron, Richard, Charles and Neville sitting by the Christmas tree in the common room, midway through opening their presents. Ron looked up as he heard them all come down and greeted them.

'Merry Christmas, Lizzie, Charlotte, Jane, Hermione.'

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'Merry Christmas Ron, what's that you've got there?'

'Another sweater from Mum… maroon _again_… see if you've got one.'

Elizabeth greeted the others and exchanged gifts before soon realizing that she had. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As she moved all these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath, standing out amongst her other presents.

'What's that?' said Charlotte, looking at her, a freshly unwrapped blue cloak in her hands.

'Good question, let's have a look….'

Elizabeth ripped the parcel open and gasped along with the others as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto her lap, along with a small black stone with several runes carved in it.'

'I don't believe this,' Elizabeth said as she beheld the broom, identical in every detail to the one she had seen in the window display of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

'Who sent it to you Lizzie?' said Ron in a hushed voice.

'Look and see if there's a card,' said Jane.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.

'Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?'

'Well,' said Elizabeth, feeling overwhelmed, 'I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys.'

'I bet it was Dumbledore,' said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. 'He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…'

'That was my fathers, though,' said Elizabeth. 'Dumbledore was just passing it on to me, I very much doubt that he'd spend this much on me.'

Fitzwilliam looked shocked, 'It wasn't Aunt Augusta or Amelia, so who?'

Hermione looked thoughtful, 'this stone Lizzie, what is it? Those runes look familiar.'

Elizabeth looked at the stone, 'it might be some sort of message, maybe I should translate it, hang on…'

Elizabeth ran back upstairs and fetched her copy of Born to Rune and flipped through it before she was able to translate the runes, _I shall speak only to the daughter of the heavens or her guardian, and only when alone, speak star and I shall reveal my truth. _

Elizabeth looked up from her book and said, 'it's a message alright, but the stone will only play when I'm alone, I guess I'll try and use it later.'

Everyone shrugged, but Hermione said, 'why only you Lizzie? What could that message be?'

'Who cares?' said Ron impatiently. 'Listen, Lizzie, can I have a go on it? Can I?'

'I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!' said Hermione shrilly.

Charles looked bewildered, 'why not? It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it.'

Elizabeth could see where Hermione was coming from and said calmly, 'Mione, if somebody was trying to kill me, I don't think they'd send such an expensive gift and an elaborate message that only I can hear.'

Ron looked at Hermione.

'She's right, and what else is Lizzie going to do with it — sweep the floor?' said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from an empty armchair, right at Ron's chest.

'GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!' Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pyjamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the end of a nearby couch causing Ron to jump up and down, howling in pain and swearing his head off.

Hermione picked up Crookshanks and took him upstairs but before anybody could do, anything else, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came in with Maria and Susan Bones wishing them all merry Christmas. Elizabeth was surprised, as despite being the head of house, Elizabeth had never seen the Professor inside the common room except on one previous occasion.

The head of house sat down and spoke, 'morning all, since there's so few of us I thought I'd drop in and wish you all merry Christmas and brought Susan with me. It's always best for families to be together.'

Everyone greeted them, Charlotte hurried over with her gift for her mother, and after a little while, Professor McGonagall noticed Elizabeth's new broom, the shock clear on her face.

'Good heavens Potter! Who sent that to you?'

Elizabeth replied, 'there was no card, but there was a coded message for me, that only I can listen to.'

'May I?' said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of her hands, she examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends.

The professor looked slightly suspicious of the broom and Elizabeth in an attempt to mollify her retrieved her lens of power and shone the light onto the broom, which showed a rainbow of bluish hues.

The professor smiled at her and said, 'I'm glad you are using that mirror for it's true purpose Potter, but I'm afraid for your own safety I'm going to have to take that broom for now, just to check it for curses. Once Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch are satisfied you will have it returned to you.'

Elizabeth was a little bit annoyed, as were the others but she knew that the Professor was probably doing the right thing and agreed without protest, Ron was furious as Professor McGonagall left but the other boys did their best to placate him as the group made their way downstairs for lunch a little while later. The house tables had been removed and a single table stood in the middle of the room, Professors: Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout were all there along with Filch, Hector and James McGonagall and Amelia Bones.

'Happy Christmas' said Dumbledore as Elizabeth and her friends approached the table. 'As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!'

Elizabeth and her group took seats just as Dumbledore began proceedings

'Crackers!' said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver one to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the boggart in drag incident and listened to her friends sniggering around her.

'Dig in!' he advised the table, beaming around.

As Elizabeth was helping herself from the platters placed along the table, the doors of the great hall opened again and Professor Trelawney appeared.

'Sybil, this is a pleasant surprise!' said Dumbledore, standing up.

'I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…'

'Certainly, certainly,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

'Let me draw you up a chair .'

And he did with a flick of his wand, the chair falling into place near Professor McGonagall

Professor Trelawney hesitated, and then lowered herself into the empty chair, Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

'Tripe, Sybil?'

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, 'but where is dear Professor Lupin?'

'I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. 'Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day.'

Professors McGonagall and Trelawney bickered back and forth for a time about Professor Lupin, which made Elizabeth feel curious before Dumbledore cut them off and asked if Professor Snape had made the potion again. The meal proceed normally after this, and afterwards Amelia took Elizabeth aside along with Richard and Susan.

'Lizzie, I must say I was surprised by your letter, have you had much luck so far?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, we've tried the library but there isn't much good material, although we've only just started.'

Susan interrupted, 'just started what Lizzie?'

Elizabeth explained quickly to a rather astonished Susan who said, 'well we can't have that, I'll give you a hand, Hannah might help too if I ask, she's always hated Malfoy and Pansy.'

Amelia smiled at them and said, 'good girls, now about this broom Lizzie, you will let me know what the message says won't you?'

Elizabeth nodded and said, 'yes, I will.'

Amelia pulled her, Richard and Susan close and said, 'good, now you three just try not to do anything stupid and keep your eyes open. I've been speaking to Dumbledore and if we are lucky, you won't need to go near those god awful Dursleys again this summer.'

Elizabeth smiled as Amelia bade them goodbye and followed Richard and Susan upstairs.

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony with one beared headmaster doing his best to sing carols while the others were conducting with tankards full of mead.

'Happy — hic — Christmas! Password?'

Susan stood back as Richard said, 'Scurvy cur.'

'And the same to you, sir!' roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.

Susan stayed for a time as they all discussed Hagrid's case and their theories about Lucy and Sally which astonished the Hufflepuff, but later on that day, Elizabeth went up to her dormitory and took the black stone before she spoke the rune for star. The stone glowed white and a small figure of a man appeared above it, the face and the ragged nature of his appearance giving his identity away in an instant. The figure spoke in a clear and almost reverential voice.

'_Elizabeth, how much you have grown since I last saw you, you have become so beautiful and radiant, like your mother. I hope I didn't scare you when I saw you in Surrey that night but I wanted to see you before I went north. My name is Sirius Black and while those around you think of me as an evil betrayer, I assure you that I am not so. Many years ago, I was your father's best friend at Hogwarts and he and I and two others were part of a group that enjoyed a bit of fun, playing pranks and generally larking about. We guessed during our time at Hogwarts that one of our number was a werewolf, but there was no harm in him and to make his transformations bearable we did something that no Hogwarts student we knew of before or since (except you) has ever done and became animagi. We preceded through the rest of our time, your father changing the most of all as he became the man who finally proved himself worthy of your mothers love and in time, we joined the good fight to rid the world of evil. _

Sirius paused, a sad look coming over his face for a second before his message resumed playing.

_Your parents married soon after Hogwarts and at the time we thought we could get through the war, that we would overcome everything and soon overcome snake face and his Death Eaters, but we were wrong as we had our own snake in the grass, one that we never saw until we trod on it. Not long before you were born, a prophecy was given, snake face began hunting your family and you went into hiding under the cover of a Fidelius Charm, as long as the secret keeper never talked, you would be safe. I took the role and for a time the plan worked, you were born and you were such a cutie back then.'_

Sirius smiled in reminiscence, and tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks as the confession continued.

_Around your first birthday though, I had a few close shaves with snake faces goon squads and decided it was too risky to stay the secret keeper as it looked like they were onto me. So we planned a switch, Peter took my place and stayed hidden while I kept in the open to draw them off the scent. But, barely a week later…. I found them, I realized what Peter had done, what I had condemned your family to. In a rage, I went after Peter and soon found him in Bristol, and as he shouted to the whole street about how I'd betrayed you and your parents it happened. He faked his death and I got arrested and thrown in prison, where for twelve years the only thing that kept me sane was the fact I was innocent. Fudge came, and I got his paper, saw Peter, sitting on a boys shoulder and knew the time had come. I broke free as a dog and came north to Hogwarts and I've been hunting Peter the whole time. Now you know my story, I beg of you to help bring Peter to justice, take this message and give it to Amelia Bones, your godmother, she will help and know whom to involve. Peter will run when he smells danger as I have learned twice and so go carefully. Not all officials are good as I learned to my cost and our best chance is to bring Peter in alive to Amelia._

Sirius's figure disappeared and the stone went back to its original state and Elizabeth knew then that it would soon be time for a rat hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: We have a new leader on the villain polling; Victor Krum has now overtaken Roger Davies and is now holding 50% of the vote. Thanks everyone for the vote of confidence and appreciation in terms of putting both me and this series on favourite lists, story alert and reviewing. It gives me the motivation to keep going._

Chapter 12: Spells, Quidditch & Deception

Elizabeth was quick to act when she had finished listening to Sirius's confession and after writing down two copies transcribing the message she made straight for the Owlery and sent Hedwig to Amelia with the stone, one transcript and a letter. She gave the other transcript to Professor McGonagall who still didn't consider it enough proof to return the Firebolt or vindicate Sirius. The holidays passed quietly, Elizabeth and the others continuing their planning of Hagrid's Defence case and laying out a wrongful imprisonment suit. When the rest of the school returned after New Year, Oliver wood sought Elizabeth out.

'Hey Lizzie, Have a good Christmas?' he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, 'I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I.'

Wood broke off, looking awkward.

'I'm working on it Oliver, 'said Elizabeth quickly. 'Professor Lupin said he'd teach me a new spell to fight them off, we should be starting soon.'

'Ah,' said Wood, his expression clearing. 'Well, in that case — I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Lizzie, and have you ordered a new broom yet?'

'No,' said Elizabeth, 'I was given a Firebolt for Christmas.'

'A _Firebolt_? No! Seriously? A — a real _Firebolt_?'

'Don't get excited, Oliver,' said Elizabeth gloomily. 'I haven't got it anymore, it was confiscated.'

Elizabeth explained to her captain what had happened, with Wood saying he'd go see Professor McGonagall, Charlotte came over to him and said.

'Oliver, I wouldn't bother if I were you, we know the brooms safe, but if she won't listen to us, then I doubt she'd listen to you.'

Wood waved her off as he hurried out of the common room, no doubt keen to put his plan into action. Classes began the next morning with Hagrid regaining some of his lost confidence as he gave a fun lesson on Salamanders, divination was much less fun however as Professor Trelawney had not lost her belief that Elizabeth was doomed and proceeded to tell her so as she began to teach them all palmistry.

Elizabeth however wasn't really caring and wanted to see Professor Lupin and as soon as his first lecture ended, she approached his desk and reminded him of their agreement.

'Ah yes, let me see… how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough… I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this… We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on… That would be too dangerous for anyone'

'Still looks ill, doesn't he?' said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner, 'What d'you reckons the matter with him?'

Charlotte looked thoughtful, 'I think I know, but I can't be sure.'

Charles added, 'the boggart changed into a shiny orb when it saw him, and he seems to get sick about once a month and it lasts a few days each time.'

Ron looked confused but Fitzwilliam's eyes widened, before Elizabeth shot a meaningful look at him and shook her head.

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Elizabeth left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. When she got there, Elizabeth lit the lamps and Professor Lupin arrived and put a case on the desk.

Elizabeth looked at the case, which was wobbling and asked, 'is that…..?'

'Another Boggart? Yes, very good observation Elizabeth, I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. We both know the Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like.'

Elizabeth nodded determinedly, glad that the Professor had found such a handy substitute for a real Dementor.

'So then…' Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Elizabeth should do the same. 'The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Elizabeth, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm.'

'How does it work exactly? I've heard of the spell, but not how it works.'

'Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus,' said Lupin, 'which is a kind of anti-Dementor, a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive, but it cannot feel despair as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it and so it can repel them. '

Elizabeth absorbed the information, which made sense and backed up what Professor Snape had told her about fighting Dementors.

Professor Lupin continued, "But I must warn you, Elizabeth, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Powerful as you are, many qualified wizards have difficulty with it.'

'How do you conjure it exactly? Asked Elizabeth

'With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory?'

Elizabeth cast her thoughts back and thought of the day she had learned that she was a witch and would be leaving for Hogwarts.

Professor Lupin looked at her, 'you have a memory?'

Elizabeth nodded.

'The incantation is this —' Lupin cleared his throat.

'_Expecto patronum!'_

'_Expecto patronum,"_'

Elizabeth repeated the incantation.

'Concentrating hard on your happy memory?'

Elizabeth nodded and cast the charm, a white mist flowing from her wand for a time before dissipating.

Elizabeth smiled, 'it worked.'

'Very good,' said Lupin, smiling. 'Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?'

'Yes,' Elizabeth said, stepping into place, waiting for the lid to open and the boggart Dementor to emerge.

Lupin grasped the lid of the case and pulled. A Dementor rose, but Elizabeth noticed the effects were not as powerful as the real thing.

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM!' _Elizabeth said loudly. _'EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!'_

The mist emerged; Elizabeth could hear her mother's voice, though it sounded different, muffled perhaps, growing louder and softer by the moment.

'_Riddikulus!'_ roared Lupin, springing forward.

With a loud crack, the Dementor vanished back into the case and Elizabeth's mist disappeared as well. Elizabeth sat down, feeling like she had been running, the effort of holding the spell was draining.

Professor Lupin looked at her and said, 'excellent work Elizabeth, to be able to cast even an indistinct Patronus at your age is astonishing. '

He ran through the same exercise again with Elizabeth managing to contain the boggart Dementor successfully, before he gave her a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate and dismissing her for the night, asking her to return the same time next week.

As the Quidditch season heated up, Elizabeth's workload increased as Wood upped the number of practices they were doing, the results from other games gave Gryffindor an outside chance at the cup and Wood's fervour increased as a result. Elizabeth had to scale back her animagus training to fit in all her workload, Quidditch training and spell practice, but she was feeling nowhere near the levels of stress Hermione was under. She looked close to cracking under the strain and had taken to snapping at people for disturbing her. Jane, Charlotte and Elizabeth had all suggested that she should drop one or two subjects, but Hermione had refused.

Elizabeth did hear from Amelia though, towards the end of January when a small package arrived, which contained an empty cage and a note. Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she examined the cage but her curiosity was satisfied a moment later when she read.

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_I was amazed with your last letter and the stone that you sent me, the evidence Sirius revealed answered a lot of my questions and backs up all your visions and the hunches we have had up til now. I have spoken to a few like-minded colleagues of mine on the wizenagmot, all friends of your parents and they all agree that the time to end this is coming soon. However, what matters now is Peter himself, if we can produce him alive it will prove Sirius's version of events beyond all doubt and create enough of a political uproar that it will probably destroy Fudge and his lackeys for good. However if we fail, then we will not have enough proof to exonerate Sirius. This cage had been enchanted specifically to hold Peter in rat form, and is indestructible, so it will not allow him to transform. So now, when you have a chance, take him, and once you have him, send word to me, ask Professor McGonagall to use the floo and you can contact me either at my office or at our home, the floo address is "The Boneyard" and we will take him in. Go carefully and choose your moment with precision, as you and I both know that Peter will most likely run if he is exposed and the logical place he would run to now would be his master._

_Love, Amelia _

Elizabeth smiled at this and put the cage in her bag, keeping an eye out for the treacherous rat.

Elizabeth's lessons with Professor Lupin were progressing, though she hadn't had much improvement on her Patronus, until one evening. Elizabeth stood ready and when the case opened, cast '_Expecto Patronum!' _thinking of the moment of being reunited with her parents in the heavens.

A bright white mist streamed from her wand and formed into an animal, Elizabeth blinked at the strong light and gasped along with Professor Lupin at the sight. A doe galloped around the room and slowly stopped; gazing into Elizabeth's eyes, white flames were rippling among its flanks, Elizabeth thought in shock.

'_I can feel it, the heat and the light, no it can't be….'_

The doe disappeared and Professor Lupin, in tones of awe said, 'I cannot believe this, it's just like your mothers, to perform a corporeal Patronus at your age is a miracle. Here — you have earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before .'

He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.

Elizabeth smiled, 'oh, butterbeer, yes please, my friends brought me a few bottles last Hogsmeade trip.'

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

'Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…' he added hastily.

They drank the butterbeer in silence, Elizabeth still feeling shocked by the Patronus before she thanked the Professor and left, still lost in thought and as such, she walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.

'Do watch where you're going, Potter!'

'Sorry, Professor' Elizabeth said meekly.

'I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all, seems you were right and I was wrong, Sirius isn't dangerous and the broom is safe.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'I can have it back?'

'Yes, Potter, you can and I'm sorry for not believing you,' said Professor McGonagall; smiling at an astonished Elizabeth. 'I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter — _do _try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…'

Elizabeth dashed up to the tower and showed the broom to her friends, all of them in awe of it, a huge crowd descended to take a look, and Elizabeth noticed that Hermione who as usual was pouring over her work hadn't come over.

Elizabeth took the broom up to the dormitory and put it away before picking her bag up to do some of her own homework. She'd just joined Jane and Charlotte and began working on a rune translation when at that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.

'LOOK!' he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. 'LOOK!' he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what —?'

'SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!'

Elizabeth winced, she'd been keeping an eye out for Scabbers, but strangely the rat seemed to have been actively avoiding her gaze, where even a month ago, she still saw him occasionally.

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Elizabeth looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked just like.

'BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. 'HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?'

'N — no,' said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's muggle studies essay and Elizabeth leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

Ron's temper which always lurked close to the surface came out in waves as he raged against Hermione for ages before storming off, despite Elizabeth and the others doing their best to defuse the tension, he wouldn't even listen when Elizabeth suggested that he'd simply run.

She whispered to the others her theory that Peter had attempted to run and had obviously faked his demise. Jane looked confused, 'why would he need to? If he wants to run, can't he just get in someone's bag or something, wait til they're outside the common room and then sneak out through a secret tunnel, he know's them all doesn't he?'

Elizabeth was impressed with Janes deduction and said, 'good question Jane, maybe he thinks he can still stay here if he lies low for awhile and throws us off his trail.'

Charlotte looked thoughtful, 'he can't change to human while he's inside the castle itself in case he's spotted. In here Crookshanks is after him, and in the grounds and forest, Sirius Black might get him, as long as these things stay constant, I don't think he can get out. But we need him, so how can we find him?'

Fitzwilliam answered, 'the map, everyone in the castle or grounds appears, unless the map itself is incomplete. So when we have the chance, we'll need to find the time and hunt him down before he can escape.'

Charles looked at them all, 'we can't just rush in, this'll take some planning, maybe once you get your form perfected Lizzie, we can use it. Nothing on earth can evade a phoenix.'

Elizabeth smiled and the group headed off to try to defuse the situation which proved very difficult as Ron had taken the supposed loss of his rat very hard indeed.

'Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was,' said Fred bracingly. 'And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing.'

'_Fred!'_ said Ginny indignantly.

'All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

'He bit Goyle for us once!' Ron said miserably. 'Remember, Lizzie?'

' true,' said Elizabeth. _'Possibly the one good thing we ever saw him do.'_

'His finest hour,' said Fred, unable to keep a straight face.

'Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?'

In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Elizabeth persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This amazingly did seem to work and he cheerfully came with her and sat in the stands while the team gathered around Wood.

'Lizzie I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…' Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, 'on the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt.'

Elizabeth smiled at Wood and said, 'a game against a good opponent, who hopefully won't cheat, in clear weather? Nice, but we'll see who's best on game day.'

The others seemed to agree with Elizabeth's views and soon the team got into the air, Elizabeth finding that the broom handled like nothing she had ever flown before. It seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip and with it, she climbed, dove, banked and performed every move she knew with pinpoint precision.

It was the best practice ever; the team, were flying at their best and by the time they landed, Wood had no criticisms of anybody.

'I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless — Lizzie, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?'

'Yes, I think so' said Elizabeth, thinking of her doe patronus.

'The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore and Snape'd go ape,' said Fred confidently.

Wood and the others left and Elizabeth passed her broom over to Ron, who flew into the air and stayed up for awhile, putting the broom through it's paces. After a while, they went back into the castle, Elizabeth feeling as though she was being watched.

The day of the game dawned bright and sunny and Elizabeth went downstairs for breakfast, many of the people in the house following her, and when she reached the great hall, the whole school was whispering. Ron was looking over at the Slytherins who looked shocked and started to gloat.

'Did you see his face?' said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. 'He can't believe it! This is brilliant!'

'Pity you aren't playing Slytherin, that'd be something to see,' said Charles.

Many people came over to examine the broom, Cedric Diggory among them, congratulating Elizabeth for obtaining such a fine replacement for her Nimbus. Percy's girlfriend also came along and took a look before Percy explained that he'd put a ten Galleon bet on Gryffindor to win. After whispering to Elizabeth that he actually didn't have the money he was replaced by Malfoy and Pansy.

'Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?' said a cold, drawling voice.

'Think you can actually fly that?' came Pansy's bored tones.

'Yes, I can, can you even fly Pansy?' said Elizabeth calmly.

Elizabeth was pleased to see that she looked about ready to explode as Malfoy kept talking.

'Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?' said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. 'Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor.'

Only Crabbe and Goyle made any noise, but then Elizabeth replied.

'Pity you can't attach an extra arm or an extra pair of eyes to yours, Malfoy,' said Elizabeth. 'Then it could see and catch the Snitch for you.'

The Slytherins stalked off, muttering amongst themselves and soon enough the Gryffindor team walked out to the locker room. Elizabeth changed into her team uniform and put her wand in her wrist holster, in case of more Dementor incidents.

'You know what we've got to do,' said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. 'If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!'

They walked onto the field to find the Ravenclaws waiting for them, Cho was the only girl in their line up. Elizabeth looked at the Ravenclaws and all of them looked serious about the game, the Captain, Roger Davies was looking right back at her, smiling. He was a tall broad shouldered wizard with messy brown hair.

'Wood, Davies, shake hands,' Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

'Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —'

Elizabeth kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom on the pitch; she began looking for the snitch, while paying attention to Lee's commentary.

'They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Elizabeth Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —'

'Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?' interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

Elizabeth shook her head, _'Lee, I swear he's obsessed.'_

'Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —'

'Jordan!'

'Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…'

Elizabeth weaved through the chasers battling to keep possession of the Quaffle from a determined Ravenclaw line-up, and noticed that Cho was marking her. Elizabeth had to admit that she was good.

'Princess, punch it, your brooms faster.' Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.

Elizabeth turned past the Ravenclaw goals and put on a massive burst of speed, Cho falling behind just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match. Elizabeth, flying back along towards the Gryffindor goal posts suddenly saw it, the snitch was below her, near the side of the pitch. Diving down, Elizabeth raced towards it, Cho chasing her with all she had. Elizabeth was barely ten feet away with a clear line of sight when a bludger came from the side and forced her to pull up and away. In the confusion of dodging the bludger, the snitch escaped. There was a great 'Ooooooh' of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

'Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —'

'JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!'

Ravenclaw was pulling back some of the ground they'd lost; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before her, Ravenclaw would win the game.

Elizabeth dropped below the pitched battle for the Quaffle and noticed the snitch circling the Gryffindor goals and put on some speed. Unfortunately, Cho blocked her and Elizabeth had to swerve to avoid hitting her.

'LIZZIE! THIS ISN'T A BLOODY TEA PARTY, GET HER, KNOCK HER OFF IF YOU NEED TO, BUT GET THAT SNITCH!' Wood roared from above her

Elizabeth pulled up and flew above the game and noticed Cho still marking her.

'_Right, if she wants to play follow the leader, lets see if she'll follow this.'_

Elizabeth nose dived heading straight for the ground and Cho fell for it, following her without question, down they went until Elizabeth pulled up barely a few feet from the ground and rose back up, behind her Cho only just avoided crashing. But then, again Elizabeth saw it, the snitch was at the other side of the pitch and again Elizabeth went after it. The gap closed, Elizabeth gaining on the snitch, pulling a lead on Cho, but then.

'Oh!' screamed Cho, pointing.

Distracted, Elizabeth looked down.

Four Dementors, four tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at her.

Elizabeth took her wand and fired a patronus charm, and kept going, not bothering to watch as she closed in and grabbed the snitch out of the sky. The whistle sounded and soon Elizabeth found herself being hugged by the team so hard, she thought she'd be pulled off her broom. Finally the team got down to the ground and the Gryffindor fans stampeded onto the field, Elizabeth's friends in the lead who all congratulated her on the win.

'Well done, Elizabeth!' said Percy, looking delighted. 'Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me.'

'Ruddy brilliant!' boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

'That was quite some Patronus,' said a voice in Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth turned around to see Professor Snape, who looked both shaken and pleased.

'The Dementors didn't affect me at all!' Elizabeth said excitedly. 'I didn't feel anything!'

'That Elizabeth, is because they were not actually Dementors, come and see .'

He led Elizabeth through the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

'Malfoy and Parkinson, did their best to sabotage you I'm afraid. Minerva found them just after you got them.'

Elizabeth stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Pansy, Nigella, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes.

It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders and Pansy on Nigella's . Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

'An unworthy trick!' she was shouting. 'A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker!

Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!'

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Elizabeth and her friends were all laughing their heads off at the sight.

'Come on, Princess!' said George, fighting his way over. 'Party! Gryffindor common room, now!'

Elizabeth smiled as she and the rest of the team led the way into the castle and up to the common room for a party which lasted all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

'How did you do that?' squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

Fred came over and whispered into Elizabeth's ear, 'with a little help from our favourite cartographers.'

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione was still working, reading a large tome on muggle studies, Elizabeth did her best to try and persuade her to join in, not that it did much good. The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Elizabeth falling asleep almost instantly, the dog star appearing in her dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: I am truly sorry about the delay, but life events and job hunting have been quite distracting of late and I had a nasty case of writers block, but now I have thought more of which way I slowly want to take this series._

Chapter 13: Wings of Flame and Music of Angels

_Dear Lizzie and friends_

_How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six?_

_I'll come collect you from the castle._

_WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL;_

_YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN._

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid_

Elizabeth looked around at the others and said.

'He must want to talk about Buckbeak, William, Charlotte, you got our case notes?'

Fitzwilliam nodded, 'I just hope this works, if Lucy's stacked the committee it won't work.'

Charlotte looked grim, 'if Hagrid does what we suggest and takes Professor Cairns' offer it ought to be alright, but if not…'

For indeed, Professor Cairns had found out about their efforts and pledged to help by acting as legal representation for Hagrid at the hearing, and all were determined to do what they could as the whole group, minus Hermione who was still buried under her workload went down to meet Hagrid.

'All right, Hagrid!' said Ron. 'S'pose you want to finalise the plan?'

'Tha, and I want a word with you Ron.'

'Oh,' said Ron, looking slightly surprised.

The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Turning her eyes from the sight, Elizabeth noticed a rather horrible looking hairy brown suit hanging from Hagrid's wardrobe.

'What are they for, Hagrid?' said Elizabeth.

'Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures,' said Hagrid. It's this Friday, him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus… Professor Cairns will meet us there.'

Elizabeth smiled sadly at him, 'don't you worry Hagrid, we've got our case notes ready for you, Susan and Hannah lent us a hand, so just remember the plan and it'll be alright.'

Charlotte took the stack of notes they had prepared and passed them to Hagrid who smiled at them gratefully. Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they all knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.

'I got somethin' ter discuss with you Ron,' said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.'

'What?' said Ron.

'Hermione,' said Hagrid.

'What about her?' said Ron.

'She's in a righ' state, that's what. Yeh were damn heartless over her cat, that's what, she's come to see me a few times, told me what happened, but even with her work and after what she's been through she's still been helping with the case.'

Elizabeth and the other girls shared a look that seemed to agree,

'_I told you so Ron.'_

Ron looked uncomfortable, but still had some of his defiance as he said, 'If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!' Ron said angrily. 'But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!'

'Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets, 'said Hagrid wisely.

Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.

They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room. 'Hogsmeade, next weekend!' said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. 'What d'you reckon?' he said to the others as they sat down.

Elizabeth looked at him, 'tempting Ron, but I think I'm almost ready to try and shift, I've been doing really well in the exercises lately.'

Which was true, after the Quidditch game, Elizabeth had spent a lot of time on her animagus training and felt that she was nearly ready to shift, her meditation had shown her phoenix form in incredible clarity and she could sense the pathways to draw upon her magic to transform herself, which the book said, was the marker of readiness.

Ron at first seemed disappointed but then said, 'wicked! You could go to Hogsmeade any time you want if you manage it, phoenixes can flash travel anywhere.'

Charles looked at Ron, 'that isn't the reason Lizzie's learning how to do this.'

Elizabeth did secretly feel worried that Ron would never understand the true reason she was increasing her efforts at transformation. She had been using the map and the stone to try to locate Peter Pettigrew and had seen him several times on the Hogwarts grounds since the game, but had been unable to find him.

On Saturday morning, Elizabeth bade the others goodbye at breakfast and then went up to the empty classroom she'd been using to practice and took out the book Professor McGonagall had given her and opened it to the section she was working from.

_Many have theorised on the origins of animagi, but it is one mystery among many that have been lost to the mist of time. But the most commonly accepted theory is that all humans, both wizard and muggle hold within them the spirit form of the animal that best represents what is in their hearts. This animal is indicated in the person's nature and interactions with others. The indigenous tribes of the Americas best understood this theory, and based many of their religious beliefs and rituals around this phenomenon and indeed some scholars have theorized that the animagus transformation itself was derived from tribal sources. Whatever the truth in the origin of the magic may be, the final process of transformation is merely the act of drawing upon ones magic and calling upon ones own inner animal as found in the meditative trance, willing the change between human and animal form. However, know that for the process to succeed, the witch or wizard must have the necessary discipline and strength of intent to picture their animal and will the transformation between forms. _

The book detailed a runic spell which assisted the witch and wizard to focus their transformation and then said that once transformation was achieved, all one needed was to focus intent and draw upon ones animal. Elizabeth felt nervous as she prepared a pentagram in the middle of the floor and then drew runes at the points of the star.

Standing within the pentagram, Elizabeth closed her eyes and slowly began to think inwards and picture her phoenix form, willing the change in form to account for the strength of magic and fire within her.

The pentagram began to glow from the swirling magic pouring off Elizabeth, and up in the headmasters office, several instruments on a shelf began to emit a high-pitched whine and glow a fiery red, Fawkes let out a joyous trill as Albus Dumbledore watched in awe and said.

'By god, what could possibly cause a discharge of this magnitude? Could it possibly be? Has our daughter of heaven finally mastered her transformation?

Elizabeth began to feel pain as her muscles and bones seem to rip apart and reassemble, but the pain was short lived, and a shift in perspective ended it, and as she opened her eyes, she was looking at the room from a much lower height. The world seemed to Elizabeth to suddenly appear brighter as colour swirled all around her despite the rather drab and Spartan decoration of the old classroom where the mirror of Erised had once stood.

Elizabeth watched as the door opened as Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall came inside, both of them looking at her in awe, Professor McGonagall looked at her.

'Potter, can you hear me?'

Elizabeth tried to speak and heard her voice echo in the musical trilling she remembered Fawkes using, but this seemed to satisfy Professor McGonagall who said.

'I must congratulate you Potter, to achieve what you have in such a short time is nothing short of astonishing, one must normally spend quite a long time preparing the transformation process, and yet you have achieved it perfectly in a matter of months.

She looked down at her, 'but you are not finished, to permanently seal the bond between human and animal, you must complete the shift between animal and human, the magic you channelled through the pentagram will then complete your transformation into a full fledged animagus.'

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pictured her normal form, willing herself to return to her human appearance and within a few seconds, she felt her perspective shift again. Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at the smiling faces of the Professors, just as the pentagram glowed a blinding white and disappeared.

Elizabeth looked at them and said, 'If I cannot go to Hogsmeade, I thought I might as well work on this, I hope you aren't mad.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'no Elizabeth, we are not, in fact take twenty points to Gryffindor for diligent study. You have once again proven your uniqueness, in the ordinary course of events you would have to register your form, but given your circumstances; I would suggest keeping it to yourself for the time being.'

Elizabeth was shocked, '_But the law's perfectly clear!'_

Dumbledore looked at her face and said, 'I sense that the tides of darkness will once again threaten to engulf us all in time, if you were to register your form now, you would then deprive yourself of an advantage few could expect you to possess. Now you have the transformation complete, you must learn the many unique talents your form possesses, Fawkes will undoubtedly be keen to assist. Now, if you will excuse me Elizabeth, I must tend to my correspondence.'

Elizabeth could see his point and after she bade him goodbye, she faced Professor McGonagall, 'when you changed, did you have to learn much?'

The Professor smiled, 'I merely had to learn how to move as a cat, my form, is that of a non magical land dwelling animal and as such I merely had to learn to adapt my motion to it. You however have been gifted the form of a magical creature which can travel though air and fire and possesses many magical powers, you will need to spend a lot of time to learn to use them.'

Professor McGonagall turned into her cat form and moved around the room, jumping onto the teacher's desk before jumping off and transforming in midair. She then continued on,

'You must also know Potter that you may find small things about yourself will change now that you have successfully transformed.'

Elizabeth was curious, 'what sort of things?'

Professor McGonagall was quick to reassure her, 'nothing major, just little things about you that will reflect your inner animal, in your case Potter I can already tell that your voice sounds different.'

Elizabeth was thinking as Professor McGonagall spoke, '_Makes sense, Professor McGonagall always has had that sense of feline grace about her, and she has a way of pouncing on people with little warning.'_

Elizabeth nodded, and then Professor McGonagall said, 'now you've completed the change once, it should be easier, try it again a few more times and lets see if you've got full control.'

Elizabeth concentrated and willed the change, feeling the shift come much easier than the first time and watched as Professor McGonagall conjured a mirror, which she placed in front of Elizabeth, who was shocked at the sight of her appearance.

Elizabeth's form was about the same size as Fawkes with the same golden beak and talons, her plumage however was very different. While Fawkes's feathers were red and gold, Elizabeth's were a snowy white, much like Hedwig's.

Professor McGonagall smiled, 'Elizabeth you look simply magnificent, now see if you can unfurl your wings.'

Elizabeth unfurled her wings and gave them a few experimental sweeps before furling them against her body.

'Ok, that's good, looks like you're in control of your motion, but we really need Fawkes, or a bird you can relate to like Hedwig to teach you how to fly,' Professor McGonagall mused

Fawkes, as if hearing the Professors wish, suddenly appeared in a flash of flame and landed next to Elizabeth.

'_Congratulations your majesty, you have at last completed the transformation, but as the Professor has said, the physical change is merely the first step, now you must learn to use your newfound powers.'_

Elizabeth felt flattered at the praise, feeling emboldened, opened her wings and flapped them, finally getting airborne, and flying towards the teacher's desk, however, she didn't know how to stop, and skidded before ending up on her back.

Professor McGonagall smiled before gently picking her up and setting her on her feet and saying, 'You always were an eager flyer Elizabeth, but I think we need to work on that landing first.'

She conjured a perch and placed it a short distance away from the desk, just as Fawkes said.

'_All birds before they can truly fly must learn to land, muggle ornithologists call the phenomena "branching". Try and glide as you come closer, and then hold your wings out and still, and reach with your talons and flap your wings to lose momentum as you come above the perch.'_

Elizabeth jumped, glided, and tried to follow Fawkes advice, managing to successfully complete the landing without wobbling after a few tries before Professor McGonagall bade her change back to normal.

'Very good Potter, but I think you've had enough for one day, report your progress to me as you learn control and of any side effects that may be tied to your new form.'

Elizabeth smiled and agreed, the Professor bidding her good afternoon and walking out, leaving her with Fawkes who looked at her.

'_Well done your majesty, mastery with flight will take time, but once you can fly, you will be ready to learn the next skill you will need to master. The ability to travel by flame.'_

Elizabeth was beaming, but she had several questions she wanted answers to and she began.

'Professor McGonagall said that my voice is different, what does she mean? Also, when I'm in phoenix form, everything seems so bright, do you always see like that?'

Fawkes gave a small trill, '_The song of a phoenix has different effects on humans based on what is in their hearts, and those with evil in their souls will feel discomfort, fear and pain. While those with pure hearts will feel comfort, and warmth, your voice will now reflect this to a degree, but only when in phoenix form will it truly have the full affect. As for our vision, all phoenixes see magic in its raw state, all around them. Magic is a natural energy form, and ebbs and flows all around us, wizards and witches are merely humans with the ability to store and channel the force of magic around them. Hogwarts as a building has had countless generations of wizards, witches passing through it, and has innumerable spells as a part of its fabric. So many so that the magic in the air and in the very fabric of the stones is much higher than the normal background magic one would see elsewhere in the world.'_

Elizabeth understood and thanked Fawkes for his help before he trilled.

'_Spend time, and practice your flying, once you master it, we will be ready to practice flame travel. I shall await your call if you require my aid your majesty.'_

With that, Fawkes flamed away and Elizabeth left the abandoned classroom, feeling rather stiff and sore from the exercises she had been doing. She met up with the others as they came back from Hogsmeade and asked them what they'd been doing and after making sure nobody was nearby, she whispered that she'd succeeded.

'Oh my, so what now?' asked Jane.

'Elizabeth smiled, 'now I need to learn how to use the talents I have.'

'I still think you should use it to get to Hogsmeade,' added Ron.

Fitzwilliam smiled, 'you sound different, your voice, kind of like music.'

Charles agreed, 'you're right, it's hard to pin down exactly, but if nature itself had a song to it, it'd be like the way you sound now, but more so.'

Pansy Parkinson came past and taunted, 'too scared to go past the Dementors Potter?'

Elizabeth frowned, 'that's rich coming from the girl who was crying for her mummy.'

Pansy put a hand to her ear and frowned before walking off as the group made their way into dinner and found Hermione who looked even more tired than Elizabeth felt.

Jane took one look at her sister and said, 'Mione, you look awful, are you sick?'

Hermione shook her head but Elizabeth said softly, 'come on Mione, you really look tired, I think you should leave the books alone for tonight.'

Hermione finally caved in and said, 'alright, I will, but that's not what worries me, I got this from Hagrid about an hour ago.'

The note was blotted to the point of nearly being illegible and the handwriting was worse than Charles's was, but they bent their heads over it

_Dear Hermione, Lizzie and friends,_

_We lost, and the committee refused the injunction, the wrongful imprisonment action was a success however and they paid me 500 galleons in compensation after rejecting my offer of dropping it in exchange for Beaky's life and said they would release a statement in the prophet. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts and the execution date will be fixed, Peter said we'll appeal. Beaky has enjoyed London._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid._

Hermione broke down sobbing and Ron said, 'I'm so sorry Hermione, it's not our fault though, Lucy bribed or extorted the committee, and I'm sorry about Scabbers, he was old and useless, maybe mum and dad will get me an owl now.'

'Oh Ron,' choked Hermione and hugged him tightly as Elizabeth and the others smiled at the sight and Elizabeth said.

'There now that's more like it you two, but Ron, don't you see what happens when you get tactless? You want to be different from your brothers. That's alright, but don't do it by being an arse alright.'

Ron looked sheepish but nodded as Hermione said, 'Lizzie, why do you sound different now? You sound kind of strange, but not in a bad way, it's hard to explain.'

Elizabeth leaned closer and told her much to her shock as Jane said, 'I was surprised as you sister, but come on upstairs, you and Lizzie need to rest. We can deal with Lucy and Sally another day.'

Hermione smiled weakly and allowed Ron and Charles to lead her up the stairs where she was the first of the girls to fall asleep that night. Later on that night, when Elizabeth fell into a deep sleep, feeling exhausted from her transformation earlier she dreamed of stars and galaxies twinkling all around her and felt a familiar voice speak to her.

ELIZABETH, TODAY YOU HAVE TAKEN AN IMPORTANT STEP ON YOUR PATH, BUT YOU HAVE ONLY JUST BEGUN TO DISCOVER YOUR TRUE POWER THAT HAS TODAY BEGUN TO AWAKEN. THE UNIVERSE HOLDS MANY GALAXIES AND INUMERABE STARS SPREADING LIFE AND WARMTH OVER THE WORLDS, WATCHING OVER THE BALANCE. HOWEVER, AMONG THEM, FOR ONE SO YOUNG, YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF VIRTUOUS AND WISE BEYOND YOUR YEARS. YOUR PATH WILL BE A LONG AND DIFFICULT ONE, BUT YOU WILL RISE TO MEET ITS CHALLENGES AS YOU HAVE ALREADY BEGUN TO DO SO. '

Elizabeth woke up the next day, curious as to the creators meaning, but put it out of her mind for the time being as she walked downstairs and read the headline of the Daily Prophet that Fitzwilliam passed her.

**Ministry Rocked by Admission of** **Unlawful Imprisonment**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Today the incompetence of the minister for magic reached a completely new level, when it was revealed to the Daily Prophet that the minister himself was implicated in the unlawful imprisonment of one Rubeus Hagrid, the long-time Hogwarts gamekeeper. It has been revealed that in the height of the Chamber of Secrets incident, Rubeus Hagrid was unlawfully imprisoned in Azkaban without trial under Cornelius Fudge's personal order merely because an anonymous ministry official said that quote "He had to be seen to be doing something and it was better for public opinion if they arrested somebody." New evidence on the Chamber of Secrets incidents became known last year at the height of the string of incidents, which cleared Hagrid of the original charges, which led to his expulsion. However, a recent unlawful imprisonment suit launched by Mr Hagrid revealed the full depths of this sordid affair. Cornelius Fudge refused to comment but the ministry later released a statement apologising to Mr Hagrid and stating that a settlement of 500 galleons had been paid to him for the miscarriage of justice. Wizenagmot elder, the dowager Viscountess Longbottom has called for Cornelius Fudge's resignation and says that a man with nothing but his own self image in mind at a time of national crisis is not fit to head our government._

Elizabeth smiled at Fitzwilliam and at Neville and said, 'by the sounds of it, Fudge has really done it this time, do you think this will do the job.'

Fitzwilliam smiled, 'when people annoy Aunt Augusta, they'd best watch out, she may not be able to burn people to a crisp like you can but she's almost as dangerous in her own way.'

Neville was nodding and added, 'if she's angry with Fudge, he'd better watch himself, I wouldn't want to be him right now, but the poor devil brought it on himself. What amazes me more though is that Rita wrote an article that's actually truthful.'

Richard looked around and added, 'come on Nev, you know that scandals are like a banquet to a starving man for her, if he honestly thought he'd get away with a little statement of apology for something like this, he's an even bigger idiot than we thought. Old Barney must have figured that Fudge is on people's nose and now he's gone and dropped him in the creek by setting Rita on him.'

Ron looked bewildered, 'what creek?'

Dean sniggered from nearby, 'the one with no paddle Ron, it's a muggle expression for when you're in really deep trouble and you know it.'

Ron laughed, finally getting it and Elizabeth felt a sense of triumph for giving Cornelius Fudge some trouble, even though she knew that this was only the start. Confidently she said to the others around her,

'I reckon we'll have a new minister by the end of the term.'


	14. Chapter 14

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 3

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Turns out I made a mistake on titles, the eldest son/daughter of an earl takes the title of Lord/Lady until they inherit the earldom and then they become Viscount/Viscountess. I will go back and fix the offending chapters when I finish this fic, meantime on to the Quidditch final and the beginnings of the finale. Thank you to the guest reviewer who sent in that glowing review for the last chapter, I am glad you like the series as I began it to address many of the same concerns you raised._

Chapter 14: Flights of Glory and Visions of Danger

They had been unable to speak to Hagrid after the trial for several reasons and the first chance they had gotten was his next lesson, where they finally got their chance.

He seemed sad with the verdict as he began to explain.

'S'all my fault, Got all tongue-tied when I had to speak. They hardly paid any attention to what Peter and I said, An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…'

'There's still the appeal! We haven't lost yet,' said Ron fiercely. 'Don't give up yet Hagrid, we're working on it! We'll make them pay for this.'

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

'S'no good, Ron,' said Hagrid sadly, as they reached the castle steps. 'That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…'

Elizabeth smiled mischievously at Hagrid, 'we may have lost the battle, but not the war, and I have a plan that will spoil Lucy's victory party before he even pops the champagne.'

Hagrid didn't seem to be listening, turned around, and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

'Look at him blubber!'

Malfoy and Pansy had been standing just inside the castle doors with their entourage listening to them.

'Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. 'And he's supposed to be our teacher!'

'Filthy half breed, we ought to have him killed as well, it's clearly in the interest of the species.'

Fitzwilliam, Charles, Richard and Ron all made furious moves toward Malfoy, as Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte faced Pansy, but Hermione beat them all, and

She punched Malfoy in the face with all the strength she could muster, an angry red mark forming on his cheek. Malfoy staggered, and dropped to the ground and everyone looked too shocked to move as Hermione drew her fist back again.

'Don't you _dare _call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —'

'Hermione!' said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her arm as she swung it back.

'Get _off_, Ron!'

Hermione pulled out her wand and all of the Slytherins still looked too shocked to move and looked at their two bewildered leaders for instructions that never came.

'C'mon' Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all of them disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

'Hermione!' Ron said again, sounding shocked.

'Lizzie, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!' Hermione said shrilly. 'You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!'

Elizabeth smiled, 'I'll do better than that Mione, we will bury them, you watch. Good punch though, reckon we should prank him?'

Fitzwilliam looked at them, 'yes, nothing could be worse to his male pride than for the whole school to know that he was beaten up by a girl.'

Everyone laughed at this, 'we're due in Charms,' said Charles, who was still looking wide-eyed at Hermione, 'We ought to get going.'

They all hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

'You're all late!' said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Elizabeth opened the classroom door. 'Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs.'

Elizabeth and Jane sat down, and as Elizabeth watched her friends take their usual seats she noticed something, 'where's Mione gone?'

Jane looked around, but saw no sign of her twin and said, 'no sign of her Lizzie, but she was right next to you when you opened the door, I'm sure she was.'

Elizabeth began to wonder, _'There's only one way that she could keep up with her timetable, but surely she wouldn't, it's completely crazy and it risks the fabric of causality.'_

'Hermione could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too,' said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly, the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment. Hermione wasn't at lunch and Elizabeth and the others began to grow concerned as the spells affect wore off.

'You don't think Malfoy or Parkinson got her do you?' Asked Ron nervously as they made their way back upstairs.

Charles looked around and said, 'maybe she's just feeling ill, she does look tired these days.

Jane nodded and said, 'we'll find her later, if she's sick we'll get her to Madam Pomfrey.'

Charlotte added, 'she's cracking, I knew she signed up for too many classes.'

They reached the portrait hole and gave the password to the newly restored Fat lady, who had come back just after New Years.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Elizabeth gently prodded her awake.

'Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?'

'Divination, but it's not for about twenty minutes,' said Elizabeth. 'Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?'

'What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!'

'How could you? You were with us right outside and then just disappeared.'

'I don't believe it!' Hermione wailed. 'Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!'

Charlotte looked at Hermione and said, 'Hermione, I think you're trying to do too much, it isn't doing you any good, you barely sleep, I don't think you got in last night til about three o clock.'

'No, I'm not! I'm alright, really' said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. 'I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!'

Elizabeth sighed and said, 'this has gone on long enough, she can't keep doing this to herself, if we can't convince her to drop at least two subjects by the Quidditch final, I'm going to see Professor McGonagall myself.'

Charlotte and Jane agreed swiftly, as did the others, Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

'I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!'

Together Elizabeth led the way towards Divination, climbing up into Professor Trelawney's classroom, the strange perfume muddling her concentration as she found a table, noticing crystal balls all around the room. They looked much like smaller versions of the stone of Cassandra and Elizabeth could occasionally see dark shapes moving, but none stayed long enough to focus on them.

'I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term,' Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

'Don't complain, this means we've finally finished palmistry,' Elizabeth muttered back, 'I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands.'

Jane, ever the fair-minded soul said, 'maybe she will be fairer with this, it is more vague isn't it Lizzie?'

'Good day to you!' said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

'I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned,' said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. 'The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice.'

'Well, honestly… 'The fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!' she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Elizabeth and Ron choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

'Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to see when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes.' Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise , so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class.'

Elizabeth gazed into the crystal ball and watched as the ball focussed on several locations, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and one location Elizabeth didn't recognise. Wizards and witches seemed to be rioting, rival groups using their fists as well as wands while figures in blue robes seemed to be trying to keep the groups apart.

Jane watched Elizabeth's face, 'you can see something, can't you Lizzie?'

Elizabeth looked puzzled, 'riots, I'm seeing riots in several locations, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and somewhere else, looked like it was underground.'

Ron looked up, 'underground, were there black tiles on the wall and fireplaces lining one wall with a fountain in the floor?'

Elizabeth nodded and Ron looked wide-eyed, 'the ministry itself, riots? Holy Merlin! Maybe we should tip someone off.'

Elizabeth looked sadly at him, 'only one catch, I can't tell when this is or was, it might be tomorrow or in ten years time, or it might have already happened, can any of you see anything?'

The others shook their heads as Professor Trelawney rustled past.

'Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?' she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

'I don't need help,' Ron whispered. 'It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight.'

Both he and Charles burst out laughing and Hermione, Jane and Elizabeth smiled.

'Now, really!' said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. 'You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!'

She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Elizabeth looked grim, she was sure he knew what was coming.

'There is something here!' Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. 'Something moving… but what is it?'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and thought, '_Here we go again, ...'_

'My dear,' Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Elizabeth. 'It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr.'

'Oh, for goodness'sake!' said Hermione loudly. 'Not that ridiculous Grim again!'

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.

'I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my _dear_, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane.'

Elizabeth felt her temper rising and knew that this wasn't going to end well, and sure enough.

'Fine!' said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming _Unfogging the Future _back into her bag. 'Fine!' she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. 'I give up! I'm leaving!' She got out of her seat and went to the trapdoor, kicked it open and left the classroom.

However, what shocked Elizabeth even more was what happened next, Jane stood up, and her normally serene countenance was now glaring daggers at the Professor and saying, with a hint of steel in her voice.

'How dare you call my sister mundane you old hag, I doubt you have ever so much as predicted tomorrows weather. As for your continued predictions of Elizabeth's untimely demise, there as likely to come true as Lucius Malfoy suddenly becoming a hippy and opening a commune at Malfoy manor.'

Jane stormed off as well, Elizabeth staring wide eyed after her, as did the whole class as those who understood the terms started laughing at the image,

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from where she had been at Elizabeth's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

'Ooooh!' said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. 'Ooooh, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? _'Around Easter, two of our number will leave us forever!' _You said it _ages_ ago, Professor!'

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile. 'Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that the Granger twins would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…'

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

'Who'd have thought it,' said Ron in awe, 'first she forgets charms, now this, what's going on with her?'

Charles looked around and said, 'I know, but Jane didn't surprise me that much, she's actually the elder of the two of them and she told me once that she can't stand it when people mock Hermione. She told me that's what triggered a lot of her accidental magic.'

Elizabeth smiled at him, 'maybe that's what the sorting hat saw in her, remember she was sorted a bit faster than Hermione.'

Ron and Charles agreed and they went back to the crystal ball, though Elizabeth saw nothing else that could be identified for the remainder of the class.

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

'Call this a holiday!' Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. 'The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?'

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and she seemed constantly close to tears despite Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte doing their best to calm her. Fitzwilliam, Ron and Charlotte took on the bulk of the work preparing for Buckbeak's appeal, as Elizabeth had to fit her homework around Quidditch training where Wood was driving his team with a frenzy as they prepared for the upcoming final. However, not only was she preparing for the game, but practicing her newfound gifts as a phoenix animagus, which were critical to her efforts to capture Pettigrew. She had mastered flying in her bird form and found it an excellent way to relieve exam stress and she had also learned how to pick up objects while flying, as the motions were quite similar to coming to land.

The whole of Gryffindor House, down to the smallest first year was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley had left Hogwarts. Malfoy was obviously angry for Hermione having punched him in the face. Tensions were rising between the two houses and a series of minor gang incidents had broken out which had seen members from both sides sent to the hospital wing suffering the effects of being cursed.

An escort under Wood's orders had surrounded Elizabeth after she had been ambushed by a gang of fourth years on her way back from her animagus practice and had barely escaped major injury after managing to stun three of them before Fred and George who were passing saved her. Eventually by the evening before the big game the atmosphere had gotten so thick, it even managed what Jane, Elizabeth and Charlotte together hadn't, it managed to stop Hermione's mad studying.

'I can't work, I can't concentrate,' she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever.

Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Elizabeth was sitting with her friends removed from the centre of things, trying not to think about the next day, because despite her confidence in her teammates, she couldn't help but be nervous at the thought of a cup final.

'You're going to be fine, I don't think you can be outflown by anyone here' Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.

'You'll be fine Lizzie, trust your instincts,' said a reassuring Jane.

'You've got a Firebolt for Merlin's sake!' said Ron.

'You practically are the personification of flying, you could outfly Malfoy with a tree branch,' said a defiant Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth was silent and it came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled,

'Team! Bed!'

Elizabeth did not sleep well and had a few nightmares conjured by the approaching game, but woke up early the next morning feeling thirsty. Trying not to disturb her roommates, she went to the window to get a drink from the jug before she gazed out at the still grounds spread below her. The grounds were still and quiet and not a breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent looking and Elizabeth guessed that conditions for the game would be ideal. Elizabeth put her goblet back down when she noticed movement, looking closer she spotted it. Crookshanks was moving along the lawn, and besides the cat, a very familiar looking black dog that was crossing the ground. Elizabeth quickly made sure nobody was watching and pulled out some scrap parchment and quickly scrawled a note, which she tied around a galleon from her purse.

_To the loveable stray mutt who people accuse of causing doom._

_Several others and I believe you and I got your message, stay close to the castle for now, your freedom will come on my own swift wings in a prank worthy of the Marauders themselves._

_A friend_

Elizabeth opened the window in the room and then thought inward, calling on her animal form. With the usual shift in perspective, Elizabeth changed into her phoenix form. Gripping the note in her talons, she unfurled her wings and swept out of the open window, the very air a kaleidoscope of raw magic. Elizabeth quietly flew over the ground; careful to stay in the sun so she would not be spotted and flew over the dog, dropping it as she passed overhead, the note landing close by. Elizabeth banked and saw the dog grip the note and trot off, its eyes following her as she flew back up to the tower.

Elizabeth got up again a few hours later and went down to breakfast with the rest of the team, feeling amazed when she walked into the hall and saw all the houses except Slytherin begin cheering at their entrance. Malfoy looked pale and Wood spent the whole meal trying to get his team to eat more while not touching much himself.

As they left the hall, the school began applauding again.

'Good luck out there Elizabeth.' Elizabeth heard Cedric call from the Hufflepuff table and she smiled back at him.

'Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off .'

Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

'Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their team uniforms, Elizabeth figured all of them were as nervous as she was.

In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, 'Okay, it's time, let's go.'

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' and 'LIONS FOR THE CUP.' Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the front row, wearing green like everyone else, and wearing a very small smile

'And here are the Gryffindors!' yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. 'Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years.'

The Slytherin fans made their displeasure known as they booed Lee's words.

'And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill.'

More boos came from the Slytherin crowd, Elizabeth looked at their team, '_Lee's right, they're all huge, except Malfoy, which ought to slow down their acceleration.'_

'Captains, shake hands!' said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

'Mount your brooms!' said Madam Hooch. 'Three… two… one…'

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Elizabeth shot up like a rocket, faster than anyone else on the pitch as her nerves left her, feeling the thrill of flying overtake her.

'And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no, Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field and WHAM! Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle; it's caught by, Johnson! Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague, _duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! _SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight

'OUCH!'

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

'Sorry!' said Flint as the crowd below booed. 'Sorry, didn't see her!'

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

'That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. 'Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!'

'Come off it, Miss!' howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

'Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd.

'YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Elizabeth watched Flint head for the goalposts to take his penalty shot and listened as Lee encouraged the captain.

'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!'

Elizabeth felt relief as Wood saved the goal and threw it back towards Katie, and then Elizabeth looked towards Malfoy who was following her at a distance.

'_Got to keep the swine off the snitch, hehe, I wonder.'_

Elizabeth dove into the battling chasers and began to lead Malfoy on a merry chase interfering with the Slytherin chasers as she moved through them.

'Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession, no! What the! Potter just flew straight though the formation and stole the Quaffle! Now it's Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!'

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

'THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING.'

'Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way.'

'I'm telling it like it is, Professor!'

Elizabeth then saw the snitch, not far from the Gryffindor goalposts, '_Can't let Malfoy see it.'_

Elizabeth faked a look of astonishment and then nose-dived, Malfoy hot on her heels and at the last second pulled out and watched as Malfoy crashed into the ground, and listened as the game was whistled to a halt as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to tend to a dazed Malfoy.

'Holy cow fans, did you see that? A perfect Wronski Feint! Looks like our Princess has a mean streak towards her opposite number, seems like Madam Pomfrey has patched Malfoy up and now the game is back on.'

The game began again in earnest and soon turned into the ugliest game of Quidditch Elizabeth had ever been in as the Slytherin players began to act more like street brawlers than sportsmen. Elizabeth kept on weaving into the Slytherin chaser attacks and several times had managed to steal the ball and passed it towards one of their line up however she had to duck repeated bludger attacks as the Slytherins began to fire more and more shots at her.

Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he had thought she was a Bludger and George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-nil to Gryffindor.

The snitch proved elusive as Elizabeth kept moving through the game, and Malfoy had grown wary of her since his crash and looked like he was flagging.

Katie scored, Fifty-nil. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself

'YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!' she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. 'Gryffindor penalty!'

And Angelina scored. Sixty-nil

Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-nil

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself into a frenzy Elizabeth could almost feel hundreds of eyes following her as she soared around the field as she began to search for the snitch now that they were over the margin.

Then she saw it. The Snitch was above her. Elizabeth raced up and laid herself flat trying to gain more speed, but then felt her broom slow down. Horrified, she looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

Elizabeth felt her anger rise and she tried to reach back to hit Malfoy but couldn't reach and stretched out her hand, incredibly she saw a flame forming in her palm as she looked at Malfoy with a predatorily gleam.

Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he had wanted to do, the Snitch had disappeared again.

'Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics.' Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Elizabeth closed her hand and saw the flame disappear as Lee made his sentiments known.

'YOU CHEATING SCUM!' Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —'

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty and scored again, bringing the total to eighty nil

'Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal, whoa! Holy Merlin does she have a deathwish? Potter just played chicken with Montague and now he swerved and hit Bole.'

'Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!'

Elizabeth looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her — Elizabeth wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low she was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, she shot toward the Slytherins.

'AAAAAAARRRGH!'

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.

'SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by ninety Points to nil!'

About a minute later Lee was exclaiming again, 'ouch, two bludgers to Flint courtesy of the Weasleys and now we've got Spinnet going for goal, she shoots! Gooaaallll! One hundred to nil.'

Again, Elizabeth saw the snitch, but noticed Malfoy coming from below and pelted down faster and faster.

'_Prepare to eat dirt Malfoy.'_

Elizabeth came closer and drew level with Malfoy just as Bole fired another bludger, she flew over Malfoy and grabbed the snitch, just as the bludger, unseen by Malfoy struck his broom handle, snapping it and sending him six feet to the pitch below and Elizabeth rose up into the air, the snitch raised in her hands.

Then Wood was speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears; he grabbed Elizabeth and sobbed unrestrainedly into her shoulder. Elizabeth felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, _"We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!"_ Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth, just as Lee announced the result.

'Game over! Gryffindor has won the cup! Slytherin have been annihilated! Fans, the snakes have just suffered their worst loss in over a hundred years, two hundred and fifty to nil. You are going to tell your grandkids you were here to witness this. A classic performance that will be remembered in Hogwarts history, as long as there are people to remember it.'

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Elizabeth had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes — "Yeh beat 'em, Lizzie, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.

Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag;

And there, fighting their way toward Elizabeth, were all her friends, words failed them all. They simply beamed as Elizabeth was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup. Wood was crying as he passed it to her and as Elizabeth lifted it, she thought.

'_There you go Mione; I promised we'd bury them, now we have.'_


End file.
